


"It'll be Fun!" They Said

by Lt Torani (trickster_94)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Making This Up As I Go, Oblivious Reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Science Bullshit, Slow Burn, karl urban references, lots of music references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 50,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickster_94/pseuds/Lt%20Torani
Summary: Reader wasn't just born for space, but she was borninspace, but that's a story for a later time. Her 'Uncle' and engineer extraordinaire has been on her case in joining Starfleet since she was of age. But what could some rebel grease monkey with a love of Old Earth music from Kentucky have to offer the galaxy?





	1. You Make a Convincing Argument

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Trek fic, and only my second in general so bear with me. This is also my first Reader-insert fic EVER but it's something I've wanted to do for a long time in wanting to explore the Trek-verse. Plus, I'll explore the Reader-Jim/Bones dynamic I've always wanted to do. This is also not beta'd, so grammar mistakes will probably be present.

You sighed as you finished wiping off the excess grease onto the rag tucked in your back pocket. This engine decided to be a pain in the ass today, causing all sorts of trouble. It was going to set you back a whole day at this rate, but damn was it worth it! There was nothing you enjoyed more than taking what most people of this century would call a 'relic' and getting life back up an running! You'd call it a hobby, but Ms. Mavis was keen on recanting stories upon stories of your need to tinker with almost everything in the house while the other kids where playing in the fields out back or out in the mud by the creek. 

Yup, this old Earth car would be a thing of beauty once you finish fabricating the rest of the parts you need under the hood. It was a good thing that was the easy part. The thing still used fossil fuels, for Petes' sake! You were just lucky you were well known in old Earth collector circles and that much of Kentucky was still very much old school and willing to keep some of the past alive. 

You let some of these thoughts play around your head, and decided to roll out from under the beauty of a beast and call it a day. This 1982 DeLorean, or “The Doc”, as you called it, was your baby but would still be there in the morning. You chuckle to yourself as you decided to revisit that old holo-vid sometime soon. It had been a while.

You threw the car sheet over your baby and closed up all the open ports containing other customer's vehicles in various states of repair. Most were almost done, just waiting on parts. 

Before you went home, you walked into the office part of the shop and flipped the sign to ' _Sorry, We're Closed_ '. You usually ended up closing shop on slow days like Tuesdays, and Jack and Don certainly didn't mind either. You had made your own way up in their small shop and wormed your way into their hearts ever since you hounded them day and night for a job last year. It wasn't a credit mine of a job, but it was something you loved and were _very_ good at, not that you'd toot your own horn out loud. 

You gave one last glance to the neon sign that read ' _Jack 'n' D's Place_ ' and gave a small smile to yourself and you shut off the rest of the lights and set the security program on your way to your motorbike. Donning your helmet, you sped off home as the sun set on this day in your ideal, relaxing, and uncomplicated life you've made for yourself.

“Just another day,” you huffed to yourself from behind your visor. _And I can't wait for another one just like it tomorrow._..Or, so you thought.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

You pulled up the gravel driveway to your modest sized home, seeing a very familiar hover-car already waiting there to meet you. You sighed as you removed your helmet and locked up your bike. ' _Well, here we go again._ ' you thought to yourself. You just hoped this time it wouldn't end on a one-sided yelling match. It took you a while to get the neighbors off your back after the last time.

You headed up past that great magnolia tree that shaded the front yard for many a year and flipped the switch on the lower branch, turning on the numerous strung up lights that gave off a serene glow. You kept heading up to the porch steps, noticing the outside light was on. He apparently found your spare key. 

“ _Well_ , it's about time ye showed up, Lassie!” That was your greeting followed by the warm and hearty laugh you've heard since you could remember. “Aye, but far be it from me to talk to fellow born engineer without talking about m'self as well.” He stood up slower than usual, age seeming to catch up with him as it does, but none the less happy to see you. Maybe it won't be so bad this time.

“It's good to see you, Uncle Doohan.” you couldn't help but smile back and get wrapped up in one of his famous hugs. He wasn't much of a hugger for anyone but you, then again you were the closest thing to a daughter he ever had. As he pulled away, his grin seemed like it couldn't be bigger if he'd been presented with his favorite bottle of Scotch. You sure missed him.

“Aye. I've missed ya, Lassie. Here! I brought the good stuff this time 'round.” he rummaged through his bag and pulled out a beautiful bottle of Scotch. You couldn't help the sparkle in your eyes at the gift and headed toward the antique china cabinet and pulled out your classiest tumblers for the pair of you.

“So,” you set the glasses down and poured you both a couple of fingers,”to what do I owe the pleasure of such fine company and drink.” You salute to one another and knock back your drinks. _Smooth_.

“Wh-Why d'ya say something like that.” he nearly choked on his swig. Oh yeah, something was _definitely_ up. You gave him an unimpressed eyebrow raise as he fiddled with his mustache. 

You sighed and set your glass on the coffee table. “If this is about the 'fleet again-”

“You'd be one of the best!” he shouted, almost slamming his glass down by yours. “I'd bet my bloody bagpipes, I would!”

“Uncle Doohan, I told ya before. I want nothing to do with Starfleet.” you spoke as slow as possible. You were tired of this conversation already. “I'm doing fine on my own, here!”

“Ack, a gift you have for sure, but wasted in this bloody middle of nowhere! Ye could be makin' a world or difference out there. They _need_ someone like you, Lassie.” He gave you a look. It was one that made you feel a twinge of concern. It was so earnest and glossy-eyed that you were all of a sudden intensely focused on him as he then layed a warm hand on your shoulder. “And..” he sighed,” I'm retiring.” _That was it_.

You didn't know what to say, so you took in your surroundings. You stared at the small frays on a few spots on your 'well loved' couch. You glanced at the bar counter that separated your living room from the kitchen behind you. But your eyes kept coming back to the fireplace your uncle had already lit. Along the mantle, you kept old framed photos and small holos of you, your uncle, and this house that was left to you by Ms. Mavis when she passed. “Well...what about the shop?” you looked him in the eye, slightly guarded as you probed him.

“Already taken care of! I had a pint with those lads you work with earlier” his face lit up. “They agreed with me that you're potential is bein' wasted here.”

“What about my home? My car at the shop?!” You nearly panicked because you couldn't just drop everything for some dangerous daring do out in the stars! Who does that?!

“Already have someone lined up to finish her for ye.” he wore this jolly smug smile.  
“Who?” you asked.

“Me, a'course! I'll keep and eye on the bonnie place for ya. Keep her warm and tended 'til ye get back, I will.” he nodded firmly. “And don't you worry about that project a'yours. She'll be waitin' for ye just as well.” 

You couldn't believe it. He thought of pretty much everything. And maybe this place _was_ starting to feel a bit stale, as it were. After all this time, you'd really run out of excuses to not give it a shot. 

“Well Uncle,” you poured the both of you another round, ”Here goes nothin'” and you both toasted once more. 

_A few years at Starfleet Academy would fly by in no time._


	2. Nice to 'Meat' You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader has way too much fun before shipping out and meets a certain Doctor under less than ideal circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non-beta'd. Forgive any grammatical mumbo-jumbo, please. I write like I speak sometimes..

“(L/N)!”

“Sir!” You stood straight at attention with salute as your name was called for your enlistment. This was the moment you waited 3 years at Starfleet Academy for. It usually took 4 years or more, but with your Uncle Doohan being a CE on the Concord, you got to have 6 months worth of hands-on experience to fulfill a few extra credits. The Admirality wasn't too keen on letting many cadets out in the black so soon, but your Uncle was a persuasive man when he wanted to be. 

“ Report to the _Enterprise_ in 3 days time,” your Academy Training Officer stepped up to you and shook your hand, “and good luck out there, _Ensign_.” He finished with a small smirk. 

You and Jepha had developed a rhythm with each other these past few years, mostly because you were a bit of an older Cadet. You took his commands decently, for the most part, but you had a fiery spirit that he learned very quickly could not be put out. Instead, he embraced it and pushed you every step of the way. So, it was a bit tough to say good-bye. 

You watched him bitter-sweetly as he moved down the line, calling other cadets' names and gave them their assignments. You tried to remember their faces because you were a realist and knew not everyone would make it home...

But this was not the time to think of such things!

You got one of the coveted stations aboard the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ and , barring they didn't look too deep in your Classified files, it should be smooth sailing! You weren't exactly a 'social butterfly' in the Academy, so you were hoping to avoid as many people as possible. The irony did not escape you as you were about to be spending a couple years in close quarters with near 400 crew members, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Being on your own for so long..even after 3 years people skills still weren't your thing. Shoot, you even had the luxury of a single dorm!

You headed back to that dorm for one last run-over of your stuff to be transported to your future 5 year home. The _Enterprise_ was done with her construction after the Krall incident at _Yorktown_ and was sadly hard up for fresh crew. 

As you surveyed your modest amount of luggage, mostly instruments that were dear to you and a few clothes because let's be honest, you'll probably be living out of your uniform, you switched out of your Cadet Reds and to some comfy civvies. You had your few nice outfits already packed away, so you had on your ol' faithful blue jeans that've lasted from here to Maine and everywhere in between, some casual combat boots that got you outta more scraps than you care to count, an old Jack Daniels tee, and your trusty 'hoodie of 1000 pockets' (Uncle Doohan called it that, not you) but only had about 8. Yup, you were ready to raise a couple days of trouble before shipping out. One last _hoorah_!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------------------------

Those ' _hoorahs_ ' were a terrible idea and you will never hear the end of it from Uncle Doohan for bailing you out of that dingy holding cell back at County. 

_”Just because ye dress like trouble does nae mean ya go lookin' fer it!”_ you remember him scolding you on the way to the hospital. He made you sit in the waiting room with a cold piece of steak to your eye NOT because it works better than an ice pack, but because he wanted to teach you some sort of lesson by embarrassing you as he sat with his arms crossed. _”And don't ye even_ **think** _'bout dropping that there steak. That's dinner, Lassie.”_ You remembered the smirk accented with his mustache, exaggerating that he was pleased as punch about this. You guessed one last bit of 'parenting' would make him feel better after you were off playing 'Cowboys  & Aliens', as you remember Ms. Mavis calling Starfleet. 

“Y/N?...uh F/N L/N?” the nurse stepped out with your clipboard. Time to face the music.

Doctors weren't really your thing. You did almost everything yourself unless it got _really_ bad, like that hairline fracture you sustained while you may or may not have been cliff jumping in Washington that one summer..For the most part you served your own medical attention when needed after you learned a thing or two at the age of 15 from that clinic in Georgia. Wild times..

“Ms. L/N? This is your room, here. The Doctor will be with you in a minute so please change into the provided articles there.” he gestured to the standard, disposable hospital gown two-piece thing that was only for covering, not for flattering. You sighed.

You stripped yourself of your garments, and maybe a little dignity, and waited on the bio-bed. You anticipated some old geezer know-it-all with a gray beard, spectacles, and ponch to waltz in and give you the condescending once over, thus proceeding to an uncomfortable physical. Instead, you laid your eyes on the most handsome doctor you've seen this side of the Mississippi. 

He was tall, tan, and had a handsomely rugged look about him. Those hazel eyes of his glanced your way, then to the chart in his hands, and then back to you. He had a certain twinkle about him as he seemed to size you up, then he laid eyes on the steak you had set on the counter. 

“Well now, I've never had a patient that brought their dinner with them.” he grinned. His voice was deep and warm with an accent that reminded you of home, but maybe a couple states over.

You snorted. “Nah, Doc. That's just what's left of the fella what gave me this shiner!” you chuckled back to him, the laughter was a bit much and you ended up holding your side. Right. Bruised ribs.

“Ha! Well don't let me get on your bad side because this regen is gonna sting a bit.” he scanned you with a tricorder and proceeded with the wand. And boy he wasn't joking! It felt like pins and needles on your eye and side, but you held it together.

“So, Cadet L/N, you wanna tell me about this steak that gave you the eye? This'll take a few minutes.” Okay you take it back. This was uncomfortably close. This fine specimen of a Southern gent was all in your bubble. A witty repartee you could dish out, but genuine small talk?

“Uh..,” you were subtly leaning away from his proximity,” well ya see him and his buddy the chicken breast kept giving me unsolicited wolf whistles and got a bit grabby..so I decided to tell 'em ' _Sure, let me make dinner! I know my way around a bbq!_ ' and it kinda spiraled from there, heh.” By this point you were leaning so far away, the backs of your knees hit the edge of the bio-bed. 

“Ya got somewhere to be kid? You're gonna fall off and have to stay a might longer for me to patch ya up.” he chuckled a bit, but had a slight frustrated tone.

“Right, right..heh.” You didn't bother correcting him for calling you a kid, much like when he called you a Cadet. You realized your files must not've been update yet, but that hardly mattered since you were leaving Terra Firma tomorrow and would likely never see this doctor again. 

“Aaaand, finished!” he pulled away as he finished 5 minutes later. He had that smile on his face as he put his tools away. He turned to shake your hand. “Right as rain, Ms. L/N. Don't let me catch a report that you were in here again, now, Missy or I'll get the _real_ story from that Mr. Steak again.”

You couldn't help but blush as you shook his hand. You felt really stupid for making the steak thing a _thing_ to begin with. You'd get your Uncle back for this for sure!

“And pardon my manners,” he then covered his other hand holding yours on top with his free hand,” the name's McCoy, Leonard McCoy.” He really did have a voice you could get used to hearing, but _'Now's not the time, Y/N! Get it together!_ you berated yourself in your head. 

“Uh yeah..thanksalotIneedyoutogonow,bye!” you rushed and all but shoved him out the door. You were still in that hospital get up for Pete's sake! You changed faster than the time the cops nearly caught you skinny dipping in the Shenandoah on West Virginia side. 

When everything was buttoned and laced you ran out and through the corridors so fast you didn't even see Dr. McCoy in your wake. You grabbed Uncle Doohan and nearly dragged him back to the car..where you knew you were safe..from hot doctors of any sort. 

“Ye want to tell me what that was all about, Lassie? Ye nearly gave me a heart attack! Then we'd have to go all the way back there and be here all night.” He started the hover car up and pulled away. You didn't answer him. You just leaned back and shut your eyes, trying to calm your racing heart down. Could you have been a bigger fool back there, or what?

 _Ah, well. At least I'll never have to embarrass myself in front of McCoy again, even if I make it back planet-side or not_..Or, so you thought.

\----------------------------------------------------------back at the hospital-------------------------------------------

“Doctor McCoy!...Why is there a steak in this room??” 

McCoy couldn't help the laugh that sputtered out. That kid showed a lot of bravado, but none too much sense it seems. He'd miss shenanigans like this, but he had a job to do aboard the _Enterprise_ and to all those who needed his help out there. 

He inwardly wished the Cadet luck as he threw the steak in the bio-incinerator along with the kid's patient garments, turned in his clip board, and headed to his hover car to try and finish packing for tomorrow. 

_Once more, into the black_ he chuckled at his revised Shakespeare quote on the drive back to his temporary quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can tell, Reader's been to a lot of places, but all will be clear later. I have no idea how long this piece is going to be. So, bear with me for this ride if you want...you can still get off if you want and leave a salty Yelp! review.


	3. Little Fish in a Big Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get Reader on the Enterprise and a certain new Scotsman sees potential.

Today's the day.

 

All your stuff was transported to your quarters, but you couldn't help but feel the awe that the _Enterprise_ inspired as you stood at one of the Jupiter Station's many windows. Your home for the next few years looked gorgeous and you couldn't wait to get out there and explore all those strange new worlds and new civilizations. Your excitement was bottled up for the time being, though, as Uncle Doohan sided up next to you. You wouldn't give him that self-satisfaction until maybe a month or so. _He can stew in it for a bit_ , you thought.

“She's a beauty, isn't she?” he turned to you.

“No doubt about that. I still can't believe I get to serve on the flagship of the 'fleet.” You smiled over at him. “You sure you didn't use one of your.. _methods_ again? I won't tell.” 

“Not this time, Lass,” he winked, “You did this all on yer own. And I cannae be prouder.”

That did it. 

You turned and near crashed into him. All the emotions you told yourself you'd push down until you got on the ship came pouring out. You gripped him tight, and he gripped back tighter. That was all that needed to be said between the two of you.

You were leaving the man you viewed as your father, and you knew he saw you as his own blood. He left all the time before, but this time _you_ are the one leaving. The one who'd be living the unknown. He'd be the one planet-side and worried all the time, now. And you really didn't want to let him down...

You both pulled away from each other, arms at parade rest behind your backs. 

You nodded.

“Permission to board the _Enterprise_ and explore the galaxy, Commander Doohan?”

He nodded back.

“Permission granted, Ensign L/N.” He put his hand on your shoulder. “And at least try to be safe, ye hear? This old man's ticker can only handle so much.”

You broke character and couldn't help the chuckle. “No promises.” You gave his hand back.

“Ack, off with ya then.” He shooed you off with a sad smile.

You smiled back and turned away, heading for the transporter with other crew members.

James Doohan watched you until your shimmering atoms disappeared. “Be safe out there, m'wee devil.” 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The shimmering and tingling sensation stopped, as your vision of the Station changed to that of a starship transporter room. You stood straight at attention toward the high-ranking Commander in Ops Red behind the console. You waited your turn as the other crew gave their rank and name. 

“Ensign L/N, sir! Permission to come aboard?” You looked him in the eye, not wanting to show any sign of hesitation toward your superior. First impressions and all that.

“Permission granted!” He said less seriously and looked you up and down. He then held out his hand for a shake and that was..unexpected. “Name's Montgomery Scott, but you can call me 'Scotty', Lass. Looks like we'll be workin' together, after all.” 

You shook his hand with a flabbergasted feeling. What are the odds of _another_ Scotsman being in your life away from Earth? Maybe you should've played the lottery before you left...

“Aye, sir.” You smiled back at his enthusiasm and began your walk outside the transporter room. “Can't wait to get started!” 

Scotty watched you off with a smile. He had a good feeling about you on his team.

\----------------------------------

You knew your room assignment, and being the socially-challengd person you were, you speed-walked your way to your cabin to unpack and calm down a bit to really absorb that in a few hours you'd be leaving the Sol System. 

You were so focused on getting to your room that you didn't see someone walking against your direction in the corridor. All you caught a glimpse of was Command Gold and herd a “Hey!-”..before accidentally elbowing the person. 

You were too wound up, though, and all you could do was throw out a half hearted “Sorry!” as you hurried on your way. If they cornered you later you'd apologize better, but you were on a mission.

–

You made it to your room, and being in the lower ranks meant you had expected a roommate. Yet when you arrived, you noticed the other half of the room sans your stuff was completely empty. Confused, you checked your official PADD on your bed and noticed a message:

 _Ensign L/N_  
_This is a message to inform you that your cabin-mate, Lt. Angar, has experienced a personal emergency and will no longer be aboard the_ Enterprise _until further notice._  
\--Admiral Archer  
Starfleet HQ

 

...You **really** should have played the lottery. 

How lucky could you get? I mean, you hoped they were okay, but a room to yourself on this huge ship? You were hoping this day didn't use up your luck all at once!  
You then began to unpack and spread out your things. If you did get a replacement roommate, chances are it won't be for a good while. You set your clothes in their proper place, but your pride lay in the organizing of your various instruments strewn about the small space with their stands and on hooks. Your few physical photo frames and a couple holo-photos were nicely spread out on your desk along with a few keepsakes from your travels. 

Satisfied, you felt a bit of gnawing hunger. You then proceeded to scroll through your PADD and scanned the _Enterprise's_ schematics for the umpteenth time to double check the deck location of the Mess. There'd probably be a lot of people, but you supposed it was best to get it over with.

You sighed. _Try not to make TOO much eye contact until you start working_ , you thought to yourself as you stepped into the turbo-lift. 

–

 

You stepped through the archway to the Mess and made a bee-line toward the line of your fellow officers. It was as nerve wrecking as your first day of school all over again!

You held it together as you opted for a selection of fruit, cheese, and crackers from the lovely 'Chef'. She was a sweet woman who insisted you call her that over 'Ma'am' and snuck you a bit of this good, non-replicated stuff. ..This day kept getting better and better in your opinion!

Until it didn't.  
…  
…

You were happily sitting in your isolated corner of the Mess hall when the shadow of a figure covered half your table. You were really not wanting to make trouble on your first day, so you didn't even make eye contact...until said mysterious interloper sat across from you.

“Fancy runnin' into you, here, Lassie.” the figure now known as Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott smiled widely and with such happiness in him that you couldn't help but be infected by it.

“H-Hello, Commander. I didn't think I'd be seeing you until Beta shift!...If at all actually.” You sputtered out so fantastically that you couldn't help but clench your fists under the table at feeling embarrassed about being caught off guard by a superior officer, basically your boss!

“Ack, never mind the fancy titles and all that rubbish. If I recall, I did ask you to call me Scotty in the transporter room.” he picked off a couple pieces of your fruit.

You paused for a beat, not making a sound and just staring blankly at your superior like a dumb fish. Your heart clenched a bit, the ache still fresh.

“You alright there, Lassie?” he looked at you with concern now.

“Um,” you shook your head, tying to shake off the feeling, ”Yes si-..Mr. Scott. It's just that..you're Scottish.”

“..Aye. That I am. Why?” Now he was just confused.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude! It's just, well, my Uncle Doohan is also a Scotsman and you sounded _just_ like him for a second.”

“Doohan? _**James**_ Doohan? One of the top starship Chief Engineers for over 20 YEARS?!” He was so excited he had stood up bit by bit out of his seat and leaned VERY close to you over the table. You leaned back a bit feeling a sense of deja-vu. “He's your _Uncle_?”

“Yeah! Um, well, not by blood ya see..er..It's a long story, Si- uh, Mr. Scott.” 

“Well then!” he clapped a hand on your shoulder, “You and I will have loads to chat about, then!”

You felt relieved. Now maybe you could finish your-

“Ah! I almost forgot. I was looking for you to round you up with the rest of the new recruits down in engineering. I wanted you all to start a bit early for a tour of what makes this Beauty tick and to get familiar before we set out! I'll be accompanyin' you since you were a bit tough to track,” he gestured to your badge-less uniform. _Shit!_ , you thought. You had left your Starfleet badge in your room!

“Come on, Lassie! We dinnae have all day!” he called out with a smirk about his features. How did he get over to the Mess opening so fast?! You guessed you weren't going to finish your snack, so you scarfed down what you could before jogging to catch up to him at the turbo-lift.

You jumped into the lift with your Commander and couldn't help but stiffen up at the close proximity to this symbol of authority with a smile on his face. 

“Relax, Lassie,” he called for Engineering, ”I get First Day jitters are no laughing matter, but if you're raised by the great Doohan, this will feel like home in no time!”

“Mr. Scott, I don't know about-” the doors slid open, and your mouth went a-gap “-that.”

 _She's gonna do great_ , he thought as he beamed with pride at your speechlessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all. Comments and criticism appreciated!


	4. Lots of Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a run in with a badass Nurse, a familiar Doctor, a Russian sweetheart, and is a master of avoiding the Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought doing a music playlist thing would be cool.  
> This chapter is 'Unforgettable' by Nat King Cole and should be played when '(*)'  
> shows up

Mr. Scott was now your favorite person on this ship.

All around the vast, yet pristine, underbelly of this magnificent ship was an engineers' paradise. Pipes, gangways, tanks, and the sound of tools steaming and whirring. Those were sounds you would always be used to and made you feel right at home. You then felt something shoved in your hands. A new pair of safety/ welding goggles.

“Mr. Scott?” You turned to your new 'Boss' next to you.

“Ya ready to get ta work, Lassie?” He couldn't help but grin at your enthusiasm.

“Looks like I'm punchin' in early, Boss,” you strapped on your goggles, “now where do you want me?”

You cracked your knuckles and shook loose. _I can do this all day_ , you thought.  
\--------------------------------  
\----------------  
\-------

(*)

 

You flopped on your bed. Exhaustion was your only friend. Your knees felt bruised from 'rescuing' two knuckle-headed Ensigns from inside the Jefferies tubes. You got a wrench dropped on you by a newbie with _butterfingers_ halfway in to your official Gamma shift. And to top it off, the _Enterprise_ had just barely pulled out of docking and it was all hands on deck to adjust the warp core engines because some dunderhead tried cutting corners against Boss' (Mr. Scott) designs! 

*sigh* But it was worth it.

You smiled up at the ceiling, your chest heaving and tired. It felt good to be hard at work with your hands again. You think you made it in good with the Boss. _That might come in handy if you need a favor one day_ , you thought. 

* _chir-chirp!_ *

Ugh! Your comm went off again. It's been going on about every half hour. You knew what it was for but you did not want to get up. You just wanted to stay sprawled on your bed, listening to some classic-classical music to wind down a bit.

Admittedly, you had been dodging this physical almost all day. You'd have to face them sometime, but you really didn't want it to be now. You were fine! You took care of all your minor injuries today and kept on truckin' like you always did. You really didn't want that to change..at least not yet.

You kept your eyes fixed on the ceiling some more, trying to make the comm chirping blend in with the sweet piano melody and soothing vocals.

Eventually, it worked and you slipped off into dreamland. You were so beat you slept in your uniform without a true care in the world. Your alarm was set anyway! You'd be fine.

That was how your first day ended. Asleep on top of the covers still in your uniform....

\-------

\----

–

* **THUMP!!** *

“Oof!” You groaned from the floor. Yep, you were still graceful as ever.

You got to your knees and tiredly rubbed your face. You also felt really gross in your sweaty and slightly smokey smelling uniform reds. Ugh. You rounded up some fresh clothes and headed for the sonic. Nothing would ever compare to good ol' hot water when it comes to relaxation on the body and soul. Maybe that can be a reality if you miraculously moved up in ranks before you were 40!...the thought made you snort in amusement. You didn't join the 'fleet for rank and privilege. You joined to do something that could make a difference, something you were good at so why not?

You finished your sonic.

You donned your fresh red tunic, trousers, your lucky screwdriver tucked in your pocket, and rested strapped your new goggles upon your head for some personal flair. You were ready to start the day!

*chir-chirp*

Crap.

You flipped open your comm and saw it was Boss. What could he want this early? You didn't start shift until later.

“Yeah, Boss?” you answered.

“Lass, we talked about this. Scotty's the name.” He couldn't sound annoyed if he tried. The smile could be heard in his voice.

“Whatever you say, Boss.” You smiled. “So what's up? There's no catastrophic explosion scheduled at least until after 4.”

“Ha! Right you are.” He cleared his throat. “Anyway, Lass I cannae cover you today. It's time.”

Ugh!! He couldn't hold the hounds off you for a little longer. It was time for your check-up. 

Great.

“Copy that, Boss.” You sighed.

“Good luck! Don't you worry, we have the best doc in the 'fleet!”

That still didn't boost your confidence.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You exited the lift headed to Sick Bay, not afraid to take your sweet time. The swoosh of the doors sent a chill down your spine. And then there was the smell..sterile. Too clean and slightly sweet. It didn't bring up the best of memories.

“Well, well, well. Look what the tribble dragged in. A certain Ensign L/N finally graces us with her presence!” A fairly pretty nurse came up to greet you. She had an amused smile on her face, but held an air about her that said ' _Do as I say and you live_ '.

“Heh, you caught me!” Your attempt at humor was sad.

“Well, I'm the head nurse Christine Chapel and I'll be giving you that long overdue physical you've been so good at avoiding.” She smiled again and at the same time had a vice grip on your arm. This woman was not to be trifled with and you really didn't want to be on her bad side.

“Now how could I say no to such hospitality.” You tried turning on the charm, but not lay it on too thick. “I bet you have the gentlest touch this part of the quadrant.” You smiled and hopped up on the bio-bed, holding out your arm so she could check your vitals.

“You,” she checked your blood pressure,” sound like a certain pair of someones I know,” she brought out the tri-corder,”and that usually makes trouble for ME in the end.” She pulled away and glanced at your charts. “Please remove your tunic and stand.” She didn't even look up. Damn, she was a seasoned pro! 

“Yes, ma'am.” You complied and shivered as you removed your top. Doctors' offices always seemed chilly on purpose.

She got the scanner out with a slight disapproving look at the small bruises you had taken care of. “Keep still, dear.” She was focused on the holo of your innards and so forth. “And for your information, the so-called 'gentlest touch this part of the quadrant' title has already been taken.”

“No way,” you held out your arms,” by who?”

Just then, the privacy screen opened unexpectedly and you couldn't move if an angry Gorn was charging you at that moment. 

“Doctor McCoy!” Chapel cried out. “You're early and actually look like a decent human being.”

“Ha, ha..very funny.” He rubbed his eyes. He grabbed your chart, not having even looked up at you yet. Maybe he wouldn't even rememb--

“L/N?”

Crap

“ _Ensign_ L/N?” He finally looked up at you, his shocked look meeting your sheepish one. “Why didn't you tell me you were-”  
“It just didn't feel important at the time, okay?” You bit your lip looking away, putting your arms down because it felt stupid still holding them in the air.

“Course its important!” he set your chart aside, “bet you worked hard for that rank and you deserve to be called so.” He nodded firmly with a set grin. 

“Yeah, well..” you winced at one of your faint bruises. Wait...you didn't have a shirt on! You were just standing there talking to this gorgeous specimen of a man in your bra that had pictures of cartoon cats on it!! 

“Hey, I hope you're not getting in to any scraps on the ship already,” he chuckled, turning around to pick up your chart again. “Don't wanna see you makin' a home for yourself here like our beloved bone-head of a Captain-”

“Hey!” 

The doors swooshed open to Sick Bay and in marched the man in gold, himself.

“I resent that remark! That hurts, Bonesy.” Jim Kirk waltzed right in and slung his arm around Doctor McCoy like it was meant to be there.

“Jim! What'd I say about burstin' in here unannounced? I have a patient to work with and I don't need any distractions.”

“Patient?” Jim looked around. “What patient, Bones?”

“What do you m-” McCoy turned around to an empty exam room. “What the hell?”

Yup. You were gone. He didn't see you scramble and put your shirt on as fast as humanly possible and sneak out the secondary door. 

There was NO way you were going to keep talking not just without a shirt, but without a shirt in front of the _Captain_ of the freakin' _Enterprise_! You could in no way make two lousy impressions to the CMO and Captain. Nu uh.

\--------------------------------  
\-----------------------  
\----------

 

You scurried to the mess for breakfast..lunch...brunch?

After chatting with Chef for a bit, you took the unoccupied corner seat with your replicated grilled cheese and tomato soup. It was nice and peaceful, until you looked up and saw the Senior Bridge crew waltz in the mess like a pack of cool kids in high school. 

Many crew members stopped to look at them, but they were none the wiser. They actually put out a really great aura of friendship and camaraderie. These were the people that saved billions of lives on _several_ occasions! You hated this dumb new kid feeling. It was exactly why you preferred wandering around the bowels of the ship, keeping things running smooth for everyone aboard.

Shit!

The youngest one of the group, Lt. Chekov, spotted your hideaway. He had a bright smile on his baby face and his curls bounces as he strode over to your table.

Damn!

Why didn't you eat faster?

“Hi! You're one of the new crew, yes?”

“That's me, heh.” You looked into his eyes. They just felt so full of..wonder. Yeah, wonder! 

“My name iz Pav-”

“Lt. Pavel Andreievich Chekov. One of the youngest graduates of the Academy and to serve at the helm of a Constitution class starship.” You said automatically, having memorized some of the senior bridge crews' files...just in case.

He looked at you a bit stunned. 

“Oh, uh, sorry I just..I didn't mean to be rude, Sir.”

“No, no, no! Iz not that,” he laughed a bit,” Iz just, you are the first to get my name correct.” He smiled fondly.

“I'm pretty good with accents and such, Sir.” You smiled to yourself as you reminisced on your days out drinking Russian bikers.

“No, no. Not 'Sir', please,” he looked pleadingly,” just Pavel. Please?” 

“Alright,” you sighed with a smile, “Pavel.” That brought a smile to his face. “It's nice to meet you.” You held your hand out for a shake.

“Nice to meet you too Miss..?”

“Ah, Ensign L/N.”

He squeezed your hand with a look.

“I'd really prefer L/N, Pavel.” He accepted this.

Just then you saw the rest of the group give a quick glance your way. You checked the time. 

Shit!

You had lost track of time and now you were late for the meeting you set up in one of the lower deck rec rooms! It was a covert, encrypted message you sent out to the crew of mostly lower ranks and this was the only window for a meeting that worked with everyone's schedules so you just couldn't mess up your secret project.

“Shoot! It was nice chatting, Pavel, but I really have to go!” You got up, ruffled those curls that called for ruffling, and sped out of the mess, dumping the left overs in the incinerator on the way out. 

You wanted to get this done before your shift later.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jim and the gang approached their little Russian wiz kid to sit for a nice, relaxing lunch.

“Hey, Chekov, who was that?” Jim asked as he took a seat across Chekov and next to Spock.

“I believe a new friend, Keptin.” He smiled and continued eating his sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Reader up to? Will she ever properly meet Jim? How is she such a ninja? 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


	5. Of Rock Stars and Actual Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what Reader's been up to as she finally catches the ear of a certain 'Golden Boy'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to post all the lyrics to the songs I use because I kinda wanna share music I love with you all.  
> (*)- 'Everything is Alright' by Motion City Soundtrack  
> (**)- 'Shooting Stars' by Bag Raiders

Your luck in avoiding the Captain was going pretty well. You kept to yourself, your job, and your pet project for about three weeks. You and Mr. Scott had become near inseparable. You both nearly lived in the bowels of the ship and he trusted you and a couple other more competent officers, Ensigns Kennex, Patel, and N'Less (a rare Vulcan engineer), to lounge in his secret back room from time to time. Of course _you_ got secret privilege to his custom made stil that not even the Captain knew about. 

You were also getting more and more comfortable around Sick Bay as well. Not because you wanted to, or course, but you were the go-to person it seemed to bring young, hot-shot Red Shirts up whenever they did something stupid. Needless to say, you've grown a lot more comfortable around Dr. McCoy and have made a special rapport with him as you bonded over tales of the South. Occasionally, Nurse Chapel would give you 'the look' when you were able to break him into his well hidden, deep Georgia drawl. 

You've had this discussion with her on the side before. The 'yes, I have eyes and know he's good looking' conversation. It was nice to know she 'approved' in her own way; she seemed to be very protective of her boss even if he hasn't realized it. But you were a simple Ensign engineer serving on the most prestigious ship of the fleet under the Captain who's saved Earth **and** the Federation on more than one occasion. Dr. McCoy was one of the most renowned surgeons in all of Starfleet with the most knowledge of current xenobiology put into practice and perfector of the neural grafting procedure that is now a standard! Even if you weren't that far apart in age, you felt it wildly inappropriate to even have such thoughts about the CMO. It just wasn't going to happen and you were okay with that..kind of.

That being said, you quit running your thoughts and started rummaging around your quarters to change into comfier civvies. You had the day off with a couple officers who were in your 'project' and decided to have a little jam session. Yup, your project was getting a little band together. It was something you put together to not only blow off some steam through the power of music, but to also get a little sense of camaraderie going. Plus, you had instruments to spare so why not use 'em!

You made your way to the lower deck rec room that not a lot of officers used, so it made the perfect practice space. Once you walked in you saw your fellow engineer John Kennex tuning up the old Fender Jaguar bass you brought. He looked up and smiled.

“Well hey there, Nomad!” He beamed at using the nickname for you that the band came up with. He slung his arm around your shoulders. “Thought you were gonna be busy covering Portman's shift. Heard he took a nasty fall today.” He moved away to sling the bass on.

“Hey don't jinx me. Boss didn't gimme a comm, so I guess I'm off the hook tonight _Number One_.” You chuckled, ruffling his dark and slightly spikey hair. You were made the leader, so your closest companion was going to be your 'second in command' to The Star Trekkers. 

You grabbed your Phant-O Matic guitar that was leaning in its usual spot against the wall, passing Science Ensign Leoda Makor as she tightened up her drum heads.

“Nomad, what we playin' tonight?” she asked, not looking up and she screwed on the cymbals.

“That depends, Doom.” you smiled as you called her nickname. She was obsessed with that old Earth video game, which was surprising for someone on the younger side. “You guys feel like some 21st Century vibes?”  
“Oh _now_ you're talkin'!' John shouted. He was a sucker for 21st Century rock.

“Alright, alright,” you strapped up after turning on the amps. Boy, you were glad it was Gamma shift with nothing but the skeleton crew walking about. “We'll go with-...(*).” Leoda nodded and played the opening drum beats as you cleared your throat.

_Tell me that you're alright!_  
_Everything is alright._

_Oh please tell me that you're alright!_  
_Everything is alright._  


You all took off jamming, oblivious to anyone outside the rec room doors.

\----------------------  
\----------

Jim felt restless that night. It was one of those days that nothing happened and even if it's bad luck, sometimes he wished for some kind of action. He loved being out here, no one would ever question that. But when there's nothing exciting going on and all he does is look over documents and the stacks of PADDs Rand brings him, all that pent up energy gets to be a bit much for him.

That's when he decided it was no use any longer and threw off his sheets, sat up, and began putting his off-duty clothes on because he couldn't walk around in his underwear (as much fun as that would be).

Clad in black, he began his casual stroll. He was thinking about giving Bones a visit, but decided against it. He may not have been too busy today, but his CMO never seems to get a break. _Not that he'd take one voluntarily_ , Jim thought to himself. But recently Bones seemed to have lightened up a bit, and the 'why' wasn't disclosed to Jim no matter how much he's been prodding his best friend. He shrugged off that train of thought.

There was one person he knew would be up and was capable of entertaining him, and that was his favorite Scotsman who loves this ship just as much if not more than Jim. He grinned at his newly made decision and took the lift down to Engineering. He was hoping Scotty had a spot open for him at the 'totally-not-allowed' poker group that he may or may not run during these night shifts. 

Just as he was rounding the corner when something made him stop in his tracks. _Is that..music?_ , he thought. If he could hear it down the hall he figured whoever it was had their speakers on **way** too loud. So he decided to investigate, putting on his 'captainly' aura as he strut down the hall.

It was coming from the rec room, which was odd because who else would be up at this time when they're not on duty?

When the doors swished open, he was surprised to say the least. No, he was in shock! There in the middle of the room he saw three crewmen jamming out on real instruments with smiles on their faces and apparently in their own world, as they hadn't taken notice of Jim slipping in and leaning against the wall with arms crossed and an amused expression on his face. Or maybe it was impressed? He didn't know. But he was damn interested on how this lovely little group started right under his nose.

\----------  
(**)

The Star Trekkers were starting their last song of the night. You had brought out the keyboards for this one and gave Leoda the tambourine and electronic drums for the appropriate bits. 

_It's late and I'm awake_

_Staring at the wall_

_Open up my window  
Head falls out the door_

_No one else around  
But a shimmer takes my eye_

_I lift my head_

_Blinded by the sky  
_

This song made you feel especially connected to what you were doing out here in space. It gave off an energy that made you feel extra alive, especially the bridge.

_Gave my love to a shooting star_  
_But she moves so fast_  
_That I can't keep up_

_I'm chasing_

_I'm in love with a shooting star_  
_But she moves so fast_  
_When she falls then_

_I'll be waiting_  


You finished the outro, near breathless. You turned with a goofy open-mouthed smile to your 'crew' as you all 'whoop-ed' and high-fived each other. You ended with a big group hug, feeling how close you've all become over this past month jamming twice a week. 

*clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap* 

You all froze at the sound of slow clapping coming from the doorway.

You're eyes went wide as **The** James T. Kirk was leaning against the wall next to Scotty 'Boss' and a few other crew. You couldn't help the blush creeping up on your face and you could tell Keenex and Makor felt the same.

“Lass! I didn't know this is what you'd be up to when you started askin' me 'bout the rec room usage. ” Boss came over and slapped a hand on your shoulder as soon as you set your guitar back on the stand. He had a sense of pride about him. 

“Th-thanks, Boss.” You were definitely blushing. “It wasn't much.”

“Ach. Gaun yersel', Lass. You and your mates put on one fine show! If'n you need yourself a set o' bagpipes, I'm your man!” He laughed. “Is that you, Kennex? No wonder you ran soon as your shift ended!” He went over to pat his second favorite Ensign on the back. You were his number one at the moment.  
-  
Jim just stayed on the sidelines watching Scotty's interaction with the singer and the rest of the band . He felt a bit bad that he didn't remember any of the crewmens' names, but Scotty seemed to have taken a shine to the lead gal and he felt it would be appropriate to get to know the three better, especially considering the singer is pretty easy on the eyes. 

He looked her up and down with interest. Though his days of bed hopping have been behind him while he's captain on the ship, he still knows beauty when he sees it and boy does that girl got it in spades. It was a soft attraction, one where there wasn't a whole lot of dressing up needed to appreciate it. 

He strode on over.  
-  
“Glad you liked it, Mr. Scott. Nomad here gives us one hell of a playlist.” Keenex winked in your direction.

“'Nomad' is it? Don't tell me I'm losing crew already!” 

You blinked. You almost forgot about the Captain! And how could you? He sided up to Scotty Boss and you observed the photos of him served no justice to those piercing blue eyes and dazzling bright smile. Oh shit, he's talking to you isn't he?

“Wha-no! I-..,” you elbowed John in his side and he gave a grunt, “it's just a nickname, Sir. I've no interest in abandoning post at all!” You panicked internally. You chalked this up to another first impression failure. 

He chuckled. “Hey, calm down there! At ease,..uh-”

“Ensign L/N, Sir.”

He gave a sheepish look. “Right, heh. You and your gang here put on a heck of a show.” He looked at you in admiration. “I especially like that last one. Really got to me here.” He gestured to his heart. Wow. 

“That means a lot, Sir. Number One and Doom-..er Ensigns Kennex and Makor have all worked pretty hard as well in our down time.” You gestured to your band mates. “I hope this isn't against some regulation.”

“Not that I know of. And if anything, it can be between us and the ship.” He smiled and stepped a bit closer. “Just like the totally-not-allowed poker club Mr. Scott may or may not run and where I may or may not go from time to time.”

“Right, Sir. What happens with crew on the _Enterprise_ , stays on the _Enterprise_..within reason of course!”

“Within reason.” He holds his hand out and you both shake on it. “And you can just call me Jim” he winked.

You blushed. “Maybe if I get to know you better, Captain.”

“Fair. And does a stunning Nomad have a stunning real first name?” Man, could he throw on the charm.

“Maybe if you get to know _me_ better, Sir.” You grinned as you turned to walk away. And if he could see your face he'd see a mortified expression that would make a Vulcan stifle a laugh. You just _flirted_ with the goddamn _Captain_! What were you thinking?!  
-  
Jim wrapped up getting the names of the other two Ensigns and a bit about them. He did quirk an eyebrow when that Keenax kid lingered his gaze on you a bit as you walked out of the rec room, calling it a night. But then again he couldn't blame him since Jim did the exact same thing. 

He bid the crew goodnight as everyone started to file out. He also paused Scotty with a hand on his shoulder. He needed to have a long chat over some good whiskey about his new prized Engineer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Karl Urban reference there, if you caught it. We can imagine he can look like a mini-Bones if you want.  
> Keenex's bass- http://www.dv247.com/assets/products/54844_l.jpg  
> Reader's guitar (Frank Iero reference)- https://d1aeri3ty3izns.cloudfront.net/media/5/56659/317/preview_1.jpg
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


	6. 0 Days Since Last Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise attack on the Enterprise seals off engineering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *- 'Blue Velvet' by Bobby Vinton  
> **- 'Moon River' by Andy Williams
> 
> ps. sorry for inevitable incorrect grammar. I try.

_“Evacuate the immediate vicinity of the warp engines! Now!”_  
-  
_“All hands maintain battle station procedures!”_  
-  
_“..-Hit! Enterprise hit port side! Sheilds 30 %!”_  
-  
_“Seal off Engineering!”_  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
The damage was extensive. Sparks were raining from frayed wires, smoke was coating the upper levels but being slowly filtered out, and there were dozens of injuries sustained. 

Engineering had been sealed off for about a half hour and you and Scotty 'Boss' had been working almost non-stop in complete goggle and filter mask protocol. You couldn't even recognize the red in your own shirt as it was charred and smoked to almost black. Still, you didn't let that stop you. You had a job to do and you were the least injured of a majority of the crew who didn't make it out before the seal. 

With your medical and triage knowledge you'd gathered through the Academy and life, you were able to bandage, brace, and splint many of the other officers' injuries and dragged them to a clear space against the wall by the doors waiting for the all clear. 

Scotty Boss was working on re-establishing the electronic and computer functions and taking care of Life Support and you were two levels up in the Jefferies tubes with a plasma welder when you felt someone else coming up behind you. 

Without missing a beat or looking up, you knew who it was. 

“Kennex, I thought I told you to either stay with the others by the door or help Keenser with the water tanks.” 

“What, and let the Nomad go it alone? Not a chance, Hero.” He laughs as he straps on his goggles and pulls out his sonic tool kit. 

“Not a hero.” You grumbled. You were just doing what had to be done. “Fine, go fix the door systems.” 

“Aye, aye!” He shambled past you on his knees. He should be safe down on the ground but _no_ , he's up here with you with a sprained ankle. _Psht, kids.._ , you thought. 

You heard him grunt climbing down the ladder. His struggle was hard to ignore and if he wriggled any more he'd wreck his oxygen apparatus. You checked your own and saw you and the few other minor injured had about an hour left. Great.. 

***clang!***

_shit_

“Y/N! H-Help! I'm stuck!” You heard John call out to you from the shaft. 

You quickly shimmied on over and saw that Kennex was dangling, one arm holding his side and the other the only thing holding him up from a 10 foot drop. He had a look of agony under the surface, but smiled when he saw you peering over the ledge. You hopped over and started to climb down to him. 

“H-hey, Nomad.” He gritted his teeth. “Nice'a you to-" 

“I swear to God if you say 'drop in' I will let you hang there, Kennex.” You grumbled, climbing over and below him so he could get a piggy-back grip on you. He grunted as his legs wrapped around your hips and whimpered as he gripped onto your shoulders like a damn spider monkey. _When is shore leave, again?_

“You make a lovely chariot, you know.” He teased as you eased both of you onto the ground. 

“Don't make me drop you.” You groused halfheartedly. What can you say? He's been growin' on you. 

“Looks like we'll need a new bassist for a bit. I can always manage a tambourine! Maybe maracas..” he noted much too cheerfully for his situation. Let it never be said the kid wasn't an optimist. 

You then carried him toward the far wall when the doors finally began to open. That meant the contamination was contained and you all were somewhat in the clear! And now you had to help haul the injured up to Sick Bay..joy.  
\--------  
\---- 

You started with John, who immediately tried to look 'hot' laid out on the biobed to the young nurses. _Yep, he's feeling better already._

You then ran all the way back down and in total brought about 11 other engineers to get treatment before you admitted you were pooped and Scotty 'Boss' made you take a 'wee rest' in his secret poker room that happened to have a small cot. 

You were sore, exhausted, smelled like barbecue, and a bit hungry now that you thought about it. The last thing you did was tell the computer to link with your personal comm and play some music from your 'relax' collection on random to help you zone your mind out. 

_(*)_  
\-------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------  
\----------------------------  
\------------------  
\----------  
\-----  
– 

Leonard was dog tired. 

He and the Sick Bay staff had all worked near 48 hours in total trying to stabilize a good chunk of crew from all around the ship after the Romulans decided to 'accidentally' cross a blind spot through the Neutral Zone border near where the _Enterprise_ just happened to be at that moment at a border patrol station. _Typical Romulan bullshit_ he thought. 

He was on the lift down toward engineering to do a last personnel check-in with Scotty to make sure everyone who didn't need to be there wasn't. He had no patience to deal with injured engineers runnin' around half cocked, as that leads to even more careless mistakes and injuries he was **not** in the mood for dealin' with at the moment. 

“Doctor! Ta what do we owe the grand pleasure of your presence?” Scotty jogged over and slapped a hand on McCoy's shoulder with hearty smile on his soot smudged face. He'd been hard at work as well, but no one could really tell Scotty when to take a break on his beloved 'Silver Lady'. 

“Mister Scott!” he made sure his voice carried firm but with a smile, “I am here to make one last count on any of your people-” he eyed those in the immediate vicinity, “trying to slip through and work when you and I both know they shouldn't be. Don't want anyone goin' blind, breakin' a leg, or cuttin' a limb off before I call it a nigh'.” He was so tired that southern drawl of his was becoming more and more prominent. 

He surveyed the vast engineering department and saw some gulp hard and tug at their charred sleeves. All in all, 12 crewmen reluctantly left what they were doing and headed to bed. _Yep, no doubtin' the loyalty of Scotty's people_ he thought. _Just like every dedicated soul in every department aboard this ship that keep it runnin' and the best in the 'Fleet._

“Is that everyone, Mister Scott?” he came to stand beside Scotty as they watched the crew exit and the rest of them puttering around the engine room to up in the rafters. 

“Well, there is _one_ more. She hasn't been checked out today an-” 

“ _Hasn't been checked out_?! At all?!” His fatigue really wasn't paired well with his natural grumpy state. 

“Doctor, I assure you. I've had her restin' since she finished bringin' in that first 11 crew as soon as those doors opened and-” 

“ _Takin' care'a 11 crew_?! Alone?! Good god, man, why didn't anyone see her straight away? I had nurses all over this place!” Leonard scrambled to get a hold of the small medkit he had brought with him. 

“Relax, Doctor. She's not as banged up as the rest'a the crew. She was a huge help! This Lass will make Lieutenant soon. I bet my grand-pappy's bagpipes on it.” He smiled as he lead a frantic McCoy toward his infamous 'secret' poker room hidden away behind a wall panel. Of course Leonard had frequented the room to have a drink or two off shift with Scotty and a few rounds of poker with Jim, but with Jim it somehow always ended up being strip poker. 

_(**)_

As they got toward the small 'bedroom', McCoy could hear soft music being played. _Ancient music, at that_ he thought to himself.

Scotty got the lights at 50% and he almost couldn't believe the coincidence who it was! ..Almost. 

He put his hands on his hips with a subtle grin as he watched your deep breaths in and out. _Who'da thought my little escape artist would be some hero'a the hour?_ He was too tired to feel the usual creepyness he usually felt when he called you that in his head whenever he saw you. 

Leonard McCoy held no illusions about who he was and what he projected to others. He knew he could be a grouse, stubborn, and spoke his mind often and that was off-putting to a nice majority on the ship..which was fine in the long run. He may not always feel approachable, but everyone on the _Enterprise_ knew he was the best and would always be there for them no matter what. They all felt grateful to have the best doctor in the 'Fleet having their backs. 

You, though. You had inadvertently become one of the few he had taken a shine to that wasn't a part of the senior crew. Maybe it was your care-free independent attitude, your rough around the edges allure, or even the little accent he would pick up from you now and again when he heard you in some animated conversation with his nurses around the Sick Bay. 

There was just something about you he wanted to get to know more. 

But for now, he needed to be your doctor and wake up his patient. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while and this feels on the short-ish side. School got out last week and I'm finally home again and settling in with work. Plus, I'm not sure how many people are reading this anyway, but I do it for my own sake now.


	7. Sparks Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader had made a terrible mistake and fears the past she left behind. Meanwhile the Captain and CMO make some discoveries of their own while Scotty just wants to find his best engineer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked up a lot of Scottish slang/ phrase sites and if anything is being used incorrectly go ahead and call me out. I've also looked up lots of Southern slang and such as well, but same applies if I'm doing it wrong.
> 
> Also, I swear we'll get to Reader's past, but I have no true set plan for this and am making a lot of it up as I go along, hoping others are liking it in some capacity or another.

_”Hey..”_  
-  
-  
-  
_”Hey..wake up, darlin'.._  
-  
-  
_Ugh....wha??_  
-  
_”There's a girl. Rise 'n shine, darlin'.”_

You knew that voice. 

It was deep, and warm, and had a tinge of home...and it was also _very_ close sounding.

“GAH!”  
**wham!**  
_thump.._

You shouted and sprung up on the cot from your now cramped feeling position. The only thing worse that your cramp feeling was being startled in the first place as that was usually followed by a right hook to your unknown assailant. 

Unfortunately, that 'assailant' was the Peach to your Bluegrass counterpart whom you had a slight crush on. 

Yes, you admitted that to yourself a few days ago when the epiphany hit you like Ms. Mavis' old possum pie a day after she made it. _You and the other kids used to joke that sucker could knock down an elephant, but were all always grateful to Ms. Mavis._

You were in Sick Bay when it happened. You were watching the Doctor patch up a fellow engineer, Ensign Dos, as his sonic wrench malfunctioned and shocked him with you in the cross-hairs.

You could see beneath his gruff, berating tone that he really cared about the crew and was held in such high esteem with the whole Engineering department. He liked putting on the demeanor of an ornery bobcat, but you knew deep down he weren't nothin' but a little ol' marsh rabbit hoppin' here and there always worrying about everyone (especially the Captain). 

You were chatting with Christine when it happened. She caught your thousand mile stare in McCoy's direction and gave you a look like she caught you with your hand in the cookie jar. You couldn't help the blush that rose on you and her inquisition to get you to verbally admit your feelings had caused the bio-bed to pick up on your elevated heart rate and embarrassingly start beeping, alerting McCoy's attention from behind the partition. 

As Chapel went to let him in, you had pulled one of your 'famous escapes' and was gone by the time he got passed Chapel to check on you. _What would he want with an Ensign like me, anyway?_ You thought often. _Besides, I can't have him learn of my past..him **or** the Captain.._

You had resolved to keep your feelings buried deep, deeeep down--way down. You didn't need these complications out here in the black in an enclosed gossip machine. 

Currently, said gossip machine was going to have a field day with you.

Your right hook, tried and true, dropped McCoy like a newborn baby giraffe and laid him out on the floor spread-eagle. If this were an old cartoon holo, he'd probably be seeing stars.

Scotty 'Boss' stared at you, then the Doctor, then back to you with his mouth agape for a minute until he scurried to the wall panel calling for medical and a gurney. 

You were just as stunned by what you did.

How could you! 

You'd be court martialed and thrown in the brig for sure! Even in if _was_ an accident.

You did the only thing you could think of and ran. Ran and didn't look back as Scotty tried calling out for you. 

They'd be after you any minute. 

Any _second_ and they'd be on you, ready to ship you back to Earth and thrown in prison! 

You could see it now, as you tossed your badge in a random direction. Just like before. 

You remembered back on Earth being on the run for so long, constantly looking over your shoulder. Until finally you were caught and sent to that Cestus III outpost and...

You didn't want to dwell on the memories as you curled up in a favorite ventilation shaft of yours. 

You hugged your knees to your chest as you fought off the tears threatening to fall. _-sniff-_

You huddled there for you didn't know how long, shutting out the noises from below on the outside. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------  
\-------------------  
\--------

Jim was zoning out as he glanced over what must've been his thousandth report of the day he had to catch up on when he heard the buzzer for his quarters. The doors opened and he was greeted by a sweaty looking Scotty in his doorway.

“Mister Scott! What seems to be the problem?” Jim ran over to help the Scotsman to stand straight. “And..why are you so sweaty?”

“Captain!” he wheezed out. “Th-There's been an incident with Doctor McCoy an- Hey!”

Jim didn't catch anything past that as he sprinted to the turbo lift ahead of Scotty after throwing on some sweatpants and a shirt.

He didn't mess around when it came to Bones as he jogged down the corridor to Sick Bay. 

_-swoosh-_

The Sick Bay doors opened and he spotted Bones being fussed over by Christine and her tri-corder. 

“Bones! What happened? Who did this?” He gave McCoy a once over to assess any damage and spotted the bruise on his jaw currently being worked on by Chapel. 

“Jim! I'm _fine_.” He waved off Christine as she finished with the regen on his face, the bruise gone away.

“Who attacked you, Bones? We'll find 'em if I have to send security deck by deck and-”

“ _JIM_! Would ya let me explain? This is kinda my fault in a way anyhow. Y/LN didn't mean to-”

“Y/LN? _Ensign_ Y/LN? She assaulted you?” His expression was one of disbelief. 

“Not _assaulted_ , Jim. I told you, it was kinda my fault.” he blushed a bit as he recounted what happened down to when he went lights out on the poker room floor. 

Jim couldn't help the full-bellied laughter escaping him as Bones finished his story. 

“Glad you find this amusin', _Captain_.” McCoy had on his signature scowl as he finally took in what Jim was wearing. “Or should I just 'Set My Phaser to Sexy' like you?” He couldn't help the smirk as he wondered what people would think of the great Captain Kirk in a novelty sleep shirt.

“Well it certainly wouldn't hurt _me_ but I also couldn't just go running around my ship half naked, could I?” Jim smirked as he stuck a pose.

“Lord help. You know how busy you'd make my Sick Bay with all the blindness you'd cause runnin' around in your skin?”

“Say what you want, Bonsey. I got my eye on someone in particular anyway.” He looked away with a bashful, far off gaze.

“Well, that makes two of you.” Chapel threw out in a nonchalant fashion as she packed away her medical supplies and headed out to her quarters for some well earned rest. 

“Chris!-”

“Bones..you? Really? WOW.” Jim beamed a glowing smile as he slung his arm around McCoy's shoulders. “Who's the lucky gal?..or guy? I'm the last to judge my best friend.” He nudged Bones' ribs playfully.  
“ _Her_ name's Business. First name, Mind-yer-Own.” Bones turned away with a deep blush on his scowling features.

“Wow, looks like my Southern brother's got it _bad_ , huh.” He winked.

“I-..well what about _you_ , Romeo? Who could possibly've caught the gaze of James T. Kirk?” Bones tried his best to steer the subject away from himself.

“Now, now, Bones. You know a Captain doesn't kiss and tell. Like the saying goes, 'loose lips sink ships', y'know?” Jim was close to sauntering out the door when in burst an even sweatier and more frantic Scotty.

“Captain! Doctor!” He wheezed, bent over with hands on his knees. “I looked everywhere I could think, but I cannae find her anywhere!”

“Whoa, whoa, slow _down_ , Scotty.” Jim rushed over to once again hoist his Chief Engineer to his feet.

“What's wrong? Who's her?” McCoy rushed to Scotty's other side and helped Jim sit him on a bio-bed so he could start explaining.

“Y/LN! I cannae find her anywhere since she knocked the daylights out'tha good Doctor.” 

That's when both men stood straight at attention simultaneously and the mention of your name.

He turned to look at Leonard with such panic in his eyes, then turned to Jim. “She didnae mean it, Captain. It was just a misunderstandin' an' I'll put my stripes on the line if I have to.”

“Hey, Scotty, relax.” He placed his hands firm on both Scotty's shoulders. “No one's messing with anyone's stripes. Now, start from the top.”

“After I called for the medics for the Doctor, she took off in a sprint haverin somethin' I could nae hear but she was still lookin' a bit peely wally an-”

“In _Standard_ , please Mr. Scott.” Jim pinched the bridge of his nose. He loved Scotty, but the man was like Bones in that their accents became almost indiscernible when they were worked up. He was glad his inner Iowa wasn't that bad.

“Sorry, Jim. I just..I care about the Lass and she looked a fright before I could catch up ta her. I feel responsible.” Mr. Scott looked down in shame, but just then McCoy placed his reaffirming grip on his arm.

“No, Mr. Scott. Let's agree to disagree and say it's nobody's fault.” He offered a small smile. 

“We'll find (Y/LN).” Jim stepped up confidently. “I'm pretty good at solving mysteries, after all.” He threw out a wink, but inside he was growing more concerned for the young lady that kept peaking his interest.

“Not if I find her first so's I can get to apologizin'.” McCoy stepped up just as confident next to Jim.

Both men then gave each other the side-eye in suspicion.

 _Am I that loused, or did I start some kinda competition?_ Scotty thought to himself as he took in the friendly rival smirks they gave one another as they both hot-footed it out of Sick Bay toward Engineering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely fastest update I've done, but I'm eager in getting the Boys' perspective now and again.
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


	8. Seek and Ye Shall Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is still amiss, but Jim and Bones don't give up the chase. Though the getting her out of the hiding place is another matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Scottish slang/ sayings. Again, if I'm doing it wrong don't hesitate to call me out on it. Not beta'd, so I'm sure there are quit a few grammar errors and such.

Their 'competition' was fruitless, to say the least.

At least after the first two hours scouring near half the ship on their own.

McCoy was at his wits' end with worry, and Jim was growing a tad frustrated of the chase. 

Unbeknownst to the men below, you had given up the concept of hiding and had actually fallen asleep in your vent. 

Your tears and self-pity earlier had brought on one hell of a headache and you couldn't do much else but hunker down for a nap. After all, it was still mid-Gamma shift after an 'eventful' day.

\---------

Leonard was just about to call it a night.

He figured that maybe it was useless for them to be looking for you when you clearly didn't want to be found in the first place. But dammit he had to face you sooner or later anyway! He didn't want to leave with you thinking he'd want to lock you up or something.

So, he was giving Engineering one last go 'round when luck finally seemed to strike him where he stood.

It was dead silent with the engineers not in this section. That gave just enough acoustics for McCoy to catch what he'd describe as 'kitten sniffles' coming from way above in what could be considered the ship's rafters.

_Bingo!_

He stared at the ladders that lead to the sound you were undoubtedly making, gulping hard as he realized he'd need to go up a'ways to get to that little vent in the corner.

As he ascended at a snail's pace, he realized how right Christine was in her nagging him about his feelings. 

_Dammit! I really am like some teenager again with a stupid crush._ He thought as he gripped each rung a bit harder the higher he went. _Steady, McCoy. You can do this for your 'patient'..Yeah, that's it. Just a patient._

Just as he was nearing the top, he heard footsteps rushing toward the area from below.

“Bones! What the hell are you doing up there?!”

Of course it was Jim. 

“Jim, I got a feelin' our little kitten's been in the tree this whole time.” He called down to Jim with his eyes closed. He really didn't need to think about how high up he was.

“Okay, but why are you climbing the tube? Why didn't you take the lift?” The blonde gestured to the hover lift about 8 feet away. 

“If I'da known about that I wouldn't be here, now would I.” McCoy grumbled to himself as he reached the entry-way to the vent shaft. He heard Jim activate the lift, but decided to get a move on anyway.

It wasn't a tiny entrance, but it was a bit of a tight squeeze for a man of Leonard's build. Yet, now that he had reached his destination, he had no clue where to start. 

He wriggled onto the ledge on his hands and knees, feeling like a teenager trying to mess around on a kids' jungle gym.

He crawled about 4 feet in when he could make out a silhouette of a curled up figure. He smiled to himself at how innocent you looked, but then bore a frown as he realized said figure was behind a locked mesh fence. _Dammit. She wasn't messin' around._

All of a sudden he got spooked by something grabbing at his ankle and couldn't help but give a little kick back.

“Ach! Hey! It's just me, Bones. Jeez.” Jim was crawling in right behind him. 

“ _Ssshh!_ Keep it down, will ya? Don't wanna spook her off again.” Bones shifted around the tight space until he sat sideways on the curve next to Jim. “She's behind this blasted thing.”

“Wow. Bet she's a real wiz at hide 'n seek, huh Bones.” He peered past McCoy to catch your napping form slumped over behind the fence.

“That, I have no doubt. But what do we do about this fence thing?” He gestured behind him.

“Well, unfortunately it looks like it can only be opened from the other side. There's no access panel on our side, and I can try and work on the wires from here, but it'd take a while,” he chewed his lip a bit, “so best thing to do would be to-”

“Yeah, yeah. We gotta wake her.” Bones muttered back reluctantly as he scooted closer to the fence.

“Hey, why do you get to do it?”

“Because _I'm_ in front. Don't be an infant.” 

Jim scoffed and pouted.

\-------------------------------------

 _".....Pssst..."_  
-  
_"Hey..wake up.."_  
-  
_*ugh* make it stop..just wanna nap.._  
-  
_”There ya are. C'mon, darlin'. Need ya to open then pretty e/c peepers for me. Doctor's orders._

 _I know that voice.._ You thought as you cracked your eyes open a bit. You thought you were going nuts because you could swear you were seeing your Southern school girl crush wedged snugly next to a gold-clad figure with striking blue eyes that looked a _lot_ like those of one James T. Kirk. _I've done it. I've really gone insane, haven't I?_ You thought to yourself as you slowly rose from your position fighting off the mother of all back cramps.

“Well, well,” you turned to face the voice, “welcome back, Sleepin' Beauty.”

You squinted a bit to adjust to the dim light, but lo and behold there was Doctor McCoy, himself, next to Captain Kirk. It was almost comical seeing two grown men crowded in a space like this. _What in the world are they doing in here?_

“We could ask you the same question, _Lieutenant_.” The Captain smiled in both lips and eyes at you.

_Crap, I guess I said that out loud..wait what?_

“Sir, no disrespect, but I'm still just an Ensign.” You turned away, hugging your knees to your chest again.

“Well it _was_ going to be a surprise next week, but I guess you've earned it today..-er yesterday I think.” He checked his comm. “Yeah, yesterday.”

You sighed.

“No offense, Sir, but I don't deserve it.” There was a sadness to your voice both men could hear and they were not liking it.

“Come now, darlin'. What'd I tell you all those months ago 'bout bein' proud'a your rank. Means a lotta work came outta that stripe.” The Doctor gave you the softest gave you've ever seen.

“What he said. I don't just go handing out promotions, you know.” The Captain had a proud and self-satisfied smirk on him. It felt genuine.

“I don't deserve any of this!!” You shouted to the dark and all became quiet..  
-  
-  
-

“Uh, s'cuse me, but I have a very important call for Y/N!” It was Scotty 'Boss' shouting at the three of you from the vent entrance.

 _Great, an even bigger audience to my stupid breakdown_ , you thought not facing anyone anymore.

“Pass it over, Mr. Scott, and set it to speaker.” The Captain said as he reached for the communicator.

As he passed it to the Doctor and he laid it by the fence, you heard the one voice you hadn't heard in months but always thought about when you worked with your boss. Sub-space communications were always far and few between, so you never really had the nerve to contact him all that much. You felt bad, but knew senior crew took priority and it was better to have the lines free in case of an emergency. 

“Lassie, what's this I hear about bein' hold up in some ventilation shaft.” You heard your Uncle's voice. You really didn't want to talk to him right now. _God_ you felt so stupid about all this. You let your emotions get a hold of you. You compromised everything you worked for: your rank, respect and trust from your superior officers, and you definitely let down Doohan..

“I can yeah ya thinkin' all the way across the galaxy, Lass. What's on yer mind.” You couldn't help but give a small smile and respond, totally ignoring the Doctor and Captain who are also interested as to where this was going.

“I messed up, muinntir. I don't deserve to be here.” You whimpered as you knew he'd take you seriously when you called him 'family'. “I....I let you down.”

“Banta, my wee Lass, you could never let me down.”

“But I-”

“No buts. I heard what happened and you know it was nae anyone's fault. But if it's forgivin' you need, I'm sure the good Doctor bares no anger. S'that right, Doctor McCoy?”

“Course it is.” You finally turned toward the Doctor to look him in the eyes. “It was all just a big misunderstandin', but I forgive you if that's what ya need to hear, darlin'.”

You wanted to believe the sincerity of his words, but it was still hard with the Captain witnessing all this. 

You and him have gotten to know each other a bit better over these few months. You've both reveled in your love of old Earth music of the 1980's and you showed him some 21st century sound as well as some ancient classics you loved back home. You still hadn't called him 'Jim' yet, much to his annoyance. At this point you enjoyed teasing him about it. You knew he obviously knew your first name, but because you still kept calling him 'Captain', he refused to give in and kept using your last name. 

Now, though, it felt way too intimate to get personal with him. The irony wasn't lost on you since you were all cramped together in this vent.

“But I assaulted-”

“Not assaulted.” Clarified McCoy.

“I hit a superior officer! The Captain should throw me in the brig.”

“Uh, I'm the Captain aaand I say no, you're _not_ about to go to the brig.” Jim chimed in.

“Good! Or else me and the laddie would be havin' a few words for certain.” Uncle Doohan piped up. “I may be retired, but I still know a few crew in the fold.” His words were well meaning, but with an intimidating undertone that made the Captain gulp a bit harder.

You couldn't help but laugh as you loosened the hold on your knees. You felt ridiculous! This was some material that would make a great dramatic holo-novela for sure. 

You kept laughing hysterically until you grabbed your side in stitches. You were shaking for about 3 minutes until you sighed and could breathe normal again.

“Thanks, Uncle. Guess I needed a little kickin' in the rear, huh.”

He chuckled on his end. “Just a bit, m'wee devil. Just remember what I always say.”

“Haggis is not a midnight snack?”

“No.”

“Scotland makes the best whiskey?”

“Nay.”

“Good, because I will _always_ disagree with you on that.”

“Nice try, Lass.”

You smiled toward the comm. “Yeah, yeah. _'You’re a long time deid'_. I remember.” 

“Aye. Nae forget _'Whit’s fur ye’ll no go past ye'_.” You could feel one of his warm hugs as you closed your eyes at his always wise words. “I'll leave you be, then. Yer in good hands, Lass. Just need to let 'em help once in a while.” He then whispered for dramatic effect, “And between you and me, I like that Chief Engineer ya got.” He ended the transmission. 

You wiped your slightly misty eyes with a small chuckle to yourself and turned to face the Doctor and the Captain.

“Ready for a _real_ rest now, darlin'?” You saw McCoy edge closer with a hopeful look on his face.

“Yeah, as cozy as this is, I think it's way past our bed time.” Kirk gave a smile that shone bright even in the dim light. 

“Heh, yeah. Guess it's time to really hit the hay.” You huffed out as you struggled getting your legs under you as you released the fence's latch and it slid open. 

“'Kay, let's call it a night from this exhausting game of hide 'n seek, but I wanna be invited next time.“ Kirk said wiggling his brows as he started backing out of the vent.

“Aye...Jim.” You couldn't look at him, but you could feel that lightning excitement at you calling his name for the first time.

“Alright enough chit-chat.” McCoy adjusted to follow Jim out. “Let's get the hell outta this shaft. I'm damn happy I ain't claustrophobic by now.”

“Uh..Doctor?” You bit your bottom lip in slight embarrassment.

“Darlin' I told ya you don't need to call me that.”

“But I-”

“You can call me Leonard, or even _Bones_ too if you like.” He gave a shy smile. 

“No way, that's the Capt-..er Jim's name for you.” You went wide-eyed. Nicknames felt sacred and you'd be damned for using someone else's. “How about Lee.”

“Hm....been a while since I heard that, but it suits comin' from you.” He gave a genuine smile. If you looked close enough, you would've seen the light dusting of pink across his face. “Anyway, what were you sayin' before?”

“My legs fell asleep. I'm on pins and needles here, Doc.” You poked your legs for effect.

“Well, I think I can help with that.” He opened his arms for you to crawl over to. “Doctor's orders.”

You wiggled your way closer and he was miraculously able to have you in his embrace and back out at the same time toward the hover lift where Jim and even Scotty Boss were waiting. 

Each man bore a grin on their face as they watched McCoy carry you out bridal style, but Jim's seemed particularly tight. _Weird_ , you thought. But it was way too late for serious thinking. 

As the lift descended, you didn't even realize you nodded off by the time you all reached the bottom.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bones had just finished tucking you into you bed after Jim had a hell of a time accessing the code to our quarters.

They tried not to snoop, but they couldn't help noticing your various instruments across the room and the few gadgets you had on your small work desk. Jim was drawn to your variety of guitars while Leonard was admiring the physical photos of what seemed to be a very young you in front of a beautiful Southern home surrounded by a small horde of children and a very kind looking woman with you in the center.

He realized that as much as the two of you had chatted in Sick Bay from time to time, he really didn't know you. He told you of his shit show of a divorce, but it was almost automatic by now, and of his baby girl who was back on Earth who he'd talked to when he got the chance. Yet as much as you'd asked about him, you never spoke of your own past at all.

He never pressed before, but seeing all these photos it seemed you took on your own of all these different places,, well, color him curious now.

Jim gave you once last look-over and blushed to himself as he tucked a stray piece of h/c hair from your face as you were deep in sleep. He then gestured to Bones to put down the photos and head out.

The doors closed and they both walked to the turbo lift, ready for a well-deserved rest.

“You know, we're gonna have to talk about this Bonsey.” Jim said with a mildly serious expression on his features.

“My thoughts exactly, Jim. But that's a discussion for another time.” McCoy gave an equally stern look.

The doors closed and all was quiet throughout the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this seems more Bones-centric, but don't worry; Jim will have his time. Remember, this is a _really_ slow burn going on. I have no set plan so you could call this 'organic writing' if you want.
> 
> side note: here's 'translation' for some of those Scottish sayings I hope are accurate (thanks internet)  
> -muinntir = 'family' more or less  
> -Banta = something akin to 'niece'  
> -you're a long time died = "Lighten up, you’ve got plenty of time to be a misery after you die."  
> -Whit’s fur ye’ll no go past ye = 'Que sera sera.'/ 'What ever will be, will be. The future’s not ours to see.'


	9. Gravity on the Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something goes wrong on the ship and Reader has a solution to help. Meanwhile, Jim ponders his and Bones' talk about you and the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a pretty good roll, here. Because I love a triumvirate so much, I'm throwing in some McKirk in here as well. Remember, I'm totally making this up as I go. Also not beta'd so probably lots of grammar errors.
> 
> here's the 'Kalinka' reference I found https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hH5znHQ9QRY  
> and for the 'Foggy Mountain Breakdown' I was thinking of https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ezuWOyWPEzQ

The following week after 'the incident' (you called it) things pretty much went back to normal to an extent. You and Scotty Boss had definitely gotten closer, but you couldn't tell if it was just the norm, or maybe that he loved being in good with your Uncle and the fact that you were one of the few crew who could understand him in his thick brogue he let loose from time to time. 

Another bonus was the Star Trekkers were still on and had a constantly changing roster for whoever wanted to join, especially with Kennex still healing. Aside from that the kid stuck to you like velcro most days. If you both had a day off, he'd drag you to the Mess and you'd chat and maybe run in to Pavel once in a while (who was certainly excited hanging with people more his age). He even showed you how he played the Russian tune 'Kalinka' on his balalaika that sometimes made him homesick while you showed him how you play the ever classic 'Foggy Mountain Breakdown' on your treasured mandolin.

It was the first time you had actually invited anyone to your quarters and you, Pavel, and Kennex had just stumbled your way into an impromptu jam session. You all laughed and played for what felt like hours and you really felt like these two were the closest you ever had to brothers. It was a good feeling; to be around others in this way. It's why you loved music and could play a variety of instruments. During your travels, you had caught on that music, no matter where a being was from, was damn near universal; it brought people together, even if they were total strangers. While you were on the road all those years, you were a stranger to everyone, but you still connected with them, even if it was for a night in some dingy bar for less than agreed upon credits or a warehouse with a thousand beating hears and flashing lights.

_-sigh-_

Now, you were currently tinkering with your latest personal project in your quarters when all of a sudden the ship gave a huge lurch to the side! 

You toppled over and groaned, but you weren't on the floor for long as you started floating upwards.

“Hellfire and damnation! What's goin' on?!” You were freaking out so hard your Southern was showing.

_”Red Alert”_

_”Red Alert”_

_”All crew stay in your quarters or present location until the situation is resolved.”_

You bore a scowl on your face. “Yeah, no shit.” You made it to the ceiling, but no way were you going to stay in your quarters. It was your job to fix things, of course.

“Whelp, time to put these puppies to the test.” You said to the room as you maneuvered yourself toward your closet, pulling out your latest invention. Well, not an _original_ invention, but more of an improved version. 

On-the-go pocket gravity boots. 

Sure, gravity boots were standard for certain missions, but they're so clunky to haul around and cumbersome to take on and off in case of an emergency. Your design allows the wearer to clip on these gravity enhancing attachments to any shoe someone is wearing and can fit into any travel pack. Theoretically, they were just as strong as traditional gravity boots as well! You just hadn't _actually_ had time to test them out to their full potential...until now. 

“Well, if it ain't bedbugs, it's ants.” You muttered the old saying as you got a hold of one of your devices. _Hm..maybe Boss can help me with a quippy name for these_ , you thought as you clipped them onto your boots.

“Here's for all the marbles.” You activated them and immediately stuck to the surface of the ceiling. You were now standing perpendicular and in awe that it worked! “Well, box my peanuts! They _work _!..And nothin's blown up yet! Ha!”__

__You were ecstatic as you pranced about your room on the ceiling until you came to your senses and pocketed 4 more pairs you were working on and exited your room, and you'd be lying if you said you didn't think this was pretty cool._ _

__As you headed to the turbo lift, you set yourself right-side up and took a second to think about your destination. If you went to Engineering, you could help the Boss out faster, but if you went to the Bridge Jim would have an easier time being in charge of a floating crew and keeping his head straight..._ _

__...Yeah you could swing by the Bridge real quick. Then head to down to Engineering lickity split and help solve this crisis that must involve the artificial gravity apparatus._ _

__\-------------- _swoosh_ \-------------_ _

__You made it to the Bridge without incident and almost lost your cool seeing the senior crew clinging to their consoles and Jim gripping the arms of his beloved chair for dear life. Even Commander Spock was having a tough time keeping his grip on his chair as he attempted to seat himself and continue working._ _

__“A'hem.” You cleared your throat to announce your presence, trying to stifle a giggle or two._ _

__“Ah, Lieutenant,” Jim couldn't turn to face you properly yet, “I thought I gave the order to-..how are you not floating? Spock, why is she not floating?!” His face was that of total confusion as he exchanged glances with his XO._ _

__“It appears the Lieutenant is using some sort of gravity device, most likely footwear. Though I am not aware of this particular design or model, Captain.” Spock looked at you with interest as he scanned you up and down._ _

__You hadn't really got the chance to know Commander Spock. His presence was a tad intimidating and you hardly mingled with the senior crew aside from Jim, McCoy, and occasionally Pavel. He just gave off a vibe that he had no interest in hanging out with you, so you still slightly being a recluse, had never bothered to ask for fear of making things really awkward._ _

__“Oh, well I designed these myself.” You lifted one foot off the floor to show the snap-on adjustable devices._ _

__You looked up to witness your first legendary 'Spock eye-brow raise' and floundered at what to think. Lee said that was one of the few small signs of Spock outwardly expressing his emotion and it did _not_ disappoint._ _

__“Quite clever, Lieutenant. A charmingly utilitarian design.” He nodded in approval and your self-esteem soared. “Might I take a look at your schematics and make suggestions?”_ _

__“Spock! You can workshop this with Y/N later, we're kinda in the middle of something here.” Jim grunted._ _

__“Oh! That reminds me of why I came here.” You walked over and dug out a pair for the Captain. “I have a few extras and I thought bringing you a pair would help a bit, Captain.” You leaned up to grab Jim by the legs as you snapped your gadgets on to his boots and activated them with the button on the side._ _

__He immediately stuck the landing and sighed as he was able to get more comfortable in his chair issuing orders._ _

__While he was busy coming the other departments, you made your way over the the Commander._ _

__“I've got one for you as well if you'd like, Commander. I best be off the Engineering to help Boss, er Mr. Scott fix all this.” You presented a pair and held it out. He accepted them with a thoughtful look on his normally stoic features and a nod._ _

__“That should prove most useful, Lieutenant. I shall convey proper gratitude once this ordeal is resolved.” He easily clipped on his devices, activated them, and went to check on Lieutenant Uhura first before he went to handle the stations of the rest of the Bridge._ _

__“Well, Captain, if it's all the same I think I'll be heading to my post.” You nodded toward Jim and left for the turbo lift._ _

__-_ _

__Jim couldn't help the amused smile on his face as he watched you disappear in the lift. You had not ceased to surprise him at every turn. _She's definitely getting a commendation for this. These could become standard issue!_ He thought as he worked like lightening across his own command console. _ _

__As he worked along side Spock, he thought about his conversation with Bones a bit over a week ago. The subject, of course, was on you and their sparked feelings toward you._ _

_”Bones, I think it's time we had that talk.” Jim said as he sat across his best friend as they both enjoyed some of Bones' best bourbon in his quarters. It was a few days after their time getting to know you better up in that vent._

 _“My thoughts exactly, Jim.” The brunette took a swig from his glass. “It's pretty damn clear that we're both smitten with a certain engineer.”_

_“That we are, Bonesy.” Jim took another sip, savoring the smooth sting as he swirled around his glass watching the amber liquid with intensity. “What do you propose we do about it, Doctor.”_

_“Well, if I 'member c'rectly, protocol states no fraternizing with crew two ranks below. Unfortunately, that counts you out, Jimmy-boy.” Leonard said matter-of-factly._

_“And I obviously can't promote anyone through favoritism either.” The blonde stared into his glass as if it would somehow tell him the answer to his predicament. Of course he was happy Bones had found interest in someone, he was his best friend after all. Since Bones threw up on his the shuttle craft that fateful day they had been joined at the hip. Bones never wanted to be around anyone, and despite his prickly exterior Jim had taken to him like a duck to water and became a constant satellite to McCoy's orbit. It took time and being coincidental roommates throughout their Academy years to learn that neither man really had desire to be out here in the black without the other._

_Ever since McCoy sat Jim down for a heart-to-heart in Yorktown after Krall about Jim not telling Bones about his applying for an Admiral's position, they almost never did anything without each other more than usual. From shore leave to having a drawer for the other in their quarters, Jim and Bones built upon their strange relationship, in more ways than platonic friendship some nights. Safe to say, Jim's bed hopping days went away quietly._

_Bones was Jim's rock: solid, dependable, and a near unshakable force when he felt like it, while Jim was like fire to Leonard: wild and erratic, passionate, and almost uncontrollable at times. They balanced each other out fairly well like how a hearth helped a flame and thought they wouldn't have it any other way; that nothing could change what they had. Then you came along._

_“ _Well_ ,”Bones got up to step over to Jim's side of the small table and leaned over him. He lifted the blonde's head ever so gently to look into those eyes of sky blue he loved so much. “I know we talked about my not wanting to share you with anyone else, especially after Khan and all, but since this Southern Bell blew into town-"_

_“ _Please_ , Bones. Y/N is anything but a Southern Bell.” Jim snorted a laugh._

_“Hmm..ain't that the truth.” McCoy hummed in approval. He had known way too many women back in Georgia who considered themselves too fragile and frankly 'vanilla' for his taste. His 'Wicked Witch of the South' (as Jim loved calling his ex-wife, Jocelyn) was no different when they were married all those years. He vowed if he ever got in another relationship, he'd never go for the debutante-type again. No. You were a blend of rough 'n tumble in the most beautiful of ways._

_“But I get where you're goin'.” Jim lifted his arms to gently circle them around McCoy's neck to drag him closer for a kiss that was supposed to be short, sweet, and reassuring...but that was dashed as soon as Bones decided to lift his blonde fire-cracker bridal style, not breaking the kiss, and carried him to the bedroom._

__–_ _

___But now's the time for Captaincy, not reminiscing,_ Jim thought as he completed his task._ _

__“Spock, you have the conn. I'm going to check on Sick Bay.” He headed to the turbo lift._ _

__“Aye, Captain.” Spock responded without even looking up from his own station like the badass Commander he was._ _

__Jim strolled down the hall toward Sick Bay actually parallel to the floor. As dangerous as the situation was, this part was actually pretty cool. He'd definitely back you with a lab if you wanted to progress further with your designs. He could tell Spock would be tickled green at helping you standardize these convenient gravity devices. The 'fleet could always use useful 'toys'._ _

__- _swoosh_ -_ _

__The doors opened and as Jim scanned around him, he was grateful to see only a few personnel strapped down to the bio-beds looking relatively unharmed. He noticed the nurses and Doctor M'Benga wearing the 'fleet issued gravity boots kept away for emergency in Sick Bay and Engineering._ _

__“Captain.” M'Benga nodded in his direction._ _

__“Geoff, how are things holding up?” Jim stepped off the wall to stand next to M'Benga properly._ _

__Geoff only raised a brow._ _

__“Ah, right. Poor choice of words.” Jim tried not to chuckle._ _

__“Quite. We're doing relatively fine, sir. Only a few minor injuries sustained. Well, that we know of. No telling who may be injured in their quarters, but at least they're safe.”_ _

__“Right. Has Doctor McCoy checked in?” Jim looked around some more and didn't see his Bones in sight._ _

__“Doctor McCoy was in his quarters when this occurred. I haven't heard from him, but I'm sure he's much safer in his room. Especially with his-”_ _

__Jim immediately turned and took off toward Bones' room._ _

__“..aviaphobia.” Geoffrey just simply smiled and shook his head as he watched the gold of the Captain disappear out of the Sick Bay._ _

__-_ _

_Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones.. **Please** be okay, Bones!_ was all Jim could think as he moved as quickly as he could to McCoy's quarters as he exited the lift. 

__

__

___This must be killing him! Or at least freaking him out in the worst way possible!_ Jim couldn't help his inner panicking mind as he fumbled to punch in Bones' door code. He failed a couple of times, but was surprised to see Bones' face right in front of him as the doors finally opened. He lost all his Captainly cool as he threw his arms around Bones and buried his face in his neck, breathing in the calming scent of his old fashioned after shave and natural smell that was just _Bones_. _ _

__“Lands sake, Jim! What in the hell is goin' on?” Bones wrapped Jim in a tight embrace, knowing he needed to be assured that Leonard was present and safe._ _

__“Bones!” He pulled back a bit to properly look at McCoy . “I was so worried about you. I came here as soon as Geoff said you were probably here.” He cupped Leonard's face in his hand as his thumb gently caressed his cheek across the faint scruff. Looks like he didn't get to his daily shave._ _

__“Jim, it's alright. I'm fine, darlin'.” He leaned into Kirk's touch and brought his own hand to cover Jim's. “Sweet'a you to come check on me, but you _did_ get beat.” Bones chuckled as he took Jim's hand from his face and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles._ _

__“What do you mean?” It took Jim a beat, but then he realized he was talking to Bones normally..right-side up and not floating around his room like he feared. “But, how?-” He looked down. “Oh.”_ _

__He came to the obvious conclusion that you had got to Bones first and had also given him a pair of gravity devices to clip on to his boots._ _

__“Yup. Y/N came in on her way to Engineering and I think I almost scared the kid half to death with my, shall we say, less than dignified reaction to all this.” He gestured around with a blush rising out of his collar. “She got me to calm down long enough to get a hold of me like a damn old world balloon and clipped these gadgets onto me before I gave her the short version of our shuttle greeting all those years ago.”_ _

__“Small miracles, am I right Bones?” Jim leaned up to give the brunette a proper kiss, reaching to scratch lightly at the nape of McCoy's neck just how he liked it, causing the older man to give an almost purr of satisfaction._ _

__“Jim, she's definitely a keeper.” Bones said as he ran his dexterous fingers through Jim's thick golden hair._ _

__All of a sudden and just like that, the Red Alert shut off and things stopped floating around and simultaneously crashed to the floor._ _

__The ship-wide hailing whistle came on._ _

_”Attention Enterprise crew. This is Commander Spock. The Red Alert has been terminated and all ship's gravity functions have been restored by Engineering. Spock, out.”_

__Jim smiled first toward the intercom, then to McCoy. “That she is, Bonsey. I think it's time we implement 'Operation: White Rabbit', don't you?”_ _

__McCoy smirked. “You just read my mind, darlin'.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the gravity devices I was thinking something of similar design to these http://www.thetoystore.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/767x/040ec09b1e35df139433887a97daa66f/5/0/5037970038974-a.jpg strap on skates. 
> 
> So I also liked the idea of Kirk and McCoy essentially tag-teaming for Reader's affection. Since most of writings in this category of ship already have them pre-established, I wanted to try and make one of their journey there or whatever.
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


	10. Deep Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds out about McKirk, but has no time for that as she must get ready for a show. Jim Kirk learns curiosity _can_ kill the cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of filler, but I wanted to get it out any way. 
> 
> *- 'Working for the Weekend'-Loverboy  
> **- 'Crash and Burn'-Savage Garden

(*)

You were currently hanging upside down on one of the numerous pipes running through Engineering, welding goggles down, jams playing on the speakers you synced to your comm for yourself, and enjoying the smell of your sonic wrench sparking against metal. The ship was docked at Starbase 9 for resupply and two weeks shore leave while maintenance is taken care of, but you saw this as a great opportunity to get ahead with Scotty Boss and get some extra work done for the first week before tonight. You were invited to do a set tonight at Starbase 9's 'underground' scene. It excited you to get to DJ again, and it was also going to be the first _real_ gig for the Star Trekkers.

You were humming along to the song, thinking of the set list you were going to put together and just how excited you were. This kind of behavior was mostly coordinated by the lower ranks in better positions, so it had a sense of thrill and exclusivity. Really, it was just kids getting to be kids; you yourself felt like a kid again. You were even more excited that Kennex was fully recovered and itching to play in front of a truly interstellar crowd. You could honestly say he felt like a brother more than anything, and it had been a while since you've experienced that. It was refreshing! You were going to throw together plenty of 21st century rock, maybe a couple love songs, but you'd double check with the band. 

_I wonder what Jim and Lee are going to do with all this time off?_ You thought to yourself. _Ack, nevermind. They'll either be off doing some work or smooching their days away at their temporary lodgings._ You smiled at the thought. They were good together. And the only reason you even found this out was the day you were fixing some sensors in a ventilation system and happened to be over one of the corridors with them having an avid and flirty conversation. You couldn't really hear what they were saying, but you did bare witness to a particularly steamy make out session ending with Jim dragging Lee away to the turbo lift. 

- _sigh_ -

Oh, well. It just wasn't meant to be, but you were used to this sort of thing. _Yeah! You were a lone wolf and you'd always be one. You didn't need anybody! You're doing just fine, like always, and you'll keep being fine. Yeah, that's right!_ You tried to hold back the grimace that wanted to form as you desperately tried convincing yourself that you were alright and that everything would be okay and that you just had a few more...years...on this boat and--

“Y/N!”

“Ah!” You were startled so bad from the voice below you almost lost all grip from the pipe you were dangling precariously from. “What in the hell-? Who's there?!” Seeing as you were a bit upside down, you couldn't immediately see who scared the daylights out of you.

“Well that's surely no way to talk to your Captain, Lieutenant.” Speak of the devil. Of course it was Jim Kirk. Lord knows you can't be off in your own head space too long before he somehow appears. 

“Well, now. What can I do ya for, Cap?” You switched around to hang from your knees. A little blood rush to the head never hurt. 

“First off, it's really weird talking to you like this, so you wanna come down?” You saw him blush and you dumbly realized that you hanging like this rucked up your shirt, and though you had on your regulation undershirt, it still felt a tad too revealing. So you quickly threw your legs out and did a flip to the floor. Thank goodness you weren't _too_ high.

“Let me guess,” you straightened out your tunic,”Boss finally sent you to get me outta here, right?”

“That was part of it. Scotty was a little concerned and frankly so was I seeing as it takes a crowbar to pry him from the ship and he got off before _you_ did, so color me concerned.” He _did_ have a concerned look on his face.

“Hey, no need to worry 'bout me.” You gave him a friendly elbow bump. “I'm fine. In fact, I was just finishing up here and headed down. I got plans tonight anyway and will be enjoying leave the rest of the week!” 

“Is that so?” He gave a cheeky smirk. “And what might those plans be, dear Lieutenant?” 

He followed you to the supply and tool room as you put your gear away, save for your goggles. “Well now, Jim. That would be telling, wouldn't it?” You smirked. You often used this line as a challenge to his curiosity and instinct to problem solve.

“Aw c'mon, Y/N! We haven't got a chance to see you all week.” He put on this puppy dog pout that he knew had a 50/50 chance of working on you. But not this time as you walked toward your quarters, Jim hot on your trail.

“We? Who's 'we'?” You asked, not looking back at him but trying not to sound a bit cold. You knew who 'we' was, but that was just looking into things that weren't there, right? Why would not one, but _both_ of them want your company on shore leave?

“Uh..well..me and Bones!” He seemed really flustered admitting that. You swear you could see some pink on the tips of his ears, but you must've been imagining things. The Captain surely had nothing to be embarrassed about, right?

You punched in the code to your quarters and couldn't help the sigh that escaped you. Jim was flirty and adorable and _frustrating_ sometimes, but you wouldn't do that to him or Leo. You wouldn't get in the way. “Look, Jim, I really gotta get ready for transport and for my plans tonight with-”

“Kennex, right?” _THAT_ made you turn to face him so quick you thought you'd get whiplash. “Shoulda known,” he mumbled to himself, “you two're practically joined at the hip! Jeez! I'm such a-”

“Okay let me stop you right there, genius.” You had no idea where this energy came from but you ran with it. “First off, me and _Kennex_? Ew, no! He's like my little brother!..and some days a thorn in my side but that's different. _Second_ , since when does my blatantly non-existent love life register a blip on your Captainly concerns?” This felt really awkward to talk about in your doorway. 

“Hey, my being Captain has nothing to do with it.” His feathers seemed to have gotten ruffled.

“But there _is_ concern?” - _sigh_ \- “Look, ...Captain I know you're lookin' out for me, and I can really appreciate that, but I'd like it if you kept out of any love life I have and maybe focus on yours. Okay? Tell the good Doctor I said hi. Enjoy your leave, sir.” And with that you went inside and closed your door on him.

He gasped and looked totally off guard as you saw him disappear behind the door, meaning you were right. You had no place with either of them, and you knew eventually you'd learn to deal. You'd be alright and you'd make sure they stayed alright as well. Just because you couldn't pursue anything remotely romantic didn't mean you had to stop being in their company. You just had to 'adjust your locks' a bit, that's all.

(**)

You turned on your comm to play music on random, and boy does the universe love to make a joke out of your turmoil at the worst of times. 

You had it playing as you gave yourself a quick 5 minute sonic. You thought about a lot in those 5 minutes. Were you really in this for the long haul? Was the 'fleet really what you wanted? Did you really see a future as some Commander or even an Admiral giving and taking orders?.....Did you really have feelings for _two_ men? Like, who _does_ that? Could you ever tell them about your past? You knew enough of theirs, due to some late night naughty-yet-discreet hacking. Yeah, you were way too chicken to ask them up front and didn't even think you'd be considered 'close' to them enough to ask. You felt a wall or line you couldn't cross with them and left it at that.

Tarsus IV, now _that_ was a heavy find. The information was major classified, but you pieced together what you could and drew the obvious conclusion. And Leo's divorce? It was insane and drama filled fit for a soap opera. You couldn't help but pity him just a bit.

You shook your head from your thoughts.

Now wasn't the time for this. You had to lead your band for a show tonight and don your old DJ mantle as an opening. It was actually quite flattering that these fellow members had seen you during your underground scene days and were actual fans of the shows you did all over the country in those days. You were surprised also because you had an alias and usually wore a mask/helmet when you performed, so this was just the greatest nostalgic feeling. 

You looked into the mirror at yourself, satisfied with your 20th century punk style outfit of studs, mussed up hair, boots, black nails, and a sweet leather jacket.

Oh yeah. You were ready.

\---------------------------------  
\---------------------  
\------------

“Well? How'd it go?” Bones asked as Jim walked into their temporary room, not looking up from his PADD.

“How'd it go?...Well I may have hit a bit of a speed bump aaand-”

“Dammit, Jim. What'd you do?” McCoy finally looked up to see a highly flustered looking Jim. “Don't tell me it was something stupid, _please_ don't.” He got up and held Jim close, running his hands up and down his back as soothing as possible.

“I did that thing you try and tell me not to do..” Jim whimpered into Bones' shoulder.

“You mean jump head first without thinkin'?” He sighed. “That's alright, darlin'. Now just get yourself comfy and tell me what happened.” Leonard guided the blonde next to him on the sofa, ending with Jim clamoring onto his lap as he told Bones the play-by-play of his little chat and check up with you. Leonard's eyes growing more sympathetic as he started absent mindedly stroking Jim's honey locks as he thought of a way to remedy the situation. “You're sure about her, right?”

“I just have a gut feeling, but yes, Bones, I'm sure. Are you?” Jim gazed into those glowing hazel pools he loved so much.

“Sure as peas 'n carrots, Jimmy.” Leonard smiled lovingly at Jim, not being able to resist caressing the side of his face and feeling pride and confidence as his blonde boy wonder nuzzled softly in return. “Now, did she say where she was goin'?”

“The conversation didn't get passed the door after..that.” 

“Hmm..I'll make a few calls and see if my hunch is right. You just go get ready, darlin'.” He patted Jim's cheek in reassurance as he headed for his private PADD.

“Ready for what? And who are you planning on calling?..Bones?.. _Bones!”_

“Saints alive, Jim, would you calm down and please go do what I asked? I'm not 100 percent certain, but if I'm right, wear something dark and sexy, darlin',” he smirked,” Because we're headed to one of the mother of all parties.” Bones gulped hard at the end. He disliked social gatherings in general, but they'd be going straight into the lion's den where no high ranking officer dare tread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500 hits! That's more than I even expected (as I don't hold myself in high regard) and it's really fantastic, guys. Comments and kudos appreciated. Questions will be answered to the best of my ability if ya'll have any about what the hell is going on. Cheers!


	11. Belly of the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones go where they haven't gone before and Reader is a hype master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) 'Blackout-Renholder Remix' - Linkin Park  
> (**) 'Are We the Waiting' - Green Day  
> (***) 'Safe and Sound' - Capital Cities
> 
> Jim's look (minus the shaved hair) https://www.instagram.com/p/BidnKDnB5w1/  
> Bones' look https://i.pinimg.com/736x/0e/48/be/0e48be1792e1d76113a3fcf81bfe3b91.jpg  
> Reader's mask (that I also own) https://www.etsy.com/transaction/1327096058

It was dark down in the underbelly of Starbase 9. It felt spooky and abandoned and gave Jim all sorts of goosebumps running along his arms. He pulled himself just a touch closer to Bones as they headed down the corridor that Bones' anonymous contact had instructed them to. He had no idea what was going to happen or where they were really going and it was driving him _nuts_.

“Bones, how much longer? I think this eye liner is making my eyes twitch. And all I'll be able to smell is nail polish for a week! I'm not being dramatic, either.” Jim whined as he clutched onto Leonard's arm.

“Would you hush, you infant?” He finally turned to grasp his Jim by the arms.”Look, I know you're nervous, Jimmy. I am, too.” Bones went to cradle the worrying blonde's face in both large, warm hands. “If this works, you know we'll fix what needs fixin', and be one step closer to the plan and _her_. You want that, don't ya darlin'? I know I do. There's a lotta heat in this heart'a mine for the both of ya.” He pulled Jim in close.

Jim knew the scope of Bones' worry, as his accent came out in full force. But it was a slight relief to know they were in the same boat of tension and nerves. “'Course I want this, Bonsey.” He leaned upwards to give his Doctor a sweet peck on the cheek before stroking the short hairs at the nape of his neck, causing his southern gentleman to let out a soft hum in approval. “Now let's go meet this secret person before I loose my cool right here and now and wind up on my knees for you, sweetheart.” Jim licked his lower lip in the way he knew Leonard loved as he ogled his prized Doctor from head to toe in approval. 

He loved the way the leather jacked accentuated Bones' broad chest and shoulders while the black, tight shirt he wore underneath showed off a trim waist. He wore dark jeans that hugged all the right places, showing off those legs that went on for days. Yup. Bones was easily one tall drink of water.

As Jim was busy blatantly fantasizing and staring into space, Leonard had his own eyeful of Jim as well. He felt it _rude_ to not appreciate beauty when presented to you, and presented it was in the form of his sexy Captain clad in black, screaming the 'bad boy'. The eye liner brought out the glow in his blue orbs while the black painted nails he was sporting sounded trouble, which was just where they seemed to be headed as they pushed on down the dimly lit hall. 

The deeper they walked on, the more they could hear thumping music. It was soft at first, then the bass could be felt around them and reverberating against the walls. _Saints alive, what have we gotten into now? _Bones thought.__

_”Freeze!”_

A loud, commanding voice jolted them both from their thoughts as a figure cloaked in black wearing what appeared to be some fox mask blocked their path. 

__Jim put on his game face and stepped in front of the doctor. “I'm Captain James T-”_ _

__“I know who you are. But there are no Captains down here, tonight.” The figure glanced then to Bones. “Or CMO's.” They crossed their arms across their chest in full authoritative stance and Jim shrinked back, but just a little!_ _

__“Fine,” it was Bones' turn, ”then just tell us what the Hell is goin' on and what this is all about, dammit!”_ _

__The figure stepped in close to the both of them with an intense gaze visible through the eyes of the mask. “You must swear-”_ _

__“Fuck, shit, dammit, dammit!” cried Jim._ _

__“Not _that_ kinda swear, ya fool!” Bones groused._ _

“You must **swear** to never speak of what you see tonight. Not to any living entity! What goes on tonight, you must bot take to your _graves_.” They leaned in closer with every syllable; their voice was dark and gritty sounding. 

__“That's a little dramatic, don't you think?” Jim snorted with an unimpressed look._ _

__The figure started backing away into the shadows._ _

__“Dammit, Jim!” Leonard flicked the side of the blonde's head. “Hey! Come back!” he called out in the dark. “We swear!, We really do, ya damn fox!”_ _

__(*)_ _

_”Then welcome.”_ said the whisper in the dark. _“Welcome to Delta Night.”_  
-  
\- 

__The pitch darkness broke into a thin outline of light that slowly got bigger and bigger until both the captain and doctor realized this was a secret door opening for them. Bones flipped up his collar in confidence as he took the lead with Jim close behind as they passed the threshold. Their eyes both wide and in awe at what they saw._ _

__Starbase 9 was pretty huge, there was no denying that. But this room being in the bowels of the base felt unbelievably large and seemed filled to the brim with what they could assume were Starfleet officers strewn about the main floor and along the gangways up above. But before they could continue any further, they were both given white resin-like half-masks by two other large guys that seemed to be 'bouncers' of some sort in their own white half-masks._ _

__“White masks are not allowed to be taken off until the night is over.” said one in a white owl mask._ _

__“Those are your only rules.” said the other wearing a white bear mask._ _

__Then they both turned away from a stumped Jim and Bones to resume some kind of sentry duty._ _

__“Well, this looks like its gonna be one hell of a night, ay Jimbo?” McCoy grunted as he donned a simple white wolf mask._ _

__“Hey,” Jim got a proper look at his mask, ”trade with me, Bones!”_ _

__“Darlin', I think it suits you just fine.” Bones smirked from behind his mask._ _

__“Ugh. Fine. Good thing this place is so secret, so no one will know about this.” Jim grumbled as he donned his own white rabbit mask. McCoy thought those small ears on the side suited his fire-cracker captain just fine._ _

__They proceeded in to the warehouse-like space and gaped at everyone wearing half masks of red, blue, yellow, and green with images of various animals. It was like some damn masquerade ball but with electric music, an open bar, and pulsating lights that never quite fully lit the place up._ _

__“Bones..where are we?” Jim turned hear and there in excitement at the energy the room was putting out._ _

_“You're here for the Initiation Night, Captain.”_

__They both turned in surprise at the voice they heard everyday aboard the _Enterprise_._ _

__None other than Nyota Uhura was behind them in a red bird half-mask with a black stripe on the cheek. Shocked would be putting mildly how they felt._ _

__“Ny, you know about this place?” Jim was befuddled._ _

“Well, this would be one of my last times here, but yes. Most officers Lieutenant and lower are invited here when they're in the quadrant.” She put her hands softly on their backs and lead them to the bar. “Your mask color means a lot down here. Those in command wear yellow masks, engineering and ops in the red, sciences in blue, and medical get green masks. Your white masks mean you're higher rank and are just here to _observe_.” She looked them both in the eye for emphasis on what their roles were here. “No names, here. Just..good vibes.” she smiled. 

__“Well, I think we can handle that.” Bones harumphed indignantly as if this were his first party of sorts._ _

“And _no_ interfering. No matter **what** , Len. I mean it.” Uhura tugged him down by his jacket to get her point across.

“Got it, got it!” she let him go. “No need for your famous fury, sweetheart. Jim and I won't mess this up for ya'll..” he looked around, “whatever _this_ is.”

“Yeah, Ny. What _is_ all this? Why so secret?” Jim appeared beside Bones with drinks in hand. 

__“It's a place to unwind, really. You know the saying of 'rank hath its privilege'? Well, it's not just for the higher ups. This place is like an exclusive lower ranks club. These are mostly young Lieutenants and Ensigns down here for a sense of community. Most feel they haven't found a place on their ship or base or any other station yet. But tonight is 'Initiation Night'.” she smiled out at the crowd. “See those masked people with the unmasked?”_ _

__Jim squinted and so did Leonard, but they did see that there were non-masked folks paired off with others who wore masks._ _

__“Those are people on their first mission invited by the more senior officer they're paired. Tonight is for them. Whether they're a new Ensign or an intern, tonight they earn a place among people they don't know.”_ _

__“That's kinda weird.” Jim wrinkled his nose a bit as he sipped his cocktail. So sue him, he likes fruity drinks once in a while!_ _

__“Well isn't that what we do in space, Captain?” Nyota turned to him. “We travel all across the stars to help and get to know strangers. Beings we may never even see again but have made an impact on our lives and theirs. Even here in the 'Fleet, we don't know the last time we'll ever see someone.” she went to leave the boys to their own devices. “Just try not to get too mad, Len.” and with that she left._ _

__“I don't think I like the sound'a that.” Bones grimaced into his glass. “This gives off a weird culty vibe, but I get what she means.”_ _

__“I do too, Bonsey, but this could be fun! Lighten up, old man.” Jim teased as he nudged his grumpy lover._ _

__Just as the song was ending, the crowd focused on the apparent stage that was now lit up by a few spotlights. Cheers were heard on the floor, in the rafters, and everywhere in between. They even saw a few white masks whistle and shout._ _

__Then, all went silent as a figure stepped into the light. They were dressed in black, like everyone else, but their leather jacket sparkled with a few studs, the light glinted off their studded belt and made their white mask that resembled the skull of a large cat seem to glow. No way to tell who they were, as their jacket also had a hood, which was perfect to partially drape atop the mask. Who was that mystery person?_ _

___-_  
-  
\- 

“I can't do this. I can't _do_ this! I'm gonna screw it up!” you paced backstage and kept rapidly adjusting your white cat skull mask. 

Kennex rolled his eyes as he got up from his seat and grabbed your shoulders to stop and face him. “Would you re _lax_ , Y/N? You're going to do a badass job and you know it!” He shook you a bit rough to snap you out of your mini panic attack. 

__“But I was just supposed to DJ and then do our set! Now they just want me to do the set, but also Emcee?! What if I say the wrong thing! This is Initiation Night! No one told us that!”_ _

__“You. Will. Do. AWESOME.” He looked you in the eye. “And we're behind you 100 percent, isn't that right, gang?” He turned to the rest of the band, getting nods all around. Tonight that had commend Lt. Meyers in his yellow eagle mask on rhythm guitar and science Ensign Lau in her blue giraffe mask. Kennex then donned his red tiger mask with a wicked grin. “Now get out there and do what you do, Nomad.”_ _

__You couldn't help but smile and shake your head at his youthful confidence in you. It was now or never. You pulled down your mask, threw up your hood, grabbed your mic, and headed on stage._ _

__You took center stage._ _

_”Creatures of the Fleet!”_ you shouted to the crowd. _“Welcome to Delta Night!”_

__The crowd burst into a chorus of cheers, hoots, and hollers._ _

_”As you well know, tonight..is not just any night.”_ The cheering got louder. _”That's right! Tonight is the sacred tradition of Initiation Night!!"_ They erupted once more. You loved the energy they were giving off and you'd be lying if you said it didn't make you feel positively electric. 

_”Will the bare-faced please come forth.”_ The crowd on the floor parted in the center, and ones with no masks emerged in the circle that was formed. You got an idea, then and there, and hoped they wouldn't kick you out for it. Word got to you that a certain Captain and Doctor had been naughty and caught on to your secret plans tonight without being invited. You knew they were among those who were older students at the 'Fleet and never experienced a true initiation. Tonight, you were going to change that.

_”Some of you know of me or have heard whispers of my name on Earth.”_ You loved being super dramatic. _”So you know I do things a little..unorthodox, shall we say."_ More cheers from the crowd. _”Tonight, Starbase 9 has made **me** , the Riot, Master of Ceremonies!”_ The crowd went wild! _”And as your 'Master of the Night', tonight I want to make Initiation even more special for the lot of you...Tonight! I want anyone who has never had a proper Initiation, even if you have a mask, to step into this circle! I don't care if you even have a **white** mask. Initiation is for **all**!”_ You shifted your gaze toward the back of the space where the bar was, knowing certain someone's would be hanging around that area donning the white wolf and rabbit masks you chose for them.

__-  
-_ _

__“Jim...Do you think?-”_ _

__“Oh yes, Bonsey.” Jim smirked toward the center of the crowd. “She's even sneakier than I thought and I love it.” He grabbed Bones' hand and dragged him toward the center of the crowd. “Besides!” he yelled back, “She's right! We never got this!”_ _

__“Powers that be, I hope we make it through the night without anythin' broken!” Bones called out as he and Jim were tossed in the center. There were also about 3 other white masks tossed into the mix and a few colors as well._ _

__-  
-_ _

__You stared down at the lot of beings in the center, easily spotting your grumpy wolf and spry rabbit in the mix. You smirked._ _

__(**)_ _

_”Brothers and sisters and everything in between! It is **time**!”_  
Those outside the circle all revealed from their backs one colored water balloon that matched their own colors. 

_”You bare-faced and un-christened, turn to the one on your left an right.”_ and they did, with a mix of eager and nervous smiles. _”You, as are all of us, strangers to one another. But we are all members of Starfleet! We're out there running around the universe risking our necks not for ourselves, but for the people around you and for someone you've never even met before! We're one universe!"_ At that everyone cheered and raised their balloons.

_”Let the colors of the 'Fleet rain **down** on our new family!!!”_

__Every single being in the space shouted at the top of their lungs and chucked their balloons down upon those in the circle, covering them in organically food-colored water, staining them in a rainbow from head to toe and soaking whatever they were wearing right down to the bone while simultaneously getting tossed a round a bit like a mosh pit by those on the inner circle's edge._ _

_”You are now a true Starfleet initiates!! Welcome!”_ you shouted. _“Now let's PARTY!!”_

__(***)_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 600 hits? Jeez, that makes me feel over the moon, you guys!
> 
> Slow burn, ya'll. We're gettin' there.


	12. Dramatic Houdini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has some dramatic existential time and shows Uhura her escape artist skills...and might be coming down with a cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - 'Neon Tiger' by The Killers
> 
> ps. this is an example of a live oak tree and I love them https://img00.deviantart.net/4e02/i/2008/131/8/1/live_oak_tree_xvii___stock_by_sonemichelle.jpg

You didn't feel like going to your assigned lodgings after everything was said and done. The energy was still coursing through you and you missed riding this kind of high. You were also glad the owner of Delta Night was cool with your little 'addition' to Initiation Night and mentioned doing it for future ceremonies. More importantly, it seemed your sneaky rabbit and surly wolf had a blast. 

You figured Jim had some experience in a club-like setting as he put on all sorts of moves in the center of the pit, but what you did _not_ expect was to see McCoy strutting down the parted crowd like he was straight out of 20th century Earth Soul Train. Even Jim seemed impressed by the normally sour doctor and gave respect at being upstaged with the crowd chanting and cheering McCoy on. _Man_ , did the guy have some moves. You'd have to talk about keeping secrets like that later as you were planning a few late night crew parties aboard the _Enterprise_ in the near future. The ship could use some livening up that doesn't involve near death experiences.

You decided to head to the nice bio terrarium to wander about in their simulated night time, complete with a slight chill. You zipped up your coat and started along the park path, gazing out the dome bubble of a window at the stars. It was times like this it really sunk in that you were in _space_ for Pete sake! If someone 6 years ago told you you'd be among the stars aboard the flagship of the 'Fleet, you'd be on the ground crying with laughter at how ridiculous that sounded. Yet, here you were. Risking life and limb zipping around the cosmos.

You chuckled to yourself as you took a seat on one of the benches placed just right next to a gorgeous live oak tree that reminded you of Georgia and in front of a real picturesque looking pond. If you weren't gallivanting across the US or visiting Ms. Mavis in Kentucky, you could usually be found roaming around Georgia the most compared to any other of the southern states. Mississippi was a close second. You loved certain technological conveniences, but there was something about the land that always spoke to you and constantly tugged at your wanderlust. _Maybe space was always the next logical step?_ You thought as you sighed and watched your breathe come out into the chill.

You decided to hum a favorite tune:

(*)

_Far from the evergreen of old Assam..._  
_Far from the rainfall on the trails of old..Saigon-_  
_Straight from the poster town of scorn and Ritz_  
_To bring you the wilder side of gold and glitz_

You stood and paced as the words started falling out of you.

_Run, neon tiger there's a lot on your mind.._  
_They promised just to pet you, but don't you let 'em get you_  
_Away, away, oh run...._  
_Under the heat of the southwest sun_

__

You thought of your past and how you were rootless at first by necessity, then by habit.

_You took to the spotlight like a diamond ring_  
_They came from the woodwork in the hopes they might_  
_Redeem themselves for poor decisions; ...to win big.._

You thought of the facade you always had on and whether you even knew yourself as well as you thought you did.

_Run, neon tiger there's a lot on your mind_  
_They'll strategize and name you, but don't you let 'em tame you!_  
_You're far too pure and bold.._  
_To suffer the strain of the hangman's hold..._

You thought of **that** night, and the months that followed in flashes. Always being chased by the authorities only to be sent to your almost near death. 

_I don't wanna be kept, I don't wanna be caged_  
_I don't wanna be damned, oh hell.._  
_I don't wanna be broke, I don't wanna be saved_  
_I don't wanna be S.O.L._

You stood upon the bench.

_Give me rolling hills so tonight could be the night that I stand among a thousand thrills!_  
_Mister cut me some slack_  
_'Cause I don't wanna go back_  
_I want a new day and age-_

You belted out your frustrations into the chilly night as you climbed up the tree.

_Come on girls and boys, everyone make some noise!_

Your breath left a stream of condensation behind like that of an old steam engine. Your voice carried an echo into the void of solitude.

_Run, neon tiger there's a price on your head_  
_They'll hunt you down and gut you, I'll never let 'em touch you!_  
_Away, away, oh run_

_I'm begging you neon tiger, run_

_Under the heat of_  
_Under the heat of_  
_Under the heat of the southwest sun-_  
_Neon tiger.._

You sat upon the tree branch, calmer and swinging your legs.

_There's a lot on your mind.._  


You laid down fully on the branch to catch your breath and gaze again at the stars. You were fine being a 'neon tiger'..at least that's what you were trying to convince yourself of as you closed your eyes. Just to rest them for a few minutes..  
-  
-  
-  
_*beep, beep*.........*beep, beep*_  
_*beep, beep*.........*beep, beep*_  
_*beep, beep*.........*beep, beep*_

“'ones.....”

_*beep, beep*.........*beep, beep*_

“Bones..can you get that..”

_*beep, beep*.........*beep, beep*_

“Booooones” Jim finally rolled over to see his Georgian heater was not, in fact, next to him in bed. He heard the shower running. _Of course_ , he thought. They both had a long night after the party. Not only were they spent emotionally, but definitely physically as well after about 4 rounds of glorious lovemaking that was also the most colorful they've had since Risa due to all that colored water they were soaked in. Bones insisted on having hot showers before bed to 'make sure they didn't catch cold' or stain the sheets too bad...which was moot after they couldn't bare to keep their hands off each other post-shower. 

_*beep, beep*.........*beep, beep*_

“Ugh!” Jim reached for his comm. “This better be good. I had a hell of a night, Scotty.” He groaned as he tried rubbing the sleep from his face. Just then he heard the water stop.

 _“Jim! Have you seen m'Lass around? I have nae heard from her all day! Kennex says t' me she ne'r came to her quarters last night and heard nothin' since, so I'm startin' t' worry.”_ The nervousness was evident in his CE's voice. Jim could admire the shine he'd taken to you.

“I'll be honest, Scotty. Last I saw her she was uh...at a party?” He heard Bones pad over to listen in, immediately honing in on Jim's worry.

_“Ah, yes. That much I gathered. But I'm talkin' 'bout **after** Initiation Night.”_

“Well I don't remember- wait...you _know_ about that?” 

_“Every engineer knows about that. Who do y' think started it?”_ the Scotsman had a smug tone.

“Back on the subject, here,” McCoy finally butted in before Jim got carried away. “Who's missin'?”

“It's Y/N, Bones.” Jim turned to him with an unsettling look.

_“Aye, Doctor. She ne'r made it back last night. Kennex said she looked a might jaked and when he offered in takin' her to her room, she denied and went out for a stroll, but dinnae say where! Ack, sometimes I worry t' bits about her, Jim. Especially here on base where she can easily just...disappear!”_

“Mister Scott, don't you worry. We'll find her.” Jim gripped his comm in determination. Leonard knew that look as he could practically see the blonde's genius mind start whirling. 

“What he said, Scotty. Don't you fret none, we'll find our gal.” Bones said with confidence as he closed the comm. Jim turned to him with a blush and buried his face up against the tan crook of Bone's inviting neck for a snuggle and deeply contented sigh, totally ignoring the fact that Bones was not but in his towel. 

“Not that I mind, darlin', but what's this for?” He held Jim close, running his fingers through gold tresses. 

Jim couldn't stifle his giggle. “You said _'our gal'_ , Bonsey. And it just felt really good hearing it out loud.” He gave a playful nip along the stubbly jaw of his gorgeous doctor. 

“I guess I did, huh..Now cut it out,you little minx,” McCoy pulled Jim off of him and rose from the bed and headed for their drawers. “Now's not the time for teasin', darlin'. We had enough of that last night and look what it got us.” He rummaged for some comfy jeans.

“Hmm yeah,” Jim gazed at his lover's wonderful ass bent over in search, “some vigorous rounds of love making never did any harm, eh Bonsey? Good for the blood pressure and all that, right?” He couldn't help the glint in his eye as he was soon put into a fit of laughter when McCoy tossed him a pair of pants and draped a shirt over his face.

“Blood pressure, sure, but let's not throw this old ticker into arrest from too much 'strenuous' activity or you'll be short one CMO, _Captain_.” He tossed on his softest Ole Miss shirt. “Boy, how our gal just likes to tease..”

“Ugh don't even get me started, Bones. I don't even have my pants on yet!” 

“The charisma on that stage,” he shuddered,” I don't know what I liked more: the way her fingers flew across that 6-string, gliding over those keys, or how she just up and strut 'round like a rooster in the hen house with that mic stand..” the doctor couldn't help but slip his eyes shut thinking about your healthy body in motion.

“Booooones! Look what you did!” Jim brought him out of his daydreaming and gestured to the now prominent tent in his pants. 

“Well, I guess _I'm_ the tease, now.” He smirked and walked over to Jim still sat on the bed, who happily spread his legs to welcome his lover's embrace. “Guess we have some time to rectify my actions, sweetheart.” Leonard kissed his blonde firecracker sweetly as he got down on his knees.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

You snuffled at the scent of flowers and the feel of sunlight on your skin. There was a warm breeze in the air and in your sleepy haze you thought you could be back home. You could picture the stream you and the others would play in a bit past the tree line behind Ms. Mavis' house...your house. The call of morning doves and the taste of homemade sweet tea. Long summer days on the porch swing and clear nights counting stars on the roof. You smiled at the memories.

- _sigh_ -

Now if only you could get a smidge more comfota-

**”Waaah!”**

_-WHUMP!-_

You landed ungracefully on your butt as you rolled over your branch bed and fell to the ground. This...was not your best of moments. 

“Uuuuugh. Is it medically possible to break your ass? Because I think I just di- _achoo!_.....Aw horse apples!! You can't tell me I'm si-...si..... _ACHOO_.......sick...” You groaned and threw yourself on the ground in defeat. You were now one of those newbies who got sick on shore leave. The space gods must have it out for you...Yup. That was the only reasonable explanation.

“Well, well. That was quite a show you put on last night, Lieutenant.” You heard the familiar voice from the figure that was suddenly over you, providing some shade from that artificial sunlight.

“Howdy-do, Ms. Uhura! Heh.” You smiled sheepishly up at her.

She helped you up. “You know, there are people turning this base upside down looking for you.”

“Me? Wait, what? That doesn't make sense.” You dusted yourself off. “And it's not like I was hiding or anything. I just..” you glanced at the tree, “fell asleep in the wrong place is all.”

“Without telling anyone where you were at?”

“Hey! Look it's not like this was planned on my part, but now that we're on the subject, who needs me so bad? Is it Boss? Is there something wrong with the ship!” you panicked. “It's the ship, isn't it! Christ on a cracker, I _knew_ I shoulda never left!-”

“Hey, hey! Relax!” Uhura gripped your shoulders to look at you intently. “ _Breath_.”

You did, and it calmed you a bit. _In, out. In, out._

“There's nothing wrong with the ship. Everything is just fine.” She gave a giggle. Weird.

“So..what's wrong then?”

“You're just very close to giving a couple of overgrown man babies premature heart attacks at their tender age.” She nudged your ribs with a teasing smile as you two walked down the entrance path together. Shoot, if a stranger were looking on at you two they'd think you'd be thick as thieves! And, strangely, you didn't mind it too much. 

“Why, Ms. Uhura, I have absolutely no idea who you'd be talkin' 'bout.” You thought slapping on some charm and not looking her in they eye would throw her off your scent...little did you realize she was a relentless woman who did scary with a smile.

“Come off it, L/N. You know being Communications Officer pertains to more than being the ear of space communication. I hear just as well in our happy flying home.” She gave you a _knowing_ look as you tow passed into the base's main hallway. “I hear people talk. And lately, there's some talk floating around about _you_ and our beloved captain and doctor.”

Shit. You knew Uhura could be a scary lass when she wanted, but this felt like some kind of...end! You needed an out. To disappear **on purpose** this time. You frantically scoured your surroundings. 

As Uhura was about to delve into the musings between her and Chapel concerning _you_ , she turned and saw..or rather didn't see you. Nothing but empty air where you stood not a moment ago. What the Hell! She swiveled around this way and that and saw no trace you had ever been next to her. _Holy shit!_ She thought Christine was joking or exaggerating when she spoke to her about your ability to disappear in almost any situation. 

Nyota simply pursed her lips out of minor annoyance, but then shook her head with a smile. This was definitely the answer to her sneaking suspicions. She knew of her two friends' feelings, but was still up in the air about how _you_ felt in all this drama. 

“This isn't over, L/N!” She shouted to the empty corridor with a laugh. She'd catch you next time, and not by herself either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap. 700+ hits? maybe I'm doing something right. or at least 'Okay' I hope. I was in a real Killers mood and had a few I was thinking to incorporate. I know this was kind of a filler, but work has been...rough. The past two weekends have just run us ragged so I've been slacking. I don't have like a formal schedule for this, but it is something I'm trying to be consistent about. 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!!


	13. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Kennex have a heart-to-heart and a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - "Fooled around and Fell in Love" by Elvin Bishop

(*)

You were relishing the real water shower of your assigned quarters on Starbase 9 because no sonic would ever feel _this_ good. You wouldn't have felt this need so bad if your disappearing act on Uhura didn't involve diving into the nearest garbage chute and barley missing your exit shaft opposed to heading straight to the incinerator. 

Now, though, you had time to process what had just occurred.

You never fathomed that _you_ would be worthy of scandalous gossip.

More important than that, did _everyone_ know about your crush on the captain and doctor?!

If Uhura and Chapel already know, then there's no _way_ the whole ship doesn't know!

You felt so screwed...

-  
-  
-

You paced your room in some casual shorts and an old Starfleet Academy tank top. The debate in your head had been waging for about a half hour until you finally decided to grab your comm and 'nut up or shut up'. 

_”Hello?! Y/N where have you been?! We've been looking all over for you!”_ You heard Kennex shouting over your comm.

“Hey, man. Yeah..sorry about that..” you plopped on the sofa. “I ended up falling asleep in a tree and-”

 _”A tree?!”_ Next thing you could hear was his laughter. You could picture he was laughing so hard he was crying. You hoped snot was coming out of his nose in the most undignified 'a ways. Then, you would find a picture and blackmail him with it..

“Ha ha. Yes it's hilarious. Keep it up and I'll tell N'Less you want another riveting lecture on how tribbles procreate.” You reached for a tissue.

_”Y/N, you wound me. You could never do something so cruel to _me_ , your brother for all intents and purposes.”_

“Well if that's the case then you're my _little_ brother and it's a right of passage to torture you in cruel and unusual ways.” You couldn't help the smile on your face and how it settled right. “Now how 'bout you get your butt over here. There's some things that need...discussin'.”

“Say no more!” He then cut the comm and in no exaggeration was at your door in less than 5 minutes. 

As soon as you let him in you were unpreparedly glomped in some sort of octopus maneuver hug. You simply pat his back. 

“Well, for what it's worth, I really am sorry.” You ruffled his hair.

“If we're throwing your 'sorry's around, there are two in particular you _have_ to say sorry to.” He grinned up at you as he detangled himself and sprawled on the sofa.

“I have no idea what you're goin' on 'bout.” You looked away at the window that played a vid screen of a lake in a forest.

“ _Please_ don't tell me you're still dragging that line out still.”

“No really, I-”

“Cut the lone-wolf bullshit already, will ya Sis?” He sat up to really face you. “You and I both know that's a bunch of-”

“Yeah I know! Color me obvious, alright? I just..” you got up and started pacing, “I can see it like, in my heart? Naw, that's too cheesey, but you get what I mean?”

“Go on.” He flipped onto his belly, legs swinging in the air and arms propping up his head that bore the grin of a cat that got the cream.

“ _Anyways_ , I can see it..in mt heart. Like, I want that. But it just don't work out in my head! All logic and the like. When stuff sounds good on paper but probably ain't in practice.” You ran your hand through your hair as you paced.

“I think you've been spending too much time with Commander Spock.”

You flipped him off. “I'm a Lieutenant, John.”

“And Dr. McCoy is a Lieutenant Commander.”

“Sure, but-”

“Right. Captain Kirk is another issue.” 

“Thank you, captain obvious. Now, as I was sayin'-”

“We need a plan!”

You spun on your heel. “ _We_? When in the sam hill where you invited to my love life shit show?” You crossed your arms.

“Since this became more entertaining than the _Xuffy the D'tango Slayer_ holo.”

“Ugh!” You flopped back on the sofa. “........so?”

“So what?” He grinned evilly. He _would_ make you beg.''

“What is your doggone plan that is so brilliant that it'll be doomed to fail.” You asked in a monotone voice.

“I thought you'd NEVER ask!” He whipped out his communicator. “I already got somethin' in mind.”

Oh boy. What had you gotten into.

\------------------------------  
\---------------------  
\-------------  
\-----

“Jim...Jim!” Leonard huffed. “Slow down, Kid!”

“I thought you were supposed to be a fit physician, Bonsey!” Jim beamed at the doctor as he paced in front of him toward Observation Deck 29.

“Jim, we searched this place from stem to stern and I'm sure she's fine by now.” Leonard puffed as he doubled over with his hands on his knees. “Our L/N is a real Dillinger and if she don't wanna be found I don't think there's nothin' we can do 'bout it.”

“I guess you're right...” Jim finally paused to lean against the railing and gaze out the massive window.

“She sure is good at the chase, I'll give her that.” Leonard grinned beside Jim. “Makes me feel like I'm a damn teenager again.”

“I hear ya.” He then leaned against the doctor. “I haven't had this much energy since-”

“Since you were back chasin' any skirt that crossed your path?” Leonard arched a brow down at the blonde.

“No!..well yeah, but this is different!” He slightly poked at the brunette's rib. “It's a lot more exciting knowing it's one 'skirt' in particular, y'know?” He sighed.

“Yeah, I know the feelin'.” He pulled Jim close again and kissed the top of his head.

They both looked out at the stars, lost in similar thoughts.  
-  
-

*Ch-Chirp!*

“Oh! Bones gimme a sec, it's Scotty.” Jim kissed the doctor's cheek and turned to take the com.

Leonard wasn't totally focused on Jim's conversation; he was too busy thinking about Y/N and what it would be like in the future with all three of them. He thought of how he'd love to get dirt-side and show her his home back in Georgia. He thought of how much they had in common and how much he loved their differences. He thought about how much like Jim you were, but he didn't mind. You both would give him near heart attacks, but no matter how much he'd grouse and grumble you both had a charm and heart he couldn't turn away from. 

“Hey, Bones! She's alright!” He snapped his communicator closed. “Scotty got the call from Kennex and confirmation by Uhura.”

“Never doubted for a second.” Bones started toward the lift.

“But she's also sick-”

“Sick?!” He picked up the pace, running though all the worst case scenarios.

“Hey! Relax, Doc”, Jim pulled his arm to slow him down,” It's just a cold.”

Leonard grumbled to himself while they got in the lift. “Damn 22nd Century medical know-how. We got vaccines and cures for a shit ton'a stuff but no damn cure for the goddamn common cold!” He snorted in frustration. 

“I know, Bonsey, but there's no need to get worked up on it.” He wrapped his arms around his grumpy doctor. That's one of the things he loved so much about Leonard- that he would do anything in his power to help others, even fight mother nature from time to time.

Yet, by the time they arrived at your room, you were long gone. Plan set in motion.

\-----------------------  
\-------------  
\------  
–

“Ack, c'mon Laddies. Dinnae make me go by m'self! It's the last day'o refittin' and we'll be back out there with our Silver Lady.” Scotty slung his arms around both Jim and McCoy as they walked down one of Base 9's many corridors.

“Great idea!”

“No- aw hell, Jim! I don't need to scrape both you _and_ Scotty's drunk asses off the floor tonight. I gotta tend to Sick Bay in the mornin'!”

Scotty bit back a shit eating grin. If the plan he worked out with Kennex works, he's sure the good doctor wouldn't be complaining by this time tomorrow.

“Then onward, Lads! Karaoke waits for no man!” The engineer shouted as he 'dragged' Kirk and dragged McCoy along toward the bar.

“It'll be fun, Bones!” Jim beamed at the doctor.

“Now where have I heard that before.” He rolled his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took WAY longer in posting than I thought it would. I've had family from Texas over and we've been doing stuff a lot and when I'm not doing that I'm working...Well not at the MOMENT. I've been recovering for nearly a week from getting my gallbladder removed. Fun stuff.
> 
> I know it's kinda short and kinda crap, but it's all the filler I could think of to get the creativity flowin and such. Comments and kudos are much appreciated. 
> 
> oh!
> 
> Mini side note.
> 
> I've been debating back and forth between writing the lemon/ smut, or not to. What do ya'll think?


	14. A Bard, a Backround, and a Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Star Trekkers give a surprise performance and get interrupted in one of the rudest ways EVER. Along the way we learn more about the third member of the trio that is N'Less and about what goes on on a starship when the seniors aren't looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY this took me ages to come up with. I've settled in for about a week now back in school here in Chicago. It's taken me a while to get back on track with this and I hope to keep the ball rolling with this and my other work. Plus, I have nothing against Lt. Riley, but he just seemed super annoying in 'The Naked Time'.
> 
> * 'Festival Music' by We the Kings
> 
> ** 'Georgia on my Mind' by Ray Charles (it's essential)  
> note: so you can find the official track, but I'm also writing it with this live performance in mind https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qIp9TwSEgFg

*

The bar was dimly lit, but had a friendly atmosphere about it. McCoy was casually sipping his third 'bourbon, neat', Jim was on his fourth margarita, and Scotty was on his seventh glass of whiskey (but Bones wasn't competing). 

Jim gave casual yet affectionate touches toward McCoy now and again, trying to keep captainly decorum keeping the PDA to a minimum. Of course that didn't last as he proceeded to then throw himself on Bones' lap as he offered him the salt and alcohol covered lime via those 'lips of sin', as McCoy liked to call them. And who was he to deny a Jim Kirk? No, sir. Not on their last night on the base.

All night they watched beings both sober and piss drunk go up on the generous-for-a-bar sized stage and have a damn good time making fools of themselves. Jim kept nagging McCoy (tugging his sleeves for Pete's sake!) about going up there. All attempts ended with calling Jim a 'damn infant' and that was that.

As McCoy was leaning back, enjoying Jim's wriggling weight on his lap and the minor swimming sensation of alcohol, the last group of girls who apparently work on the base tapered off after their song and the stage was then covered by a curtain. 

_Funny...hadn't noticed that_ he though.

The DJ then cued up the mic.

“Alright, all you star-ferrers and company! We have a special guest tonight, ya'll. They have a final performance tonight but are gracing us with a preview on this humble Starbase 9. Check 'em out later this evening, yo. Give it up..for the Star Trekkers!!”

*bE-bE-bE- bEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEm*

The whole bar stood up at the blasted annoying air horn noise and cheered. 

All McCoy could do was gulp and down some water to clear his foggy mind as fast as possible. He really didn't wanna miss this! Jim could no longer sit still and started squishing his 'tenders' in a more uncomfortable than sexy way...so Bones shoved him off and got on his feet to cheer with the rest of them as the lights started to dim even more.

The curtain opened and his jaw could no longer stay closed.

\----------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------- _30 minutes beforehand_

“How do I look? Please tell me this outfit doesn't make me look-”

“You look _fine_ , John. JEEZ. The only fat you got is that head'a yours.” You snickered as you made sure everyone had a good soundcheck. It was easier to do this as a surprise while there was all that godawful noise on stage, but you had to remind yourself how plastered most of these idjits are. 

“I don't understand why he is fretting so fervently. He's normally not this nervous before a performance.” N'Less asked as he went over the song for the umpteenth time.

“Careful, 'Seuss', your Vul-glish is showing.” You smirked and ruffled his hair. He merely rolled his eyes with a small smile.

N'Less was growing on you as much as Kennex was.

He doubled as a science consultant when needed, but was mainly an engineer. That in itself was rare. But what many did not know about him was that he is actually a Vulcan who was raised by humans most of his life. 

The Sullivans and the Turoks had participated in a type of 'offspring exchange program' that was supposed to last one Terran year- the Sullivans' young son Owen for the Turoks' youngest N'Less. Then, as the shuttle for Owen and the Turoks was on its way back to Vulcan, tragedy struck. 

Their shuttle and several smaller vessels in the vicinity had been attacked by a Romulan scout ship. And just like that, N'Less was without parents, and the Sullivans without a son. The Vulcan government was going to take action, but due to the exchange program terms, N'Less was their legal charge for that year and there was technically nothing they could do (Vulcans and their damn bureaucracy). So, N'Less stayed.

In that year, the Sullivans really changed the young Vulcan's perception on things, especially emotion. All Vulcans have such great control over their passions that they often seem cold and distant to other beings, but Lydia Sullivan always knew what her 'son' was feeling, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. It seemed Terran Female intuition exceeded Vulcans in this manner, for his own mother would find such notions illogical.

She and Richard Sullivan taught N'Less the Terran ways of balancing emotions and logic, albeit unconventionally. He enjoyed expressing himself in the arts, mainly painting and music. Whenever he felt an intense emotion, they told him he could confide in them; they urged him to explain the situation and describe his feelings in such a way that by the time he was done there would be illogical tears in his eyes and in turn, they would hug him tight and secure. They never had him force down his emotions, only channel them.

By the time the year was up and the Vulcan embassy came to retrieve N'Less, he had made the decision to remain on Earth. 

The Vulcan council found his solution highly illogical given the clan he still had on Vulcan, but N'Less simply rebutted that there were no close family ties for him and how he can have the same quality of life on Earth. Why go through all the trouble of packing and a wasted shuttle ride? After much back and forth, N'Less was allowed to stay.

This is where the teasing came from. Vulcans don't normally use contractions in their speech, but every now and then N'Less let's it slip. He also doesn't don the 'traditional aesthetics' of a Vulcan, as his hair is actually parted to the side. Though many-a-Vulcan had given him a microscopic sneer in disapproval, N'Less could care...less.

When he joined the Star Trekkers permanently, he was dubbed 'Seuss', as in Dr. Seuss. His name reminded the others of the book The Lorax and the line “Unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot, nothing is going to get better, it's not.” Fitting for someone in Starfleet and he took it in stride.

And now he was sitting not 5 feet from you tuning a piano.

You shook your head.

You'd never get tired of being surprised out here.

\-------------------------------------  
\--------------------- _now_

The curtain opened and revealed you standing under the spotlight with the mic stand. No guitar tonight.  
This was too important. 

Kennex had his bass around him and you had stolen a few other musicians who could play brass instruments in lo of the string section, giving it a jazzier sound.

**

The horns and saxes started....and then Seuss started playing..

__

_Georgia.......Georgia...._  
_The whole day through ..(the whole day through)-  
Just an old sweet song...._

_Keeps Georgia on my mind_

_(Georgia on my mind)_

Kennex and N'Less sounded great as backing vocals.  
_  
I said'a Georgia!......Georgia..._

_A sooong of you_

_(A song of you)-_

_Comes as sweet and clear.....  
As moonlight through the piiiines..._

You looked up through half-lidded eyes from the mic to see your dear doctor slowly making his way closer to the small stage through the wall of bodies. Damn John and his working plans!

_  
Other arms reach out to meee..._

_Other eyes smile tenderlyyy.._

_Still in peaceful dreams I seeeee_ _The road leads back..to yoooou_

_I said Georgia..  
Woah, Georgia.........no peace I find_

_Just an old sweet song  
Keeps Georgia on my miiind...._

_(Georgia on my mind)_

He was one person away from the front, eyes glowing with a blank stare like a man in a trance. His face was flushed and sweaty, whether from booze or arousal you didn't know. It was a good look on him.

_  
Other arms reach out to meee....._

_Other eyes..smile tenderlyyyyy.._  
_Still in peaceful dreams I seeee-_  
_The road leads baaack to yoooou.._

_Whoa- Whoaaaoooah-_

_Georgia_

_Georgia...._

_No peace- no peace I fiiiiind_

_Just this old, sweet song  
Keeps Georgia on my miiiiiiiiiiind_

_I said just an old sweet sooooong-  
Keeps Georgia on myyy miiiiiiiiiiiiiind....._

He was up front when the music started to fade. So close. You stared into each other intensely, pupils blown, sweaty, heavy breaths, and then--

***CRASH***

You reeled back and N'Less and John both caught you before you could hit the ground. Someone threw a damn _bottle_ at you!

“Boooo what is this crappy love shit??! I came here to dance and get laid!” Yelled a voice from the corner. It was your nemesis. The thorn in your side. The fly in your whiskey. The goddamn imp of Loki himself, Lt. Riley. 

Many of the patrons reeled back in shock and confusion. You just wiped your brow of the trickle of blood inflicted by the bottle. 

You hauled up to your feet, N'Less about to remove his hand from your shoulder and confront Riley who had stood up and was slowly sauntering over in a cocky, drunk fashion.

You shook your head.

“Kennex, N'Less, make sure the Captain and Doctor are outta here. I don't want them to see this.” You scowled and rolled up your sleeves.

They nodded, and went out to do damage control.

This bitch was yours! And it's been a long time coming.

He's been a pain in your ass this whole flight! Mouthin' on and on about how fast he's move up in ranks, about your age compared to more 'young and deserving officers' (you'd think he thought you were 40!), and about his supposed Irish royal blood yadda yadda- _it was time for an ass whuppin'!_

“You think you could take me, Y/N?”

“Well bless your heart if you think you're walking outta here with a smile on that face, cupcake.” You recalled your Uncle's lessons at your tender age of 6.

_”Arms up, Lass.”_

“This isn't the 20th century, _ma'am_ and I'm not afraid to hit a _girl_ ” He rolled his shoulders as he got closer.

_”Deep breaths...Don't you make the first move. Wait for the bastard to strike first...that's it...breath..”_

“Well, ain't you just the gentlemen type.” You smirked. He reeled his right arm back and projected it forward!

_”Duck!”_

You did, dipping your shoulder lower so all he hit was air.

_”Counter!”_

You struck out with your right fist!- - **CONTACT**

He cried out in pain and staggered back, holding his jaw. _Nice_

“Oh, you're dead Y/N.” He charged ahead.

_”Now be sure to give 'em a bonnie good wallop!”_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\---------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------  
\---------------------  
\---------

The bouncers, N'Less, and Kennex had a hard time but they finally wrangled out the senior officers present at the bar. Jim was fuming and Bones was beside himself as to why they were being dragged away from the confrontation. They were senior officer's for fucks'sake!

“What the hell! Do you know who I am? I'm Captain James T. goddamn KIRK and if you don't let me back in **this instant** I'll-” 

*pinch*

“Spock, what the hell?!” Leonard shouted as he hauled Jim up into his arms. He flared his nostrils as he looked incredulously at the Vulcan that seemed to appear out of nowhere. 

“I was notified by Mr. Scott of an altercation in process at this location. Seeing the Captain incited by illogical anger, I decided to act before he did something that would...compromise his position while on our last night of shore leave.” He said in his calm and collected tone that infuriated McCoy to no end, but he knew he was right. Jim was not in the right place of mind at the moment. Best let him cool off before he did something he'd regret.

“I shall aid you in escorting the Captain to your shared quarters.” He left with Jim's unconscious form.

It took McCoy a second to get back to thinkin' straight. “Wait a doggone minute. Why the hell are we lettn' this fight even happen?” He bit his lip in worry. “We're senior officers, dammit, and if this ain't a time to step in and be professional then I don't know what is!” He turned. “And you two!” He gestured to the Vulcan and his strange doppelganger. “What's the matter with you two leavin' her there like that. She's your friend, ain't she?! Why ain't we in there-”

“If I may ask to calm yourself, sir.” N'Less held his hands up. 

“Calm?! How in the hell can I be calm when my 'bonnie blue' is--”

“Hold it right there. Lt. Commander, uh, sir. I'd take a deep breath before you say anything else without thinkin'.” Kennex stepped up to McCoy with a scowl on his face. For Leonard, it was like lookin in a damn mirror!

“Indeed. Choose your words wisely, Lt. Commander.” N'Less stepped up as well, an intense look in his eyes. _Damn Vulcans_ he thought. _You'd think these were her damn brothers or somethin._

“Look. I'm a doctor an-”

“We **_know_**.” Kennex paused him before his classic 'I'm a doctor' rant. “ Look, sir. I know it doesn't make any sense to you, but you gotta let this run its' course. Riley over there's been givin' her shit for a while now an-”

“Then why didn't she file an official complaint to-”

“Sir. Please if you'd join us in the lounge to your left, we shall explain.” The Vulcan gestured while Kennex took the direct approach and put his hands on the doctor's shoulders and steered him to the nearest sofa. 

“Okay, okay.” McCoy drew deep breaths. “I'm all ears. Now get on with it 'fore my head starts poundin'” He pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes squinted tight as he tried calming himself more. 

“Look, sir. Everyone knows you and the Captain never got a chance to, for lack of a better term, slum it with the lower ranks. There's a kind of 'unspoken code', if you will. We settle things 'mongst ourselves for the most part. We try to keep a lot of this stuff out of the eyes of senior crew, but usually ya'll are too busy to really notice.”

McCoy rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. It's true that he patched up everyone on the ship, but really never had a desire to invest in all the gossip and hullabaloo that went on. 400 plus crewmen were a lot to handle.

“So that explains 'lotta 'accidents' that seem to happen with the younger crew..” McCoy pondered to himself.

“Yeah, but you can't say anything! You guys aren't s'posed to know, okay?”

“Why the hell not?!”

“Sir, if I may.” N'Less sat beside the doctor. “This way of working, thought highly illogical, helps keep the peace and social order among the vast number of crew. If left to their own devices or getting authorities involved, long missions such as this could not be managed. Much of the crew will suffer from what is called 'cabin fever', which ultimately causes more problems and so forth.” The Vulcan explained in a similar tone to his own 'hobgoblin', but it didn't feel as cold. _Huh.._

“Well, I think I see yer point 'n all. Guess it's better 'n havin' the crew constantly at eachother's throats.” He scratched his chin as he entertained the thought of a flaming _Enterprise_..... _yeah, better let the devil sort 'em out, so to speak.._

Just then the guard came. “They're ready for you.” 

John nodded and hauled up the doctor. “Got a kit on you, Doc?” He smirked, already knowing the answer.

McCoy snorted. “Wha'do I look like, kid?” He straightened up.

“Hm....maybe a bricklayer?” He laughed, causing N'Less to give a tiny smirk of his own as they headed back to the bar. As he did, he lightly brushed the Vulcan's knuckle, sending him a quick note.

_”Starting off with the Doctor was the perfect idea, but we gotta make sure it limits to just him publicly.”_

N'Less gave him a side-eye as they approached the doors.

_”Agreed. I sense his feelings are true and having our t'hy'la make the first declaration was a wise decision. Now it is up to him.”_ He looked forward as the doors slid open to reveal you a bit bruised, but otherwise okay...until you gave a huge shit-eating grin revealing a missing tooth. 

“You should see the other guy.” You laughed as McCoy rushed to your side. “Heya, Doc. I gave Mr. Steak what-for again.” You sputtered as blood started trickling down your lips. You were tired and leaned a bit against McCoy as he crouched down to give you a proper scan from his kit. 

He chuckled in exasperation and relief. “My bonnie bluegrass, what am I gonna do with you.” He cupped your bruised cheek with his large and warm hand, thumbing away a spot of blood. It felt nice. 

“Guess we'll have to figure it out, won't we peaches?” You nuzzled into his palm before looking into his hazel eyes with a blush you'd claim was from the fight to N'Less and Kennex. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will definitely get to smut. But I finally got the stage set up. I've come to the consensus that I will just make this long ass story into 'books', if you will, so I can focus on the characters more and have some side anthology adventures in this universe. 
> 
> So this first half will be Reader with McCoy mostly, since she can't be with Jim in public at this point right now anyway. Also will involve more bits of her with her two 't'hy'la' (which I added as more of a 'brothers in arms' term for them) because I realised her relationship with them was so damn similar to Jim, Bones, and Spock except they're all engineers. 
> 
> ALSO!! Thanks so FREAKIN much to all of you who've given your comments and kudos! Like, I'm in AWE everytime I get an alert.


	15. When Texas met Kentucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About John Kennex and his eavesdropping skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more filler, but I thought it's be nice to add Kennex's little backstory like I did with N'Less last time. I'm getting on a better roll with this!

You had fallen asleep, or rather passed out, in McCoy's arms and he couldn't help but feel the tell-tale heat of blush hot under his collar. He cradled you a bit closer, trying to be as gentle as possible as he rose from a crouch. Having you bridal-style in his arms...well...he felt like some teenager in love all over again and tried his damnedest to suppress the grin he wanted to show.

“ _Ah-hem_ ”

He jolted out of thought. 

“Earth to Doctor McCoy. Take it easy, there, Romeo.” Kennex told his superior with a cocky quirked brow. “Shouldn't you be, I don't know, checking on the guy that actually got his ass whupped? Y/N's fine. Just let me take her-” He swiftly stepped over and scooped you from the brunette's arms, “-to go sleep this off and you can come check on her in a bit. Sound good? Good!” He turned and left the doctor gaping as he sauntered off with a damn _pep in his step!_

“Goddamn kids 'n their youthful smugness..” He grumbled as he brought his med kit out and proceeded to head into the bar room where he saw an unconscious Lt. Riley spread eagle on the wood floor. He had various bruises that reminded McCoy of some morbid lookin' rainbow, probably concussed, and for some reason or 'nother was missing his pants.

He shook his head in disbelief and some sort of pride that a little spitfire like you took this asshole down solo. 

He had some calls to make.

-

-

-

-

“Hey Seuss? Can I ask you for a favor?” The brunette Junior Lieutenant asked as he neared the corridor to your quarters. 

“Of course, John.” The Vulcan nodded as they walked.

“Can you bring Y/N to her room?” He turned to face his companion.

“Certainly.” N'Less took you into his arms with ease. “May I ask why?”

“She left her bag of clothes back at the bar, but I wanna make sure she gets in bed first.”

“Understandable. I'll take it from here and proceed to make a snack for when she awakes.” He dipped his head and brought you inside. 

“I have the best family.” Kennex sighed with a smile on his features as he headed back to the bar.

Kennex was born an only child to a struggling family back in Texas. He didn't have a lot of luxury commodities growing up, but his folks always did what they could for him and he would always be grateful to them. They passed when he was 13 and he went to live with his Gram on the farm with his younger twin cousins who both went on to work for private interstellar companies. 

John helped his Gram run the farm while working even harder in school. He was by no means a genius, but received high marks none the less. When he told his Gram about wanting to join Starfleet, she was over the moon about it. 

_”You tended enough earth down here, Johnny. But up there could use a helpin' hand.”_ She told him before he left for the Academy all the way in San Francisco. 

She passed during his second year and his cousins take care of the farm when they can.

But John was the type of guy to look on the bright side of things. 

He did fairly well at the Academy, all things considered. 

He had a healthy social life, did well in most of his studies (which were all over the place).

He was one of the few who went into Starfleet not knowing what track he was even interested him, so cherry picked what sounded interesting in his first year. He really enjoyed biology, until it came to dissecting animal cadavers. He liked the tactical courses, but found his temper didn't give him the knack for diplomacy. He passed the Pilot's Exam by the skin of his teeth for Pete's sake! 

It wasn't that he had a fear of flying, per say. It was the responsibility that freaked him out. He had to take the test three times before he quit acting like a deer in hover car lights! It was then on he put his focus on Engineering and graduated right on schedule. 

Getting assigned to the _Enterprise_ though? **That** was a surprise even for him. 

Though if you asked him, meeting you and N'Less was the best part about it all.

__

_“Hey, kid!” Shouted a voice. He looked to and fro, nervous in his own skin being here early for his first engineering shift._

_“You!”_

_He looked up._

_“Hey, hi. Toss me that spanner, would ya?” A young woman who couldn't be more than a couple years his senior was dangling with no protection on one of the electrical wiring pipes._

_“Uh..sure.” He found what he was looking for at one of the various tool drawers and tossed it up to this crazy person._

_“Y'know, that doesn't seem to safe Miss....?”_

_“Call me miss again and you'll be stuck here as a lavatory valet for a month.” She said in such a serious tone that he couldn't fight back the gulp stuck in his throat._

_“A'course! I- uh.” He cleared his throat once more. He tried his hardest to hide his accent most of the time. It used to be so thick that he got a bit of teasing growing up and even at the Academy._

_“Hey, I was just kiddin'. Relax, kid.” She shimmied down the pipes and stepped back onto the main floor. “Sorry 'bout that. Looks like I near scared th' daylights outta ya, heh. Names L/N. F/N L/N.” She held out her hand._

_He took it with relief. “Kennex. John Kennex.” He gave her a smile back. “Nice t' meet'cha-” He abruptly closed his mouth, waiting for the inevitable teasing._

_“What's wrong?” Y/N looked puzzled for a second until realization dawned. “Hey, it's alrigh' John. Where y' from?” She gave a sympathetic look._

_He relaxed his posture. “I'm from Texas, near San Antonio. Where ya'll from?”_

_“Middlesboro, Kentucky for the most part.” Okay that answer was a tad mysterious at the end. “Anyways, let me take ya t' the Boss and get ya settled in.” Y/N grabbed John's elbow and dragged him toward the Chief Engineer's office._

_“Wait, what?!” He wasn't planning on meeting the boss so soon! He just wanted to get settled in to his station!_

_Too late._

_She knocked on the door. “Aye, Boss! Got someone for ya t'meet!”_

_“Hold on, I-” The door swung open to reveal **the** Chief Engineer, Montgomery Scott._

_“Nice ta meet ya, Laddie!” He clapped Kennex on the shoulder. “If Y/n's brought ya over, must mean you're no goon, then.” He beamed._

_“A what?-”_

_“Let's go then, ya wee sook. We'll make you solid, yet! Right, lass?”_

_“Aye, Boss.” You grinned slyly. “Well, I'm off t' finish checkin' the Warp Core.”_

_“Ack, off with ya then.” He rounded his arm across John's shoulders and he stiffened a bit. “I'll give him the grand tour.” He then dragged Kennex off._

_“See ya, kid!” She called over her shoulder.  
_

And that was that. Kennex hung around Y/N like flies on a horse after that and she was like what he imagined a big sister felt like.  
-

-

-

He finally made it back to the bar. It took a might longer than he would've liked, but that's what he got for reminiscing at a leisurely pace. 

As he avoided the gathering of security and medical personnel scraping Riley off the ground, he couldn't help the quiet fist pump he let loose. That Riley was nothin' but a little chihuahua barkin' in britches made for a great dane. 

He slipped backstage and found your bag easily, along with his and N'Less' things. In and out and-hello...He could hear whispers from his place behind the curtains!

He quickly retreated further into the shadows and listened:

_  
“Lord a'mercy, Jim! I nearbout lost all matter'a sense back there.”_

Oh! Doctor McLovin and Captain Rascal. Now this he had to hear.

_”Careful, Bones. Your Southern is showin'...and you **know** how hot that gets me...”_

Oh, gag...Many regrets were being felt by Kennex.

 _”C'mere, Sugar....”_ Many smacking and sucking noises ensued and John near blew his position trying to hold in the queazy feeling. Y/N's crush aside, it was almost like hearing your parents make out! 

_”Bones, look at me.....I saw how much you wanted her up there”_ More smacking _”I want her too, Bonsey. You know I do..”_ That was followed by a moan that would make a Deltan blush! 

John weighed his options and getting the hell outta dodge looked real good, until:

 _”Bones..ack! Stop for a second...”_ John paused as the captain sounded serious, even though the lustful panting. _”I think the plan could still work, even if that fight seemed to throw a wrench in it..We just gotta talk to those two friends of hers' before the show tonight..if she can still make it, that is.”_

Say _WHAT?_ Kennex held his breath, quiet as a church mouse.

 _”Right. I gotta give her a check up, but I got a good feelin' our gal'll feel right as rain in no time. She's a tough one...like someone I know.”_ Playful noises occurred. _”You still sure you're okay with this, Jimmy? I know we ain't ones fer shairn' n' all..”_

 _”Bones McCoy, I promise I'll be good...'sides, I know she'll be worth the wait.”_ More kissing and smacking. _”Now you go on, Doctor. Your patient is waiting.”_ That sounded a lot more sultry than necessary and Kennex will never be able to unhear a LOT of what just happened and...wait..what DID just happen?!

He didn't have much time to process as all he could do was focus on sneaking out unseen and booking it down to your room as fast as he could before the doctor could get there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked up regions in Kentucky and thought Middlesboro would be fitting as it was a city founded in a meteorite crater and was close enough to the mountains and forest for Reader to be experienced in old survival techniques that will come later.  
> (If you're from Kentucky and I'm getting things shit wrong, please tell me)
> 
> I also made Kennex a secret Texan because it would be cool for Reader to have a southern buddy and I have family in Texas so I'm more familiar with it.
> 
> *goon- dummy  
> sook- softy  
> solid- tough
> 
> (I've been using a Scottish slang dictionary, but if I get these shit wrong as well, please tell me!)


	16. The t'hy'la Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bond between Reader, John, and N'Less is fleshed out and of course it happens during some minor disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the longest chapter I think I've done EVER, mostly because I couldn't find a real appropriate place to chop it in half...So here ya go. It's more backstory stuff, but I love doing that kind of exposition stuff I guess.
> 
> *- 'Glorious' by Adam Friedman (fromt he Rock Dog movie which I love)

_Thump...thump.....thump...thump..._

That was the first thing you felt as your senses slowly started coming back to you. A goddamn pounding headache! Your temples were practically throbbing by the time you cracked your eyes open and rushed to squint closed as even low lights seemed to burn your retinas. _Ugh!_

You must have vocalized your discomfort because not a second later a soft knock was made on the bedroom doorway, followed by your Vulcan companion coming into view. 

“Hey, Less.” You groaned out with a grin. You tried lifting yourself into a sitting position on the bed, but found yourself struggling. _Damn_ you were gonna be sore in the mornin'. “Anyone get the registration of that shuttle that hit me?” You laughed through gritted teeth.

N'Less rushed over to help.

“Perhaps now isn't the time for joke making.” He gave a playful brow arch. 

“Oh yeah? Ever hear about the Vulcan and the fool?” He helped you on your unsteady feet.

“I do not believe so. Care to entertain?” He helped you toward the living room and sat you gently on the sofa. 

“I'll let you know once I finish it.” You held your sore and tender sides as you laughed at your own stupidity.

He gave a appreciative smile. Well, as much as a Vulcanly could.

“Seuss, be honest with me.” You leaned back against the sofa.

“Am I not always?” He moved to the kitchenette.

“You Vulcans _do_ like to dance around with words.” You teased.

“If I recall correctly-”

“Oh, you you know you do.”

“The last time any of us did a form of dancing was at the Academy, where-”

“Okay! I give, I give.” You smushed the end pillow over your face in embarrassment. “You win this round, you sneaky elf.” 

“That would make the tally 115 to 85 in my favor.” He said in the neutral yet _totally smug_ tone. You looked over your shoulder as he brought a tray of assorted foods. 

“Oh, what's the occasion, chef?” You started munching on the assortment grapes, crackers, and cheese.

“I surmised you would need sustenance in preparation for your visitor.” He innocently nibbled a grape.

“What visitor?” You eyed him.

“John commed not long before you awoke and informed me that the good Doctor is on his way as we speak. You will need your strength for the many hypos of pain killers you will no doubt endure.”

“Oh yeah, right..” You absentmindedly thumbed the gap in your mouth. “But I should be good to go tonight, right?” You slightly panicked at this unforeseen pothole in your plans tonight. You were planning on giving the base one last show stopper and, if all goes as planned, can properly woo one Doctor McCoy...again..not your idea, but John claims to know everything and you were tired of dancing around Lee for as long as this whole mission has started.

You finished the crackers.

“I believe the Doctor has the necessary skill set to have you back on your feet in no time.” He took the now empty tray back to the sonic sink.

You threw yourself back on the sofa once more and stared at the ceiling. “Hey...Less?”

“Yes, Y/N?”

“I...I think I'm ready.” You didn't take your eyes off the ceiling, even as you felt a weight on the other end of the couch.

“For?”

“To tell you..and John.” You bit your lip at the thought, but they had a right to know. And, if you were being honest, you were tired of keeping it inside. 

Too lost in thought, you didn't hear the hiss of the door opening.

“Y/N. You are t'hy'la.” You felt a hand on your knee. “You don't have to tell us anything if you're not ready.”

“Whatever's goin' on, it's probably you being stubborn n' stupid, so I'm automatically siding with Less.” You startled at hearing John and then yelped as he plopped near your head.

“Geez, I feel the love guys.” You gave an eye roll. “But Less, it's _because_ of that...this bond we have, that I need to tell you both.”

“Tell us what? Don't tell me you got _another_ crush! I can only work with so many!” Kennex went on being a drama queen.

“No, you dope.” You playfully pinched his thigh, earning an _'Ow!'_ “About..my past.”

“Oh...” He went quiet.

“Yeah..I feel it's high time you both knew...'n high time I get it off my chest.” You sighed, but rose up. “But _after_ I get some decent clothes on. I'm sure blood stains ain't the latest fashion these days.”

“Since when do you care about fashion?” John teased. 

“I believe since she started her frequent Med Bay visits, John.” The damn Vulcan teased as well.

“You two are plannin' some doggone conspiracy against me, that's what this is!” You laughed as you headed to the bedroom to rummage around for something not covered in blood and sweat. You were relieved to find your comfiest shirt from your old band 'Carbonite Cult' and your trusty well worn (with love) jeans that still smelled like Uncle Doohan's laundry; that particular smell reminded you of home.

You tried taming your hair, but became much more fascinated messing with the new 'garage door' in your mouth. Too bad you couldn't get that tooth back for the tooth fairy. You could use a credit for your thoughts.

_*sigh*_

It was time.

You've wanted to do this for so long..So why the hell did it feel like such a big deal?! _Ugh_ this felt so damn frustrating for no reason! Those two goofballs out there were your brothers, your **t'hy'la** (as proclaimed by Seuss last month when you all had a picnic lunch in the engineering rafters). You should be able to tell them anything and everything, and vice versa!

So why was this so hard?

You gathered yourself up, like a big girl, and strode out there like you were on some damn mission.

This was it. No more hiding....at least not from them.

-  
-

You the sofa seat at the far end, so you could get comfy and face both of them. Less was kinda enough to get the coffee started in the old fashioned press you brought with you on 'vacations', so it'd be nice to feel some homey comforts as you prepared to go picking around your sordid past.

“You're positive 'bout this? You know we'd never think less'a you if you never tell us at all, right sis?” John wore a comforting and concerned expression as he went about bringing an extra large blanket for you all to cozy up under. To the normal bystander, this would seem far too intimate a setting for 'friends' opposed to romantic lovers, but it just didn't feel that way to the three of you.

-

Last month, the lot of you had an old fashioned picnic together up on the Engineering rafter gangways that weren't in use. You and John gabbed on the local ships gossip spread through the grapevine while N'Less was mostly quiet with a peaceful look on his features as he nibbled the cucumber sandwiches you'd made for the spread. Though you'd only known each other for less than a year, you felt you had known them since childhood. 

There had been an incident three days before that had involved a minor radiation leak from one of the Jeffries tube pipes. Quarantine procedures were enacted, of course, but being that you were already in the area when the pipes cracked, you had quickly grabbed your small respirator and foolishly crawled up to the problem. Comms were down and you had no way of knowing what the Boss was ordering, but you couldn't let this spread and 'by the book' wasn't going to be fast enough to solve this. This is why you were here, dammit!

As you continued your climb, you started to hear the tell tale clanking of multiple beings coming up behind you.

You didn't need two guesses to know who they were.

“What in the sam hill do you two think yer doin' here?” You didn't bother looking back and kept trudging on.

“It was only a logical deduction.” N'Less was the closest. “Given that your assigned work sector was in this area, the odds that you'd attempt repair in an unconventional and hazardous manner were very high.”

You all reached the small crawl space-like corridor and you could easily see the damaged pipe.

“In other words.” you heard Kennex give a grunt and a cough, “we knew you'd do somethin' stupid and jump head first without thinkin'. Shoot, you didn't even bring a damn Geiger counter did ya?” He scowled as he brought out his own. 

Instead of blushing, you went on the defensive.

“Yeah, well, we all aren't so paranoid as to bring the whole kit n' kaboodle with us wherever we go, y'know.” You put your mask on and saw them do the same. “I got a job to do and I can't go wastin' time if I'm able to fix it.” You got out your tools to begin repairs.

As you were about to fire up your plasma weld, your wrist was suddenly gripped by the Vulcan.

“That would be unwise.” He has a serious look on him.

“Uh, I need this to fix the leak _before_ we all keel over from a slow radiation poisoning **if** ya don't mind.” You struggled in vain against his superior strength. _Damn Vulcan strength!_

“I understand, Y/N, but igniting the tools' plasma energy is likely to cause a negative reaction with these particular radiation particles. Should they ignite, we'll be killed, and this will be for nothing as the ship will still be in danger.” He loosened his grip.

“...You're right.” You sighed. “ _The right tool for the right job_...that's what Uncle always said.”

“It is understandable, but we must make haste.” He nodded and gave you the 'understanding' eyes he always gave when humans around him became erratically emotional...like you.

“He's right. I'm getting' an increase in radiation level.” He started to sweat as he read his counter's readings. “If they cleared the field accordin' to protocols they're still gonna take 20 minutes to get their asses up here suited an' booted. We got none'a that and we'll be extra crispy in 15 an' it's only getting' worse!” He was freaking out. “Dammit, why the hell are we in here anyway?! I'm just a _Junior Ensign_ and so is N'Less!”

“Enough, John.” You could tell your Vulcan's patience was wearing thin. He even twitched his eyebrow twice as your bad indicator.

“Shut it, John! Or leave if you ain't gonna be helpful. I never asked ya'll to come in here with me, y'know!” You didn't have time for this.!

“Why the hell do you think I'd leave your sorry ass here alone? You need me _and_ Less, here.”

“Sure, like a damn headache.” You grumbled as you rummaged around your tool pouch. It started to get so warm in that small space that it looked like even Less was starting to sweat! You **had** to fix this. If not for the ship, then for your idiotic friends who never knew when to leave well enough alone.

“If I may interject?”

“Please do..” You kept digging. _Where the hell did you put it?_

“I believe _this_ is what you're looking for?” That pointy-ear sonofa'bitch, you coulda kissed him right then and there if it didn't make you wanna hurl afterwards. He pulled out your good ol' trusty roll of duck tape you had forgotten you loaned him earlier. 

“Less, I could kiss you!” You grabbed the roll and shuffled over to the damaged area.

“I'd prefer you refrained.” You glanced and saw a twinge of green on his ear tips. Beneath that Vulcan shell was nothin' but a gooey marshmella and you knew it.

“7 minutes! And here-” he tossed a pair of welding gloves at you “-don't be an idiot..well it's too late for that. Put those on! You know it's **highly** dangerous for skin contact on radiation. Now hurry up, dammit, I'm starved!” He grinned. He had confidence in you that you could get a patch on that crack well enough before the actual professionals showed up. 

“Hey, who's the _Lieutenant_ here, _Ensign_.” You stopped resisting the smile as you ripped some good sized strips, slipped on your gloves, and laid down the first layer.

“Uh, that's **Junior** Ensign to you... _Captain_ ” He huffed while the sarcasm was practically dripping.

“Nah you're a punk, that's what you are.” You were almost finished. “An' what the hell did you call me?”

“What? You're not much of a Nomad anymore, right? You're like our own Captain!”

“You better not let anyone else hear you say that, _Number One_ or you'll end up with a reprimand for sure.” You finished. That puppy was nice and tight. Over 200 years as this stuff never let anyone down! “Now let's get the hell outta here before the suits rain down on us!” You lead your crew down the closest corridor exit.

“I don't believe we'll run into any senior officers at our present pace and location heading, Captain.” Less said from behind. If anyone thought Vulcans were only cold and emotionless, they clearly couldn't recognize **sass** when they hear it.

“Et' tu, Less? You guys know yer gon' make me go gray at an early age, right?” You landed at the bottom and went to open the hatch. N'Less and John landed and went to give you a hand with the access code.

“I don't know what you are talking about. You have healthy body functions for a human female.” he grunted with you as you both heaved the door open, “and have many years of h/c pigment to remain.” The door gave a hiss as it released its' seal. 

“Well now, don't you know how to make a gal feel spry.” You chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah, your hotness will be eternal now can we all the the hell away from here before someone finds-”

“ _ **A-HEM**_ ”

“-..us.”

You all looked up to see an out of sorts Scotty Boss and an unamused looking Commander Spock glaring at the lot of you.

“Aw poo..” You let slip.

“Illogical notions of excrement will not aid you, Lieutenant.” The Commander looked you straight in the eye and you could _feel_ the pissed off vibes he was giving off.

Less tried to jump in. “Commander. Allow me to exp-” 

“And **you** should know how illogical and irresponsible your actions were. You should have notified your superior officer concerning the situation and evacuated the immediate area.” He turned away from you all, but the stiffness in his shoulders was still evident. “Perhaps meditation will enlighten you and reaffirm your logic, Ensign. Mr. Scott?” He turned to Boss, who had been silent this whole time. “As their immediate supervisor, I leave their punishment in your hands.” 

He stalked off.

“..So..what happened up there, lads?”

You were all silent, waiting for a good scolding.

“I'm not mad, y'know.” A damn smile broke out on him.

“How in Terra are you not fumin' mad right now, Mr. Scott sir?” John couldn't keep it in any longer.

“We shall accept reprimand and confinement to quarters for however long a duration you see fit, sir.” N'Less nodded.

 

“We're sorry, Boss.” You couldn't even look him in the eye. It was like the time Uncle Doohan had to pick you up from the Ranger Station for breaking in to Old Man Skeets' barn with a couple of your fellow orphan siblings. He was so disappointed...

“Nevermind that, Lassie.” The last thing you expected occurred. He went in and gave you a goddamn _hug_. “I was just worried about ye, that's all. I'm glad yer safe, y'know.” He pulled away a bit. “Ya know, that was quick thinkin' back there. We would nae have reached that leak in time if it hadn't been fer that excellent patch I know you rigged.” He smirked.

“Actually, Boss, it was all of us.” You gestured to a meek looking John and a holding-on-by-a-thread N'Less. “If Less hadn't come, I'da never got the tape to patch up the pipes an' probably woulda been blown to bits and if Kennex weren't there, we'da never had a proper time frame with his Geiger counter.” You explained in such a stern and proud manner to your superior officer. You really couldn't have done it without them being there. “But..we shouldn'ta been there in the first place..and for that I'll take full responsibility.” You set yourself at parade rest, ready to take your lumps.

“I-If yer throwin' her in the brig, Commander, then you best toss me in too! I left my post to go help her out.” John sided your right flank.

“I as well accept any form of corporal punishment.” N'Less came up on the left.

“Oy, oy, relax you lot!” Scotty let out a hearty chuckle. “No one's bein' thrown in the brig. Where didja get a crazy idea like that?” He stepped back. “What you three did today was fool-hardy, daft, reckless, and you all could have died in there with no suits for protection...”

All three of your shoulders dropped a bit, but didn't look away as you all braced for more berating.

“But ye all saved the ship in the long run. And _that_ deserves a job well done.” He clapped Less and John on the shoulders, startling them out of their haze. “Now why don't you all head down to Medical. Looks like ye all spent a wee too much time out on the sands of Vulcan.” 

“Wha-” You looked at each other. You saw your hands were a bit on the red side, then you glanced over to Less and saw he had green dusting on his cheeks and ear tips. “Aw hell.”

“Told ya'll. I knew that radiation'd get us one way or 'nother.” John scowled at his own hands. 

“Off with ya, ye scamps! Get to Medical and I'll let ol' Commander Spock know I gave ye a stern talking to.” 

“Right, sir!” John saluted and quickly hauled ass outta there.

“As you wish, Commander.” Less followed.

“You know what we did..what _I_ did was wrong, Boss. I coulda got them killed...” You couldn't look at him.

“Hey. Eyes up here, lassie.” You looked up. “You did exactly what I woulda done in yer place. You did good.” He put his hands on your shoulders and you felt like a kid with your uncle all over again. 

“Thank you, sir.” Your eyes gleamed.

“Aye. Dismissed.” He nodded with a smile.

With that you headed up with your two cohorts to Medical. 

Of course as soon as you entered, you all met the death gaze of one Christine Chapel.

She was not amused at your burns and simply pointed her arm in the direction of 3 open bio-beds. You all silently assumed your positions.

That woman could make the Devil himself shit his pants.

“Why is it that you three always seem to be in the thick of things and cause _me_ nothing but grief.” She said blatantly as she examined you first.

“Why Miss Christine, I thought our visits were the highlight of your shift! We don't mean to be a bother, but you light up this Med Bay more n' any other nurse on shift. An' your bedside manner is only rivaled by your glowin' radiance.” You really let the southern charm fly outta your ass, but she was just so _immune_! 

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Lieutenant.” She hit you with a hypo with unnecessary fierceness. Nope. McCoy had ruined her from your persuasion.

“Now you three sit back-” She hypoed Kennex. He yelped like a kicked puppy. “And relax-” She hypoed N'Less and you saw him minutely bite his lip. “And the Doctor will give you a proper look over.” And with that, she breezed out the doors.

The three of you gave out collective sighs as the anti-inflammatory took effect.

“Hell'uva day, huh fellas?” You didn't bother turning your head as you reclined on the bio-bed.

“We got lucky, but I'm okay with that.” Kennex said next to you.

“Indeed. The probabilities of us getting 'off the hook' were quite low.” Added N'Less.

-

-

Three days later, after your clean bill of health from Doctor M'Benga, you all agreed to that self-congratulatory picnic.

 

You had cooked up some pigs in a blanket and sweet potato tater tots, John threw together ants on a log and pecan pie, and N'Less brought a fruit, nut, and cheese platter. It was perfect. You were all dressed in civvies, no one really came to this part of Engineering unless something exploded, so you had all the privacy you could want on a ship that at times seemed so big, yet so constricting at the same time.

*

You brought your acoustic guitar, Less brought his small travel synthesizing piano, and rhythm box.

_After searching ..trying to find ya  
I thought I'd lost my luck.._

John came in with his box.

_But I'd never thought in a million years that  
You would just walk right up._

They got the backing vocals. Less with his keys.

_Now that I found your love,_  
_I could never let you down._  
_Even when the times get rough,_  
_Nothing's gonna stop us now.._

_We'll grow old,_  
_And we'll never be alone._  
_And no matter where we roam,_  
_We'll be glorious._  
_We'll be glorious and you know it's true!_

It felt like this fire radiating from your core, or somewhere deep inside. Just playing with them and being around them. You all were in perfect sync.

_Now we're glowing_  
_Like a fire,_  
_Illuminating from within._  
_So we keep on_  
_Climbing higher_  
_To the sky we're going where we've never been!_

_Now that we've set us free,_  
_Nothing's going to hold us down._  
_Even when the time get rough,_  
_We'll never lose the fight in us!_

_We'll grow old,_  
_And we'll never be alone._  
_And no matter where we roam,_  
_We'll be glorious._

_We'll grow old,_  
_And we'll never be alone._  
_And no matter where we roam,_  
_We'll be glorious._  
_We'll be glorious and you know it's true!_

You didn't even have to look at them to know they both knew exactly what to play. You had hardly even practiced this song with them! You had no idea how you were all doing this without even looking at each other. It was this electric feeling.

_You and I we're never gonna rest_  
_Keep up the dream_  
_Like it's life or death.._  
_And you and I we're never giving in,_  
_Never giving in_  
_Never giving in_

The words just poured out in harmony.

_And you and I we're never gonna rest_  
_Keep up the dream_  
_Like it's life or death_  
_And you and I, we're never giving in_  
_Never giving in_  
_We're never giving never giving_

_We'll grow old_  
_( And you and I we're never gonna rest)_  
_And we'll never be alone_  
_( Keep up the dream Like it's life or death)_  
_And no matter where we roam_  
_( And you and I, we're never giving in)_  
_We'll be glorious._

_We'll grow old_  
_(You and I we're never gonna rest)_  
_And we'll never be alone_  
_( Keep up the dream Like it's life or death)_  
_And no matter where we roam_  
_( And you and I, we're never giving in)_  
_We'll be glorious._  
_We'll be glorious and you know it's true!_

The music faded, and you couldn't help but feel like you ran a mile you were so out of breath. You were panting for air and when you opened your eyes, you saw John and N'Less doing the same. They looked flushed, sweating, and in an equal amount of shock. 

John was the first to speak up. “What the hell was _that_?! Y-” he panted, “You both felt that, right?”

“I ain't felt that outta kilter since I won my first fight.” You panted. “How 'bout you, Seuss? Do you have _any_ inkling of what that was?”

Your Vulcan companion composed himself a lot sooner than you two humans. But the answer was not what you were expecting.

“It was the bonding.” His ear tips went green.

“I'm sorry, the what-now?” You reeled back.

“It is a rarity on Vulcan, so I'm told, of the t'hy'la bond. Though to have it with more than one person, let alone non-Vulcans is unheard of so far. Perhaps due to desperate biology after the eradication of Vulcan..”

“Wait, wait, wait. That doesn't mean.. _we're_..” John gestured to all of you. “Y'know....right?”

“Yeah cuz, don't get me wrong, I love you guys but not in.. _that_ way..” You didn't wanna sound like an ass, but it was true.

“No, you misunderstand, it is not always considered a mating term. It has various interpretations I believe the bond the three of us share falls more in line with 'brothers in arms', if you will.” Less clarified.

“Maybe that's why we keep getting' into shit together.” John snorted as he munched on his tater tots.

“Yeah..I guess I can understand that. More than a brother, less than a lover kinda deal.” You mused.

“Indeed. I feel that is an accurate description.” 

“I can roll with that.” You affirmed.

“Aw great, looks like I'm stuck with you two forever!” John teased and you all had a great laugh together.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
**now**

 

“Why are you grinning like a madwoman? It's creepy, cut it out!” Kennex nudged you out of your memory and you waved him off.

“Nothin'. Thinkin' 'bout last month an' all.” You smiled fondly.

“Ah. Since we entered this Vulcan voodoo bond that means I can't be without you two 'lest I be in trouble in the foreseeable future.” He sipped is cocoa.

“ _Please_. You get into trouble just fine on yer own.” 

“Indeed.” Less added while he sipped on his own tea.

“So..where do you wanna start? “ John looked at you seriously. He'd never want to make you feel uncomfortable.

“May I make a suggestion?” The Vulcan piped up.

“Let me guess. You figure a mind meld?” You eyed him.

“Quite perceptive, but yes. I believe that may be the most practical. With your permission of course.” He spoke his words carefully, making this an actual proposition, but nothing forceful. 

You took a beat.

You stared deep into your coffee, sure that your gaze would make it go cold quicker.

Like it held all the answers of what you were supposed to do.

_He's right._

“Yeah. We'll do that.” You nodded.

“Are you absolutely sure?” John leaned in closer with a pointed look.

“Yes. I need this.” You felt a bit more desperate. This was a weight on your soul you wanted to get off. You knew it wouldn't be completely let go, but you could at least share it with your brothers and they would understand. You figured, if you could tell them and not have a complete mental breakdown, you could tell Leo and Jim someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. I think that was a tad heavy, but not too bad. Do you all think this is moving too fast at this point? or is it just me? I can't tell. I'm trying to like go with the flow and the tomes I'm making with this and I hope I'm succeeding. I keep writing the bulk of these at like 1-3 am.


	17. Waiting for Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are afoot, Bones is super affectionate, and Jim likes to help him relax. 
> 
> Yes this is a shitty summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is some sexiness goin on toward the end. not full smut or anything...yet. forgive me if it's shit, this is literally my first time writing a scene as such. let me know how it goes! Plus, I somehow ended up giving McCoy like a low key hand fetish kind of thing, but he'd a doctor so _I_ think it works.
> 
> the song "Waiting for Tonight" by J-Lo was the inspiration for the mood of this

McCoy may have taken a bit longer than necessary to arrive at your quarters, but he decided to change his clothes into something that didn't reek of alcohol and medicine. Luckily, he just got in a new set of Science blue tunics at the station. 

He made sure he brought his usual med kit and bio-scanners, though you may need a regen to fill in that tooth eventually. 

He was rushing down the hall as fast as he could. Well, he was speed walking, really. Anyone caught running at top speeds..well..anywhere was taken as some universal sign of danger and impending doom. He'd rather not incite a panic, even if he felt ironically like the white rabbit of Alice in Wonderland. _Man, he'd been slacking in his cardio a bit. That wouldn't do to have a pudgy doctor on a star ship._

He wasn't sure if you'd be alone, or with those two buddies of yours who were always joined at your hip. In a way, they reminded him of the team he, Jim, and Spock had made. Shoot, you even had your own Vulcan and a mini-version of himself! _The universe sure is a funny thing._

He got to your door, but hesitated for a second. He tugged his shirt down, adjusted his kit, and tried to fix his hair a little bit where it fussed up in the corner. 

_Deep Breath_

 

*bee-booop*

 

McCoy adjusted his collar.

 

*bee-booop*

 

The door swooshed open and instead of being greeted by his Bonnie Bluegrass, he was met by what seemed to him like two older brothers sizing up their little sister's date to the prom.

He may have gulped a bit too audibly, because he could _swear_ he saw that Vulcan smirking at him.

“You're here for Y/N's check up, right?” His 'mini-me' certainly could hold a scowl and a straight face. Again, it was like looking in some damn mirror!

“Right. Now where is she? I gotta make sure she's fit to ship out tomorrow, but 'specially ready for tonight.” He stepped inside. McCoy looked around the standard quarters, but didn't see you anywhere out in the open.

“Tonight?” The young human raised a brow.

“You must mean for the show, of course.” The Vulcan added. There was a bit of edge to his voice that told McCoy to choose his next words wisely....Wait he thought. _I am the damned superior officer here! So why am I feelin' like a sheep thrown t' the wolves?_

“Course I do.” The doctor huffed. “But, before that, I...” he crossed his arms, tense. He looked toward the kitchenette and steeled his jaw. “I need a favor a' you two. 's real...important.” He choked out. He hated asking for help from these two, but they were your closest friends and good kids, from what he could tell. Scotty's talked them up good too. Says the three of 'em remind him of his younger days an' all that. He could see the appeal of rooting for those rapscallions.

“An' what can we do for ya, Sir?” His doppelganger gestured for him to have a seat. 

Why not.

“Yes, please elaborate, but preferably in a lower volume. Y/N is asleep.” The Vulcan noted the bedroom.

“Right. Well, I know ya'll are doin' y' last gig tonight 'fore we ship out,” he started to unpack his kit and prepare a hypo, “but I need you two t' help me with somethin' at the very end'a the set.” He focused on what he was doing so he wouldn't _really_. Have to look those two in the eye.

You were makin' him feel uncharacteristically nervous today, and he hadn't even seen you yet!

“What _kind_ of help.” Dammit if that kid weren't grinnin' like some Cheshire cat. 

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

You felt a warm hand on your forehead out of nowhere. It began stroking through your hair in a soft, soothing motion and you couldn't help but unconsciously cuddle toward it.

Right after, you heard a soft chuckle.

You cracked your eyes open and weren't totally surprised to see who it was at your bed side. 

“Hey there, Blue.” You could see him grin in the dimmed light.

“Hey, Peaches.” You shuffled to sit upright. “What's up?”

“Gonna give ya a check up, darlin'. I was told ta' make sure you were ship shape fer tonight.” He set his kit on the bed and brought out his scanner.

“Oh no,” you groaned, “I hope they didn't threaten you too bad.” Your eyes felt like they coulda rolled outta your head. You'd have to have a talk with those boys about **boundaries**.

“Well, let's just say I'll make their next physical a memorable one.” He glared into the nothingness with fury in his eyes. You felt sorry for John and Less already, but maybe that'd be good for them. “Now open up, so's I can take a look at how bad the damage is in there.” He got out a small palm light.

“Sure thing.” You opened your mouth. This was both awkward and intimate and you had no idea how you should be feeling about this...that is until he probed the site of the lost tooth. 

“Whoa!” You had, out of reflex, closed your mouth when he poked your tender gum and had his finger caught in your mouth.

You both just stared at each other, both unsure of what to do.

His mouth was slightly agape, your lizard brain decided to act on its own and give the pad of his finger some kind of experimental lick. _Clean, rough yet soft, dexterous - - WHAT?!_ You slowly pulled his finger out of your moth, and you couldn't help the inner flirt in you to make eye-contact. He could only stare back in that dumb founded expression as you gave the tip of his finger one last kitten lick. 

You must still be loopy from that ind-meld because that was way too bold for you, but you regretted nothing. 

“So, am I gonna make it, Doc?” You couldn't help your own smirk.

“Wha- oh! I uh. Course. Nothing a quick regen can't fix for those bruises. I'll have to do an ostio-regen aboard the Enterprise for that tooth and that bruised rib, but other than that, looks like yer good t' go tonight, Blue.” He smiled as he fumbled with his small regen. He began to wave it over your bruises with those legendary steady hands. If all went well tonight.....yeah you were hoping tonight went well.

“Are you..going tonight? To the show?” You swung your legs over the edge of the bed. 

“Well..I do have some packin' and last minute errands to do..” He started putting his kit away. 

“Oh, okay that's cool..” That put a little damper on your mood, but you understood. McCoy was a busy man. Being ships' CMO and all. He doesn't have time to indulge in things like silly garage bands, you reckoned. 

“Well, I _should_ be able to catch ya'll toward the end I bet.” He stood up and you followed. “Ya know, that little band'a yours could really be goin' places if you wanna switch careers to music.”

“Nah,” you adjusted your top, “This was...is uh.. more of a hobby. Something to pass the time and all that.”

“Well y'seem damn good at it.” You could spy a bit of pink dusting his features. 

“Thanks, Lee.” You came up behind him and gave him the best hug you could.

He turned around and reciprocated the hug. “Yeah, well, maybe keep 'Ladies Night' down t' every other week. You keep stealin' my on call nurses, y'know.” He chuckled.

You felt the rumble through his chest as he held you tight. His embrace felt nice . It was strong, warm, and safe. It was as if he made a cocoon to block out whatever lay beyond. It was a feeling you haven't had in a _very_ long time.

You felt him begin a sort of slow swaying motion as the two of you were rooted in the spot next to your bed. It wasn't dancing, per say, but it did feel like the rest of the world was a distant echo outside that room. You felt him rest his chin atop your head and nuzzle his nose around your hair a bit until-

“ _ **Ahem**_ “

You both looked over to the now open doorway and flew back from each other like a pair of love struck teens caught foolin' around by their parents. 

“Well, well, well. I take it the check up went well, don't you Less?” Kennex had that _damn_ shit eating grin on his face. You were sure to kick his ass the next time you train together. 

“Indeed. Our Captain seems to be feeling much better. The good doctor is nothing but a miracle worker.” The smugness. You were gonna get that Vulcan back if it was the last thing you ever _did_. 

“Why you-”

“Captain?” McCoy quirked a brow with hands on his hips in a sassy manner.

“It's an inside thing...RIGHT Number One?” You glared at John.

“A'course.” He then strode over and tugged the doctor by the sleeve. “Now I believe the doctor has other patients to see, don't you? Of course you do. We'll see him out! You go get changed for tonight!”

And with that John and Less practically dragged McCoy out of your room.

You were never going to live this down.

-

-

-

-

-

“Bones would you quit fiddling with it already? You look fine.” Jim said as he came up from behind McCoy. He'd been trying again and again to get his hair a certain way. Ever since he decided to cut his hair a bit short he hadn't had a problem, but tonight of all nights he felt it wasn't obeying his command. He had to look perfect!

“Jim I'm sweatin' like a sinner in church over here.” He adjusted his button up flannel for the millionth time. “You know how much is ridin' on this, right?” Jim could actually start to _see_ beads of sweat start to form on the brunettes face. 

“Bones, it's going to be **okay**. Please, try and relax, baby.” All he could do to relax his love was pin him in a tight hug. “What'll Y/N think when I tell her about this one day, hm? How frazzled and worked up you were.” He chuckled into McCoy's shoulder.

“Hmph..She'd prolly call me a damned fool and we'll all have a good laugh.” He returned Jim's hold and smoothed his hand along the blonde's back. “Y'know, I wasn't this nervous even when I had my first trauma patient.” He murmured into Jim's neck. “N' you know I haven't really been with a woman since..-”

“I know, Bones.” He turned to pepper the doctor's now sweaty neck with encouraging kisses. “It'll work out. This is different. You wanna know why?” He pulled back a bit to look Bones straight in the eye.

“Why?” 

“Because _this time_ you'll have ME with you every step of the way, old man.” He grinned and went in for a kiss that screamed passion and love. They had been officially together for a few years now and the fire hadn't dimmed one bit between them. 

Leonard surged forward and scrambled for purchase anywhere he could get his hands on his silver-tongued lover.

Next thing Jim knew, his back made acquaintance with the wall and Bones pinned him. They broke for air, gasping and grunting as Leonard slotted a leg between them. It made Jim's eyes light up and he threw his arms to encircle the doctor's neck as he brought their lips smashing against each other once again. Not an inch was left between them and Jim loved the feel of his excitement against Bones'.

The doctor made his way from sucking on the blonde's tongue, to nibbling and mouthing at the juncture of his neck and leaving marks of lust along the way. He nipped a sensitive spot right under the jaw-

“Ah! B-Bones!” Jim gasped. He clawed at Leonard's shoulders.

“Shhh..I gotcha, darlin'.” McCoy cooed in his ear as his hand traveled down to palm the captain's clothed cock that was currently rutting against Leonard's thigh. The most Jim could do was continue to buck his hips toward Bones' hand. So lost in the prickle sensation across his body, he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. This is what Bones did to him: drive him crazy like a boy hitting puberty every time. 

“Fuck, don't stop Bones!” Jim panted as he took a turn laving his tongue against the doctor's neck, tasting the salt on his skin and nose full of the scent of classic aftershave. 

“I got you Jimmy,” He maneuvered his hand into the Jim's pants, running his fingers as best he could along the contour of his throbbing cock just beyond the thin layers of boxer briefs. “Let go, darlin'. Just let go an' let me see that pretty face a' yours when you come.” Leonard lightly licked the shell of Jim's ear and he was a gonner.

“Holy fuck! -Ah shit! -ah...oh, Bones....” He choked out as he rode out his orgasm against Bones' hand. His underwear and pants felt sticky now, but it was so _worth it_. 

“Easy there, kid.” Leonard chuckled as Jim started to slump his body weight against the doctor. “Look like you run 10 laps 'round the track.” He gently brought them both down to sit against the wall. 

“ngh..lemme get that,” Jim lazily brought reached his hand to fumble with McCoy's zipper. His eyes were still half-lidded in post-orgasmic bliss when Leonard stalled his hand's mission to undo the infernal clasp.

“No need, darlin'.” McCoy huffed with a smile as he leaned over to give a soft kiss to Jim's sweaty hair. Jim then felt the warm wet patch at the front of the doctor's pants. 

“Fuck that's hot, Bones.” He groaned as his head lolled over to Bones' shoulder. He sighed. “You really are gonna be great out there, Bonsey.” Jim grasped the doctor's sticky hand.

“Jim-” Bones was about to protest until the blonde held his eye contact as he lifted McCoy's cum covered hand and began cleaning it off like he was lickin' a ice cream cone. “Fuck, darlin',” he couldn't look away if he tried, “I can't go 'nother round yet. Give an old man a bit o' time.” He bit his lower lip at the sight of Jim sucking on each one of his digits. 

He finished cleaning off the doctor's dexterous fingers, and ended with a soft kiss atop his hand. “My Bonsey. You said ' _we_ ' earlier, you know.” He nuzzled against Bones' hand some more, peppering it with kisses.

Leonard sighed. “If you say so, Jimmy. I believe you.” He leaned over to cradle the back of Jim's head with his free hand to gently bring their heads together, just enjoying being in each other's space. “Now help me up, kid. I gotta get ready all over again thanks to you.” He chuckled as he struggled to get up.

Sticky pants and underwear were not helping in the slightest. If he didn't get changed pronto, he'd chafe for sure. He'd rather not have a rash if all went well tonight.

“Whatever, old man.” He got up first and tugged Bones up and helped him to his closet and drawers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made like, comic sketches/ vignettes of this story (as I am a visual kinda person- going to art school to be in comics) but I'm on the fence about posting any images because of the whole 'Reader' aspect. Thoughts?
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


	18. A Show of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last show of the Star Trekkers is tonight and love is in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO there is a setlist. I'll just list it if you guys want to listen, but this chapter's a BEAST because I think I wrote out like 4 songs. I'd say stars are a must because this whole process was really daunting and I thought long and hard about each of these songs.
> 
> *Dj intro: Thunder- Imagine Dragons with K.Flay remix
> 
> Star Trekkers setlist:  
> **Give me Novocaine - Green Day -sung by Reader  
> Sweetness -Jimmy Eat World -sung by John  
> Plowed - Sponge -sung by N'Less  
> Kids of the Black Hole - Adolescents -sung by N'Less  
> Summertime - Sex-Bob-Omb -sung by John  
> Taste of Ink - The Used -sung by Reader  
> The Downfall of Us All - ADTR -sung by Reader  
> ***All these things that I've done - The Killers -sung by Reader  
> ****Bones - The Killers -sung by Reader  
> *****That Old Black Magic - James Darren

“Quit fiddling with it, John! I won't be able to breath at this rate.”

You were nearly gasping when he added that extra notch in your belt.

“Whatever. You look great so stop complaining.” He stood back and admired his 'work'.

It was a classic old Earth 20th Century punk rock look: fitting jeans with holes in the knees, studded belts, various chains, a distressed-looking crop top that showed off your midriff, some fingerless gloves, superfluous suspenders that were there purely for aesthetics, combat boots, and classic smokey eyes with a soft-spiked 'do.

“I should feel like a clown, but unfortunately it looks like you've outdone yourself, Number One.” You examined yourself in the mirror.

“You can thank me later.” He bumped you over so he could use the mirror. “I'll know I did a fantastic job when you perform the walk of shame tomorrow morning.” He fussed with his hair. He donned his own studded vest, a band tee he borrowed from you, holy jeans cuffed at the bottom, old sneakers, biker gloves and some light eye liner.

“You don't even know-”

“Tut-tut-tut-tut! Shhh. No.” He flipped you to face him, gripping your arms. “We will have **no** negativity tonight. None. Right, Seuss?”

“Indeed.” The Vulcan stepped out of the bathroom. “Negative emotions tend to bring negative results, Captain.” He spoke matter-of-fact like. He was wearing a 'leather' spike accented vest, a classic white t-shirt, dark jeans, and biker boots. The fact that John convinced him to spike his hair a bit really sold the look. In fact, if it weren't for the ears, you'd never tell that he was a Vulcan at all!

“You boys sure give me a whole lotta credit.” You gave yourself one last look over.

“Credit where credit is due, sis.” Kennex nudged you with his elbow on the way out.

“I second that.” Less nodded and followed.

_Fwew...No pressure, right?_

 

\-----------------------------------

\-----------------------------

\-----------------*

\-------

 

Jim and Bones made their way back to the underground club, both wearing their masks from before along with everyone else. There was something about anonymity that both men were starting to like. They received no special treatment at the gate, no salutes, no 'sir's..it was nice to 'walk among the common folk'. This gave them reason to almost strut like the fools they could never be in public.

Jim fit right in, but was nicely surprised to see his normally gruff Bones stepping in time with the beat. There was a bounce in his step that the blonde took advantage of as he started steppin' with him. Bones had a bouncy kind of shuffle with some minor hip action while Jim got in the groove and cut loose for his doctor.

They joined the masses for a bit, dancing around each other with laughter and smiles.

Jim had loads of fun rocking his hips to and fro for Leonard, but only for him. He circled him like a sexy bird of prey despite his cute rabbit mask. He swayed his hips almost like some Orion slave girl and next hing he knew, his 'wolf' was lightly holding him by the hips from behind. Both their hips were rocking to the beat as Jim leaned back to grin at Bones through his own mask. No words were spoken as none needed to be vocalized at the moment. It was all instinct and love.

This was one of the most surreal moments with Bones Jim had had with him since their Academy days. He really felt like the weight of the world wasn't on his shoulders for once. It was just him and his Bones and the writhing masked mass around them. They were alone and yet not and it was an indescribable feeling. He thought this was why you had such an interest in music and performing shows for everyone. You were 'alone together'. Hundreds of hearts beating to the same tune.

Bones broke rhythm for a second as he grabbed Jim's hand and got him to do a small spin out, then in. Then gripped his fingers for a small twirl around. Jim was astounded as Bones lead him for a twirl back. His mouth had a full opened smile, teeth and all, as Bones reeled him back into his arms to face each other. Bones may have had formal dance training back in Georgia, but this was nothing like a cotillion. This was practically sex standing up.

This was a side of Bones Jim really had no clue existed. Or maybe he had never had the right conditions before. Infatuation did crazy things to some people. Dark walls mixed with multi-colored lights were something Jim would have to remember the next time they visited Risa, hopefully with you in tow.

They gazed at each other through their masks as they continued to rock to the music in sync with the other and the room. This mask thing was definitely something incredibly hot to explore...but that was to be filed away for a later date in Jim's mind. He had a lot to go through in his mind's catalog that was for sure. He couldn't wait to add anything you wanted into his files.

The song started to fade and they made their way to the bar. Margarita for Jim and a whiskey-neat for the doctor.

They made themselves comfy on their bar stools as they turned to face the horde of people gathered on the main floor. They all swayed and danced as the song ended.

Hoots and hollers resounded through the space for the end of the DJ's set.

Jim and Bones both raised their glasses in a cheers.

This was the moment they were waiting for.

 

**

 _Take away the sensation inside.._  
_Bittersweet migraine in my head._

 _It's like a throbbing toothache of the mind.._  
_I can't take this feeling anymore._

_Drain the pressure from the swelling_

_This sensation's overwhelming_

_Give me a long kiss goodnight,_  
_And everything will be alright._  
_Tell me that I won't feel a thing.._

_So give me Novocaine_

The whole room was enthralled so far. You could vaguely make out swaying bodies through the blinding spot light.

 _Out of body and out of mind..._  
_Kiss the demons out of my dreams._

_I get the funny feeling and that's alright..._

_Jimmy says it's better than here_  
_I tell you what_

_Drain the pressure from the swelling_

_This sensation's overwhelming_

_Give me a long kiss goodnight_  
_And everything will be alright_  
_Tell me that I won't feel a thing_

_So give me Novocaine_

  
The jam break swept all of you away on stage. You were almost a different person up there as you turned from the crowd to face your crew as you all reveled in the energy you were putting out. Even the drummer you got on loan was totally in to it! This gig was starting off great.

The people that knew the words were singing with you. Those who didn't were captured by the thrumming amps and vibrations that engulfed the space.

_Drain the pressure from the swelling_

_This sensation's overwhelming_

_Give me a long kiss goodnight,_  
_And everything will be alright._  
_Tell me Jimmy, I won't feel a thing_

_So Give Me Novocaine .............................._

 

The song faded out and everyone on stage exhaled like you were all holding your breath this whole time. Shoot, you were panting like a dog in the summer heat!

You took a pause to grab your mic and address the crowd, as is your responsibility as 'face' of the band.

“What is UP Starbase NINE!!!!”

Deafening cheers followed.

“We are the Star Trekkers and as you know, this will be out last shindig here in this part of the galaxy.”

Chorused 'awe's' were let out.

“I know. I know.” You sniffed. “You've all been a great support while we've been here on re-supply, but as you know, we gotta keep boldly going out there; **am I right?!** ”

Whoops and yells and cheers rose a few decibels.

“I want to dedicate this show to all you lovely folks out there just as crazy, if not crazier, than us in choosing to spend part of our lives out here in the Black. And to two people near and dear to me who shall go nameless. You know who you are.” You winked to no one in particular, but you heard those wolf whistles in the crowd. Though he said he'd be busy, you just had a _feeling_.

“Number One, I think that's enough chatter, don't you?” You turned to John and you strummed a few chords to spark the crowd again..

“I think you got the righ' idea ther' Captain. What about you, Seuss?” He grinned toward N'Less at his impressive multilevel keyboard station while he slapped his bass a bit.

“These questions don't seem to be logical. Let's commence!” He made party noises on his soundboard.

“Well I believe my crew is ready. Hang on t' your butts!”

(see playlist)

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Your arms felt like lead. Your throat was rough and raw feeling. Your feet were _killing_ you. ..It was invigorating.

You were panting. The boys were also panting. Less discreetly flexed his fingers to fight off a cramp and Kennex was covering up his wariness by flicking out picks. You trotted back for a sec to get a swig of water. It was the 'last song' coming up. You all had an encore planned of course, but you had a plan to execute.

One of the stage hands gave you the signal of rubbing his nose earlier, which was your established code for 'the rabbit and wolf are here'. So you had stepped your usual game up.

“I'm sad to say that the night is drawing to a close, folks.”

Whines and boos and noises of displeasure rumbled through the crowd. Of course no one wanted the moment to be over, but that was life.

“Now, now don't get it twisted, ya'll. This time here on base 9 has been nothin' but a pleasure and I hope ya'll felt the same durin' our brief visit.” John joined in.

Soft cheers followed.

“Now, we got one last song here for ya. You still wanna hear it?” You redundantly asked.

_Screaming._

“I think they are capable of better quality, Captain.” Less spoke into his mic from your left.

“He's right. I need Vulcan standards from you lot!” You shouted. They shouted louder in response; obviously if there were actually any Vulcans in the room they wouldn't be making delighted noises of any sort, but that's why you loved your abnormal 'hobgoblin'.

“I think they earned it, fellas. Once more!”

And Less started his soft keyboard intro. ***

  
_When there's nowhere else to run....._  
_Is there room for one more son.._

_One more son.._

_If you can hold on.._  
_If you can hold on.._  
_Hold on..._

Your 'rented' drummer, Lt. Cal, started in followed by your guitar and John's bass. You strutted to the mic.

  
_I wanna stand up,_  
_I wanna let go._  
_You know, you know-_  
_No you don't, you don't-_

_I wanna shine on in the hearts of men-  
I want a meaning from the back of my broken hand._

_Another head aches,_  
_Another heart breaks,_  
_I'm so much older_  
_Than I can take_

 _And my affection.._  
_Well it comes and goes-_  
_I need direction to perfection-_  
_No no no no-_

 _Help me out._  
_You know you gotta help me out._  
_Oh don't you put me on the back burner-_  
_You know you gotta help me out._

 _And when there's nowhere else to run,_  
_Is there room for one more son-_  
_These changes ain't changing me._  
_The cold-hearted boy I used to be._

 _You know you gotta help me out._  
_Oh don't you put me on the back burner,_  
_You know you gotta help me out._

 _You're gonna bring yourself down._  
_You're gonna bring yourself down._  
_You're gonna bring yourself down._  
  
You then went with your plan to see if you could be some inspirational shmuck for a night.

“All you creatures out there tonight..I wanna take a second to tell you how beautiful you all are.”

_(I got soul, but I'm not a soldier)_

“We are explorers of the unknown. We're brothers               _(I got soul, but I'm not a soldier)_  
and sisters and everything in between to eachother.  
                                                                                           _(I got soul, but I'm not a soldier)_  
“We're all we have.”  
                                                                                           _(I got soul, but I'm not a soldier)_  
You glanced at your boys.  
                                                                                           _(I got soul, but I'm not a soldier)_  
“Whether you're out there in the black, like us, or  
on stations like this doing the best you can..know              _(I got soul, but I'm not a soldier)_  
that the best you can do isn't for your own benefit,  
but also for the person to the left and right of you.”             _(I got soul, but I'm not a soldier)_

This earned cheers.                                                            _(I got soul, but I'm not a soldier)_

“Starfleet! UFP! We're in this together!”                               _(I got soul, but I'm not a soldier)_

Screaming so loud you were sure it woke the                    _(I got soul, but I'm not a soldier)_  
Commander of the base up.

“And we can do it with a little-”

 

_  
Time, truth, hearts_

_You know you gotta help me out._  
_Oh don't you put me on the back burner._  
_You know you gotta help me out._  
_You're gonna bring yourself down._

 _You're gonna bring yourself down._  
_Oh don't you put me on the back burner._  
_You're gonna bring yourself down._  
_You're gonna bring yourself down._

_Over and in_

_Last call for sin_

_While everyone's lost,  
The battle is won.._

_With all these things that I've done...._

_All these things that I've done.._

_**Time, truth, hearts** _

_If you can hold on_

_If you can hold on …....  
_

 

Cal gave you a righteous outro and for a beat the whole space was dead silent.

You were glancing around, grin plastered to your face, and panting for all the air your lungs would take in.

Like a starting shot the whole room cheered louder than they had this whole time. Maybe you have a penchant for a Command track after all? Ha! Yeah right.

The guys and your extras all came up beside you to give a synchronized bow left, right, then down the center. You were all out of breath, disgustingly sweaty, make up ran down the three of your faces and it was worth everything you knew would be sore tomorrow.

You nodded to the stage hand and they lowered the lights on stage and you heard the return of the boos and sad noises of the silhouetted crowd.

It was then that you heard the sweet sweet chanting for an encore.

 

_”Trek, Trek, Trek, Trek, Trek, TREK, TREK, TREK, TREK...”_

 

“Ah, music to my ears.” You nodded to Kennex and Less.

“You ready for this?” John gave you a serious look.

“Indeed. There can be no going back from this path.” Less nodded.

“I got this guys. I'm ready for this song n' dance to be over with.” You hyped yourself up with a few bounces and breaths.

Behind you, you couldn't see the knowing looks shared by N'Less and John.

 

 _”TREK, TREK, TREK, TREK, TREK”_ they kept chanting as you walked back and adjusted your stand after the stage hand swapped your guitar.

 

“Did I hear somebody say.... **Trek**?”

Madness across the crowd.

“I think I heard a little somethin' there, Cap.” John mouthed in his mic.

“Whatdya say, fellas? Shall we?”

“Let's go already!”

The lights flashed on. It was now or never.

“This is for a particular someone in the crowd tonight. I hope he's listening.” You winked and heard many male screams afterward.

****

  
_**Come with Meeeeeeeeee** _ The guys chorused the opening and you jammed, searching the crowd for a particular set of eyes.  
  
_We took a back road, we're gonna look at the stars-_  
_We took a back road in my car._

_Down to the ocean, it's only water and sand-  
And in the ocean, we'll hold hands-_

_But I don't really like you._

_Apologetically dressed in the best-_  
_Put on a heartbeat glide._  
_Without an answer, the thunder speaks for the sky,_  
_And on the cold, wet dirt I cry._

_And on the cold, wet dirt I cry._

_Don't you wanna come with me?_  
_Don't you wanna feel my **bones**..on your **bones**?_  
_It's only natural._

 _This cinematic vision ensued_  
_Like the holiest dream._  
_There's someone calling, an angel whispers my name-_  
_But the message relayed is the same._

 _(wait til tomorrow you'll be fine)_  
_But its gone to the dogs in my mind-_  
_I always hear them when the dead of night._

_Comes calling to save me from this fight._

_But they can never wrong this right._

_Don't you wanna come with me?_  
_Don't you wanna feel my **bones**..on your **bones**?_  
_It's only natural._

 _Don't you wanna swim with me?_  
_Don't you wanna feel my skin on your skin?_  
_It's only natural._

 _(Never had a lover)_  
_I never had a lover .._  
_(Never had a soul)_  
_I never had soul..._  
_(Never had a good time)_  
_And I never had a good time.._  
_(Never got bold)_  
_I never got bold........._

The trumpeter you got picked up with Less' keys.

_  
Don't you wanna come with me?_

_Don't you wanna feel my **bones**..on your **bones**?_

_It's only natural._

_Don't you wanna swim with me?_  
_Don't you wanna feel my skin..on your skin?_  
_It's only natural._

_Don't you wanna come with me?  
Don't you wanna feel my **bones**..on your **bones**?_

_It's only natural._

_Come and take a swim with me..  
Don't you wanna feel my skin....on your skin?_

_It's only naturaaaaaaal................_

 

Cheers upon cheers roared through the masses as you all took your bows again and the house lights came up.

You dragged out Doom and Chekov to man you guys' merch booth at the back, so you knew they'd have their hands full for a little while longer as people stopped on their way out.

You walked over to pat down the sweat on your face and take a swig of your water. Your heart was still coming down from racing when you noticed only some of the crew packing things away. An antique stand up bass was brought out. A few couple more people with brass horns came out dressed to the nines!

You whipped around to see John and Less magically in suits. You could hear Less changing the pitch of his keys to match a classical piano while John tuned that bass.

_What in the Hell was going on?_

“Uh, fellas. We're s'posed to be **leaving**. Last song was like 5 minutes ago.”

“We got one more request, Cap.” John didn't even look at you as he straightened his bow tie.

“Indeed.” Less nodded.

“Why on Terra are you dressed like we're in some Vegas show club?” You were so confused!

“You can come out now, y' damn Nervous Nelly!” John called over his shoulder at the stage right shadows.

 _”I outta call you out for ins'bordination, y' punk!”_ A far too familiar voice called out.

Oh..... _OH_! Oh no, no, no, no-

Out stepped the figure of the man you had planned on officially wooing tonight. You were going to find him after the show but not so soon!

John.

This was on John and you knew it!

You whipped your head around and saw John standing next to Less. Both wore smirks of satisfaction and you knew...come Hell or High water...that you would get your vengeance for this mutiny.

“Now, now, Blue.”

You turned back to the object of your affection.

“This ain't on them. This was my idea.” He nervously stepped up closer to you.

He looked gorgeous. If you ever thought about havin' a tall drink of water like him in your same airspace 5 years ago, you'd think yourself crazy. He was dressed similar to your guys and the band. The cut of his suit accentuated those strong, broad shoulders. That emphasis on his trim waist leasing down to long legs did not go unnoticed as you ogled him.

“Yeah, I didn't mean to look like I wanted t' take you t' prom, but I uh..had a wardrobe malfunction earlier an'-”

“You look amazin' all cut up in that high-falutin get up. Why..if that don't beat all, yer gon' give me some kinda conniption.” You closed the space between the both of you can couldn't help but run your hands across the shoulders of his suit. You were still in awe when he lifted your chin to meet your eyes.

“That last ditty, that weren't for me, was it?”

“Hoped it'd get your attention.” Your faces were inches away.

“Well, I got a little surprise a' my own. If ya don't mind, darlin'” He gently gripped your hands and brought them up between the both of you.

“Wha?” You were still in a haze and he guided the pair of you out to the center of the stage. The band had rearranged themselves around and looked to be cued up. But you still had no idea where this was going.

“I may not have your pretty pipes, but if there's one thing I know how t' do, it's show a lady a good time on the dance floor.” He grinned as he showed you your linked hands.

“But! But I'm not even..” You gestured to yourself. You obviously weren't in on this and therefore looked like something the cat dragged in compared to everyone else! You were in no condition to be presentable enough for the gentleman in front of you.

“Darlin', shut it.” He pressed you both together with a grip on your own waist. “You're beautiful.” He near whispered.

You must've rivaled a boiled lobster, you were sure.

“Hit it, boys!”

 

*****

Swing music started to fill the room. You loved this song.

 

 _That old black magic has me in its spell._  
_That old black magic that you weave so well._

  
_Those icy fingers up and down my spine,_  
_The same old witchcraft when your eyes meet mine._

  
_The same old tingle that I feel inside._  
_And then that elevator starts its ride._

  
_Round and round I go, Down and down I go._  
_Like a leaf that's caught in the tide.._

  
_I should stay away! What can I do?_

  
_I hear your name, and I'm aflame._

  
_Aflame with such a burning desire._

  
_That only a kiss.. Can put out the fire._

  
_For you're the lover that I have waited for._  
_The mate that fate had me created for!_  
_And every time your lips meet mine.._

_  
Baby down and down I go,_

  
_Round and round I go._

  
_In a spin.- Loving the spin I'm in._  
_Under that old black magic called love..._

 

He twisted and twirled you, he spun you in and out, he even got your body to do a flippy kinda roll around his back! Your body was on some sort of autopilot that activated itself without your consent. You didn't even know you were this coordinated! You supposed you had some unconscious defense mechanism that activates so as not to make an utter fool of yourself. Any minute now and it might've switched off, leaving you to possibly flail around and collapse in front of McCoy!

He held you by the waist and he switched to a jivy back and forth as the music picked back up again.

You laughed as he smiled.

 

_I should stay away! What can I do?_

  
_I hear your name, and I'm aflame._

  
_Aflame with such a burning desire._

  
_That only a kiss.. Can put out the fire._

  
_For you're the lover that I have waited for._  
_The mate that fate had me created for!_  
_And every time your lips meet mine.._

_  
Baby down and down I go,_

  
_Round and round I go._

  
_In a spin.- Loving the spin I'm in._  
_Under that old black magic called love..._

 

 _In a spin.- Loving the spin I'm in._  
_Under that old black magic called love..._

 

 _I'm in a spin.- Loving the spin I'm in._  
_Under that old black magic called love....._

 

The music ended and you were both panting. Whether out of exhaustion or excitement was left to be determined.

“Blue?” He caressed your cheek as you both were inches away from each other.

“Peaches.” You closed the gap and met his lips with yours.

You circled your arms around his shoulders and neck and he flushed you two together with hands at your lower back as you deepened the kiss. You curled your fingers against the short hairs on the nape of his neck while he brought one hand up into your own H/C locks.

His lips were plush, yet firm. He smelled like a combination of classic aftershave no one used anymore and something with an earthy tone that tried to hide his usual Sick Bay scent. You could grow to like it at this rate.

You didn't even think it was possible to separate at this point. You both had essentially moved from a chaste kiss to a full on make out session without a care in the world. At that moment, no one else existed outside your own bubble. It was just you and Lee.

You started to nibble and explore his bottom lip when you heard-

 

**_CRASH_ **

 

The both of you pulled apart for air for what felt like the first time, but didn't separate from one another.

“If you lovebirds don't mind, can you move your canoodling some place else? Some of us got jobs to do!” John mocked his indigence as he aided the crew in packing away the gear.

“You sure?” You panted, hands loosening then tightening themselves again on Lee's suit clad bicep.

“Leave. You're not useful in this current state.” Less snarked.

“Never argue with a Vulcan!” You laughed as you grabbed Leonard's hand and dragged him away with you.

“You kiddin'? I live for it!” He gave his own hearty laugh as the two of you scampered down the halls.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took forever and it was the longest thing I've ever done, but I had way too much to think about when planning this 'big show'. Plus, it only feels long because of the songs, but they felt essential (for whatever reason). I especially chose that last one as a James Darren cover because I LOVED his character of Vic Fontaine in Deep Space Nine.
> 
> FYI I'll probably be hittin' the smut in the next chapter is anyone's interested. If not I can put up like a 'skip' notice or something if you want.
> 
> None of the songs are mine (obviously) but I guess I should have that on here.
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated!


	19. Let's Get it On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is purely the smut i'm sure many of you have been looking forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't like the lemon, don't read the chapter. this is purely what it is and I'll be working on the next chapter shortly.

The pair of you were running down the hall all the way to the lift. As soon as the door closed you pinned McCoy to the wall and resumed your heavy make out session.

 

Of course that didn't last too long as the doors opened.

 

“Wait, wait wait.” McCoy managed to pull himself away. He cradled your face in his palms as his chest heaved for air, licking his lips at the taste of you in the process. He groaned in anticipation. “Darlin' we can't stay in this lift all night y'know.” He gave you a wolfish grin as he nipped your lower lip, bringing you out of your haze.

 

“Right. Room. Has bed.” You panted as you came to. He nodded with a stupid grin on his face, but one glance at your lips and he started leaning down to dive for seconds. “Ah, ah.” You paused him with a finger. “My room first, Doctor.” You placed a peck to his nose and exited the lift first, McCoy not far behind.

 

“Don't know how much longer I can hold out, darlin'.” You felt the doctor come up behind you as you fumbled with inputting your room code. His breath was hot and heavy in your ear as you felt him place a large hand upon your hip, feeling his fingers itch and twitch.

 

You heard the hiss of an unlocking door. _Bingo!_

 

You tumbled in first, McCoy right behind.

 

No sooner had the locking noise sounded did he have you pinned to the wall. Your hands went back to latching onto his shoulder for leverage and tugging his hair a bit, causing him to groan into the kiss. He practically molded his body against yours as he trailed his hand that was on your waist down to hitch your knee on the side of his hip. You could feel how hard he was through those dress pants as he started causing friction between you two.

 

“Mhmph..Lee..” You tried to gather enough sanity to set yourself straight and nudge against his hold. “Much as I love what you're doin', Sugar, I got a lovely last night reserved on that bed not 10 feet away.” You panted, dragging your fingers tenderly down the side of his cheek as he turned to catch your finger tips.

 

“Well now, why didn't you say so.” He grinned and hoisted you up to wrap your legs around his waist as he manhandled you in the hottest way possible toward the bedroom. With a grunt you both collapsed on the bed.

 

There you were, splayed before him. You both stopped, gained your breath, and just looked at one another. You, runny make up and ratty attire, and him rumpled suit and sweaty hair. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out to run his fingers through your hair and stimulate your scalp, eliciting a sort of primal satisfaction as you groaned into his touch. He knew people poked a bit of fun talkin' about his 'legendary hands', but deep down he knew it wasn't an exaggeration....he just wasn't one to brag is all.

 

“Lee, if we're gonna do this we better get a move on.” You moved to sit up. “I'm real tired, so y'better hurry up 'fore I pass out. Then I'll never here the end of my 'failed mission' from Kennex for as long as I breathe.” You chuckled as you began unzipping and unbuttoning your outfit.

 

When you moved to take off your top, his hands caught yours.

 

“Please. Let me, darlin'.” He murmured as he pressed feather light kisses on the inside of your wrist.

 

“As long as I get to return the favor.” You smirked and undid his tie.

 

“Oh Blue, you can do whatever you want.” He took off your shirt and let out a groan when he saw the lacy number you had on at John's behest. He was about to reach for the front clasp when it was your turn to stop him.

 

“My turn, Peaches.” You slipped his suspenders off to the side and began to unbutton his dress shirt.

 

He watched as your gaze was concentrated on him with each button coming undone. He reveled at how the stars just outside the window cast a soft glow on your features in the dark. They enhanced the soft, smooth look of your skin that he knew made you seem deceivingly fragile, but one glimpse of your toned core and arms from years of training and god knows what else told him you could flip him on his ass if you wanted.

 

McCoy sighed as you slid his shirt off and offered exploratory touches across his body. You slid your hands across the plains of his chest and over his flat stomach. He tried to stifle a giggle as you played with the light dusting of hair that ran down his stomach. He saw a gleam in your eye, but before you could go on the attack he pushed you on your back and was once more hovering over you.

 

“I believe it's my turn, darlin'.” He smirked as he immediately undid that front claps he'd been eyeing and he couldn't help the groan that escaped when that soft glow highlighted your breasts. In his ogling and immobility, you felt a bit embarrassed. You were about to cover yourself with your arms when he stopped you.

 

“What're you doin'?” He asked almost in disbelief.

 

“I-I don't know..I- mph!” And with that he silenced and swallowed your self-doubt with a firm kiss. He pressed his body against yours and it was hotter than you imagined as his firm chest met your soft one. He caressed the side of your face as he broke the kiss, gazing down into your eyes.

 

“Don't you ever feel like you need to hide from me, Blue.” He then leaned down to pepper feathery kisses along your neck. It was a sensation that had you gasping and squirming under him. You felt him smirk against your skin as your hips wiggled against his. “You're beautiful.” His hands trailed down to your pants.

 

You couldn't help but clutch his back as he popped the buttons and slid the zipper down, each click of the teeth making this more and more real.

 

“A-..ha!” You let loose a wanton noise somewhere between a moan and squeal as he nipped a particularly sensitive point just at the corner under your jaw..and he had the nerve to give a pleased chuckle! Well, two could play at that game.

 

“-Hngh!..aw fuck, darlin'.” He panted as he felt you reach down and undo his slacks like a pro. He could feel your palm against his hard cock just behind his briefs. He couldn't help but pause his own work on removing your impossible tight pants as he instinctively rocked his hips toward your touch.

 

“'S that for me, Lee?” You huffed in his ear with a smirk. He stilled and almost collapsed on you when he felt you slip past his briefs.

 

“All yours, darlin'. Wh-whatever y' want.” He stuttered as he bucked his hips.

 

“That's what I like t' hear.” You removed yourself and unfastened your pants, silently cursing John in your head because these were _way_ too tight and you told him not to!

 

McCoy followed suit removing the remainder of his clothing and by the time he was done you placed yourself back on the bed, sprawled out and waiting for him.

 

“Christ, Blue.” He crawled between your spread legs and caressed you with one of his legendary hands all the way until he cradled your face. The other made its' way to the juncture between your legs. Next thing you knew he was sinking in all the way to the knuckle in one gesture.

 

You clawed at the sheets for purchase because _fuck_ it felt amazing.

 

He buckled a little with a deep groan as he rested his head on your bosom, absentmindedly kissing any skin he touched.

 

“You're so wet for me, darlin'.” He loved the sensation of your clenching around his digit as he started with shallow movements. If just his finger got you this wound up he'd have to make sure he prepped you good. He added another.

 

You hissed and mewled at the stretch, but it felt _amazing_. It had been....a while. You tangled your fingers in his hair as he was still pressed against you and he groaned in response as he mouthed at your breast, never losing rhythm.

 

“Lee!” You jolted as he hit that sweet spot. “Fuckin' shit I'm ready dammit!” You dug your nails a bit into his shoulder and he hissed in pleasure.

 

He pulled his fingers out and you whimpered at the loss. You were going to lose your goddamn mind!.

 

“You look so pretty like this for me, darlin'.” He groaned at the sight of you close to unraveling beneath him. “One of these days,” he used the slick he gathered from you as he started to stroke himself, “m' gon' make you come just with my fingers,” that made your thighs flex around him as he leaned down in position, “n' then one night just comin' on my tongue,” you felt him brush against your entrance, “but tonight, s'just..-” he trailed off as he let out some guttural noise and let lose a growl of your own as he inched his way inside.

 

You grasped at his shoulders as he worked his way through your heat. It was cheesy, but you could honestly say he felt perfect. Actually, even more perfect once he bottomed out.

 

He made a rasping noise as you moaned when your hips were flushed together, panting as he stilled inside you giving you a second to adjust. And boy, did you. He filled you up and stretched you tight around his cock in the hottest of ways imaginable. You gave an experimental squeeze around him.

 

“ngh! Fuck, darlin',” He panted. You could see the sweat on his brow as he tried his hardest to keep it together. “You're gon' make this go embarrassingly fast if y' keep that up.” He calmed himself.

 

“Fuckin' shit, Lee, get a move on or _I_ will!” You spat out in frustration, shifting your hips around and tightening your hold around his hips.

 

“Your wish,” he grunted as he withdrew a bit, “is my command, darlin'.” And with that he started a solid pace as he'd pull out an inch and give a strong thrust back in.

 

It went on like this, each of you savoring the sensation of each other. The feel skin on skin contact as he almost rested his full weight on you, knowing you could take it as his thrusts started picking up the pace. The sound of his cock being taken in by your pussy with reverberating grunts and moans on both parties, the sensation of his heavy masculine body rubbing against yours coupled with his balls meeting your ass on contact and his pubic bone rubbing your clit like only a doctor would make sure to do, and the smell of musky sex and salty sweat that filled the air around you both. It was better than you could've fantasized about.

 

The next thing your mind registered was his hoisting your legs higher until they bent around the crook of his strong arms as his thrusting became more erratic.

 

“hngh! L-Lee!” You squeaked out through your pants of ecstasy. “I-I think...mmmmph- _fuck_!” You couldn't even articulate anything through your haze as the familiar tightening in your lower abdomen grew with each brush against that bundle of nerves he thundered down to meet with each thrust.

 

“I know, darlin',” he gasped as his pace stuttered, “I can feel you- _gah!_ So tight n' pretty for me..” He leaned down to swallow your moans as he let your legs wrap around his waist once more and plastered himself against you, not an inch of space was left.

 

“Lee! I'm gonna-” You couldn't finish when you felt his teeth as he mouthed at your neck.

 

“Let go, darlin',” you felt his breath, “come for me, baby, _please._ ” He begged.

 

That was it as you shouted to the heavens and probably disturbed the neighbors. You cried out as you felt like the tension snapped as you came and clamped down on his cock like a vice.

 

“Aw, fuck, Y/N!” He came not a second after, holding you close to him. He rode it out together with you, shallow movements a remainder of some deep animal instinct, until you both stilled.

 

The pair of you were gasping for air, it seemed. You loosened your hold, but never let go of him and he did the same. You stroked down his back with one hand and kneaded the skin at the nape of his neck, running your fingers through the short hairs nearly drawing a purr out of the man who dropped like lead on you.

 

He could've fallen asleep right there, still soft inside you with your soothing touch on his body. The tension was non-existent and he could rack this up to one of the best nights in his life. His mind was going fuzzy when the world flipped.

 

You heaved him around to his back, ignoring the slightly uncomfortable tug of his soft cock exiting your body, and reached down to grab the spare blanket you had on the side of the bed....y'know..just in case anything like this happened.

 

He chuckled. “You're gonna be way too good for me, y'know that?” He drawled as he helped you cover your bodies.

 

“I think that goes both ways, doctor.” You snuggled under the covers and settled yourself on his chest. He brought his arm up behind you, softly stroking your arm as he kissed the top of your head.

 

He huffed a weak laugh. “We can agree to disagree, Blue.” He started drifting off.

 

“Wise course of action, Peaches.” You smiled into his skin as sleep finally took you.

 

You felt things couldn't get any better...until your alarm would go off at 0700.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this took me forever to do because I really had no confidence or experience writing this sort of thing at all....ironic since I am an avid reader of it. But! I hope it was satisfactory. If it was shit or way too wordy or poetic please be honest and let me know. this is a learning thing on my part.


	20. What Could Go Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First away mission assignment doesn't go according to plan.
> 
> * 'Friday I'm in Love' by The Cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead!!! It has taken me so long to get back to this because finals week was HELL (I saw the sun rise at least 3 or 4 times that week) and I had to adjust to being back home then being thrust back into work on the holidays where I work nights and just want to sleep all day. 
> 
> Writing this also takes extra time because as i've said before, I have no set outline for this story and am making it up as I go.

“ _Well, well, well.”_

 

It seemed like a disembodied voice.

 

You groaned. It was too early for this nonsense.

 

You elected to ignore the thorn in your side that is John Kennex and instead burrowed deeper under the blankets. It was chilly, so you turned over to press more into what your mind thought was a wall...until it started coming into focus that this 'wall' was very warm and..moving?

 

It moved to surround you with a grumble and groan, therefore drawing the conclusion that this was not a wall, but a person. Said person held you close and you wanted nothing more than to sink back into blissful sleep surrounded by their warmth and the gentle woodsy scent they gave off.

 

“Ain't these two just snug as a bug in a rug, aye Less?”

 

“Indeed.”

 

_Uuuugh_

 

You were about to pull away when the opportunity was stolen from you. McCoy shot up from his position as your personal heater to give a glare that would make the Devil cry 'mercy!'.

 

“If you two don't get outta here in 5 seconds, I'm gon' make sure t' hypo your asses so hard your **grandbabies** will feel it!” He growled. _Your hero_ you sighed.

 

Natural selection must have been cursed upon John.

 

“Ha! You say that almost every week, Doc.” John couldn't stifle a giggle as he couldn't take an angry Bones seriously with the sheets pooled around his hips and bed head sticking up every which way.

 

N'Less was more composed, but none the less amused as well at the situation.

 

“Johnathan.” You said cooly while not even looking at him.

 

He stopped immediately.

 

“If you don't get out of here,” you rose from your comfy spot, sure that the aura of your wrath was surrounding you visibly, “I'll make sure Boss schedules you on sub-corridore shift for a month.” You said evenly and with a smile.

 

“N-No need for that! Heh.. Less and I here just wanted t' check up on ya both since ya'll weren't answerin' yer comms n' n'-...bye!” He stuttered in his drawled ramblings and yanked Less with him, high-tailing it out of your room.

 

You huffed as you scrubbed your hands over your face to wake up.  _ What an annoying way to start the day _ you thought. 

 

“Saints alive, darlin'. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you could scare the stripes off a zebra.” The doctor leaned over and caught you in his hold. You let out a content sigh as he placed you between his legs and just let yourself cuddle for a moment, relishing his smell and the feel of his skin against yours. 

 

It was when you were snuggling against his chest while he stroked your back softly that you could hear the far off beeping of your communicator coming from the living room, probably abandoned after last night.

 

“I don't wanna go yet.” You murmured into the juncture of his neck.

 

“I know, darlin'. But the sooner we get t' goin', the sooner we can get t' plannin' some time together up in that tin can.” He pulled you away with a smile on his face, adorable dimples on full display.

 

“I hate when you're right.” You threw the sheets off the both of you as you wiggled your way to the edge of the bed.

 

McCoy basked for another minute as you made your way to the bathroom. He yawned and stretched and gave a satisfying scratch to his lower belly just thinking about last night. It might end up being a bit of a mess back on  _ Enterprise _ , what with him loving you and Jim and Jim loving him and you but not being able to do anything about it...yet, at least. If he knew Jim as well as he thought he did, and he does, Jim would come up with some hair-brained scheme in the end. Leonard would just have to let this play out, he figured.

 

You finished up and came sauntering out in still nothing but your skin and blushed when you noticed Leonard giving you an unabashed and wolfish grin as he eyed you up.

 

“What're you lookin' at?” You teased as you turned to rummage through your pack for fresh clothes. You gave a little jolt as you felt him come up behind you and hold you in his arms again.

 

“Only the most beautiful gal this side'a the cosmos.” He dotted your face with small, endearing kisses.

 

“Leonard McCoy, if you don't quit that the ship'll leave without you.” You giggled as he moved to a tickle spot on your neck.

 

“Us, darlin'.” He nosed along your bare neck and shoulders. “It's us, now.” He emphasized with a firm, breath-stealing kiss.

 

“If you were any sweeter you'd gimme a toothache, Peaches.” You bumped your nose with his as you both zoned out in each other's space.

 

 

_*beep beep.......beep beep*_

 

 

The incessant beeping of your comm alarm totally ruined the moment and the both of you reluctantly pulled apart and proceeded to get dressed and packed. Though that's not to say some lurid glances weren't shared in the process.

 

-

-

-

-

-

-

 

**One Week Later**

 

*

 

 

You were humming one of your favorite tunes as you were welding a re-routed conduit between decks with a smile on your face. This week back had been fantastic and even though John didn't let up giving you shit about it, you knew he and Less were happy for you. Hell, _you_ were happy for yourself for once. You were trying not to dwell on thoughts about waiting for the other shoe to drop and something goes terribly wrong, though, so work was a perfect remedy.

 

You had only visited Lee once during the week, seeing as your schedules kept conflicting. You had only exchanged a few words and a chaste kiss while he was busy with patients suffering from shore leave shenanigans and you had a Bio-bed to tend to. This didn't bother you like you thought it should, which was odd, but you were hoping he was okay as well.

 

You just finished prodding around with the circuits when your comm went off.

 

“L/N here. What can I do ya for, Boss?” You sealed up the panel.

 

“ _Lass, yer needed in the Captain's briefing room in 20.”_

 

“Me?” You pushed up your goggles in confusion as you sat on the ladder rungs. “You sure, Boss? It might be that other Ensign who's name sounds like mine, we get that confusion a lot.”

 

“ _Nice try, Y/N. Captain specifically had_ your _name on the roster fer the meetin'. I'll be there m'self if that eases ya a bit.”_

 

It's not the Captain that made you nervous...okay well maybe a little. It was the fact that you knew if you **and** Boss were going to the briefing room, it could only mean one thing...

 

 

_**Away Mission** _

 

 

“Aye, Boss..L/N out.” You sighed.

 

_**-** _

_**-** _

_**-** _

_**-** _

 

You had hoped you'd be one of the many that got to duck out on these missions, be it lack of experience or better usefulness on the ship. Looks like being permanently on Kirk's radar has foiled your plans for an easy time on the ship.

 

Oh well, you couldn't hide forever, right?

 

And now you were here at the 'Round Table' (you called it in your head) nervously waiting for Jim to prance in with Spock in tow. You couldn't help the shaking of your leg, as was your custom when anxious, until Boss laid a hand on it.

 

“Relax, Lass.” You could hear him smile next to you. “This'll be excitin', you'll see.”

 

_Sure, straight to Red Shirt Hell_ ..you thought. 

 

It was no secret among the lower decks on the statistics of crew fatalities being the majority of those in Engineering and Security, and you were all sure the Captain was aware, but no one ever brought it up around him for fear of making him feel like he was a bad captain or can't keep everyone safe. Everyone knows the risk coming out here...it's just..

 

You couldn't help but dread your red shirt, now more than ever.

 

“Good morning, all!” Jim waltzed in with a pep in his stride as the Vulcan, stoic as ever, followed up.

 

Out of habit you shot up in perfect form. “Sir!” You shouted to no one in particular.

 

It took you a second to realize you were the only one who did this, and turned as red as your tunic when Boss tried stifling his laugh.

 

“Uh.....um..-”

 

“At ease, Lieutenant.” He nodded with a smug look in his eye.

 

You grumbled to yourself on the way down to your seat.

 

“Spock, take it away if you please.” 

 

“Of course.” He gestured to the view screen. “We have made high orbit above a class M planet known as _Kurux_ , nearing the edge of Neutral Space in the _Zukerat_ _System_.” He zoomed in to show an Earth-like image with what seemed to be dense looking forests. “We have been asked by the Starfleet to locate large quantities of rare plant matter that is key to the making of a vaccine to combat the deadly virus that has begun to spread on three Federation colonies.”

 

You kinda zoned out until he came to why in the holy  _hell_ you were roped into this party.

 

“Lieutenant L/N and Chief Engineer Scott will aid with the Science division in creating biometric scanners specific to the plant for easy extraction and a removal apparatus to harvest in large quantities for shuttle transport, as certain ions in the atmosphere have been only partially successful in transporting material.” He continued.

 

“ _Did we just get assigned to be glorified Aggies?_ ” You whispered to Scotty.

 

“ _Aye, I think we did.”_ He muttered.

 

“ _Great..What could go wrong.?”_

 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

 

 

That was a week ago.

 

 

To be fair, you had been stranded on the planet by your own doing.

 

Turns out there were still space-fairing pirates out there in the Black foolish enough to target a Federation ship and its' bounty. 

 

They had heard of the value of the plants you were harvesting for the cure and plotted to steal your haul and sell it to the sick colonies and, well that just didn't do.

 

The ship was under attack and the foes on the ground weren't making it a picnic either. 

 

Jim and Scotty Boss managed to make it onto the shuttle with the plants along with two out of the three Security crew and the other three Science officers. You had made sure of that despite going against Jim's orders. But there was just no time as you were able to hold off the pirates long enough for them to board, shouting a promise to your Captain and friend that you'd be okay and made him swear to come back and get you or you'd find a way off this rock and kick his smokin' hot ass!

 

You caught the smirk behind his Captainly scowl as the door closed.

 

And now, here you were, alone.

 

It wasn't all bad, though.

 

You found a nice cave to hunker down in and there was plenty of wildlife to hunt and water around your scanner deemed okay. You knew you'd never hear the end of a  _'You don't even know if that's safe to eat!!'_ lecture from Lee otherwise.

 

Your phaser had been busted in a scuffle with the last pirate you encountered, as apparently they had no problems leaving their own behind.

 

Probably so they wouldn't have so many others to split profit with.

 

_Sheesh. Just as bad as greedy Ferengi_

 

You stoked the fire as your squirrel-like meal roasted on a spit. You imagined it would go great with a nice marinade and small side salad, but there wasn't much of the in a forest like this. 

 

You made the cave a bit homey with the couple of furred pelts you had skinned yourself to make a nest bed for the chilly nights this planet seemed to have and the best bow and arrows you;d ever made. Seriously, that wood was especially strong and perfect in defending yourself.

 

You hummed, settling down with your dinner in your fluffy nest.

 

You were hoping the  _Enterprise_ wouldn't take too long in coming back, but then again, you wouldn't blame them if they never did

 

You knew you hurt Leonard and most likely Jim in forgoing yourself, but you knew you'd have the best chance down here if push came to shove. And it did, and you knew that even though Jim would do anything for his crew..even die for them..you were one engineer and the _Enterprise_ needs her Captain a lot more. You didn't want to undermine Jim, but you were confident you made the right call.

 

You just missed Leonard's warm embrace..

 

-

-

-

-

-

 

“Dammit, Jim! It's been a whole week! Can't we turn back yet?” Leonard ranted for the millionth time as he worked himself up in his and Jim's shared quarters. 

 

“Bones, you know I don't like this any more than you.” He rose from the sofa to calm down a pacing Bones once again this week. “But I can't go against Nagura's orders to get to the colonies ASAP and finish administering the cure.” He held a tight expression as he sympathized with his love. He had a hard time getting over your little insubordination stunt, and he knew he'd have words with you, but only once you were safely aboard and he could hold you in his own arms.

 

“When's that damn relief ship comin' anyway?” The doctor grumbled in the blonde's neck, desperately holding him tight so he could ground himself to something. He breathed deeply as he mentally counted Jim's pulse.

 

“Not for another two days, Bonsey.” He brought them to sit back on the sofa, still pressed together. “Two more days and we hotfoot it back to that planet and have her safe and sound back here.” He pulled the doctor with hazel eyes of worry between his open legs, back to his own chest. He knew Bones would relax a bit more if he felt his heartbeat. 

 

“With us?” He tilted his head up to look at Jim with pleading eyes.

 

This was it. 

 

The point where Jim would say  _'Fuck it'_ and wiggle around the one rule that's been holding him back.

 

“Yeah, Bonsey,” he placed a firm kiss to the brunette's temple, “with us.” He smiled at the prospect.

 

They took a nap just like that, with a promise hanging in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments, and criticism are appreciated!


	21. The Search is On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones finally get a chance to head back to the planet, but the search is still on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shit at summaries

“I still say you could've stayed on board, Bones.” Jim huffed as he hacked away at more brush in front of the small landing party.

 

“You know it'd be a cold day in Hell before I get left behind anymore, Jim.” The doctor gave a small smirk as he followed closely, diligently checking his tricorder every few minutes for a glimpse of your life signs.

 

“Copy that _Doctor_.” Jim nudged him playfully.

 

“Now, can you remind me why we brought those two tag-a-longs again?” Leonard rolled his eyes as he heard a crash behind them.

 

“ _'M okay!”_

 

“Lord help us if there are any hostiles, Jim.” Bones shook his head. “They'd hear us from 10 kilometers away.”

 

“Relax, Bones.” Jim turned with a tight and unsure smile at the two Ensigns you trusted most. “They said they can help.”

 

“Sure, help us get caught and tortured.” He grumbled, always the optimist.

 

It had been another week and a half before they returned back to _Kurux_ and Leonard felt he'd go gray with worry by that time. Jim did his best to comfort his beloved each night, but the strain was getting to him as well, most blatantly indicated by the light rings forming under his eyes. The colonists were saved in time, of course, but it had spread farther than Starfleet's estimates and additional help from the _Enterprise_ administration was needed.

 

Leonard had been on the medical team sent out to aid and he felt lighter and lighter each time a patient was cured, both because he loved the work he does and each cured case brought you closer and closer home. Bones knew the burden he was setting on Jim each night in their quarters, he was man enough to admit it. Hell, even a surprise blow job couldn't erase his fraying nerves! He'd make it up to Jim, he promised, but only after everything was said and done and you were on board singin' some old ditty and stroking his hair just the way he liked again.

 

Jovial laughter from behind brought him out of his meandering thoughts and raised his hackles once more.

 

“Would you two keep it down for pity's sake!” He growled as he stopped to face Kennex and N'Less. “Or does all this foolin' around mean you don't give a rat's ass about your friend?”

 

They both stilled, expressions hardening. Even Jim paused and held his breath, moments away from stepping in and taking command of the situation.

 

“Sir, please excuse Kennex.” The Vulcan stepped up, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. “He, as well as myself, have taken her absence very hard. Making light of a dire situation has been his only way of coping. I apologize on his behalf and will henceforth be responsible for his behavior.” His gaze was unwavering as it swept from Leonard to the Captain.

 

“I'll hold you to that, Ensign.” McCoy huffed as he stomped ahead of Jim.

 

“I expect better behavior out of a Starfleet officer, Ensign Kennex.” The Captain looked the younger brunette in the eye. “I understand how close the two of you are with Y/N, and believe me when I say I know exactly how you feel,” he softened, “but I need you both to keep your heads, alright? At least until we have her back. Then she can keep you in line for the whole rest of the mission.” He ended with a wink as he trailed after Bones.

 

When they were farther from ear shot, N'Less leaned over to Kennex.

 

“John, please try and remain calm. We don't need any insubordination marks or Y/N will surely be upset..” He pleaded.

 

“I know, I know! M' sorry. This whole mess s'just got me frustrated n' all.” His accent thickened in his anxiety and embarrassment.

 

“We will find her.” The Vulcan nodded absolutely. “Have you finished the device?'

 

“Nearly done. Just a few tweaks to compensate for the atmosphere and the signal should shine through.” He continued to tinker with the modified scanner in his hands.

 

N'Less simply nodded as they quickened to catch up to the group.

 

-

 

It had been another hour of walking through the fauna when they came across a cave hidden by well placed branches and debris.

 

_This is it!_ Jim thought excitedly as he called for Security to help him remove the entrance covering.

 

Leonard was this close to shaking out of his boots with anticipation as the last branch was removed, but his spirits dropped when all that was revealed was an empty and cold cave. He followed Jim in anyway, scanner in hand while Jim stuck the light rod into the wall to illuminate the cave.

 

“Doesn't look like anyone's been here, Sir.” Security Lieutenant Sheppard noted.

 

“Oh she's been here alright.” Jim gleamed a smile. Deeper into the cave, he found your little nest of furs and remnants of a fire and bones of your dinner.

 

“How do we know it's her, though?” Questioned the other security officer.

 

Jim wordlessly rolled his eyes as he pointed to the obvious writing on the wall.

 

“ _Y/N Wuz Here”_

 

“Oh...”

 

-

 

While the seniors were checking out the inside of the makeshift dwelling, the Human-Vulcan duo were busy climbing on toward the top, in search of a sign-

 

“Found it.” John busted out laughing, rolling his eyes at the pile of twigs that were somehow unmoved.

 

All Less could do was shake his head as he withheld his own outburst.

 

“It is very..Y/N.” was all he could say.

 

“What's 'all Y/N'?” came the voice of the Captain who had joined them atop the cave.

 

“Well, Sir, Y/N told us a long time ago that if anything happened to one, not worry. Two, she'd leave us a sign if we ever had to go looking for her. And three, follow the signal.” John explained as he waived around the scanner he'd been modifying.

 

“Signal? What signal?” The doctor scrambled up toward the small group.

 

“Explain, Ensign.” Jim wore his 'Captain face' (as Bones called it).

 

“At the solidifying of our bonds to one another, Y/N devised a personalized sub-dermal tracker for each of us in case of any emergency. A homing beacon, essentially.” The Vulcan explained.

 

“Course it's gonna take me a couple more hours to fine tune this damn scanner to function in this ionized atmosphere, but I'm workin' on it.” Kennex nodded firmly.

 

Jim was seldom stunned silent, but he kept his mouth shut with a nod. “Good work, Ensigns. Let me know when that scanner is up and running and we'll get there faster than a Klingon drinks bloodwine.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait. What sign did she leave behind then?” McCoy jumped in.

 

Kennex tried to stifle his laughter again while N'Less merely pointed to the ground at a pile of rocks in the shape of a middle finger pointed toward what was deemed North.

 

“Yup! That's our girl, Jimmy-boy!” Leonard let our a hearty laugh and a holler. This certainly lifted his depressed veil from earlier. He couldn't help but gather Jim up in his arms, lift him off the ground, and kiss the daylights out of him in joy.

 

“Easy there, Bones,” Jim couldn't hold back the smile on his face as he relished the sight of his love's rosy cheeks and adorable dimples on display. It had been what seemed like a lifetime. “We gotta find her first. _Then_ we'll celebrate.”

 

“Right you are, darlin'. Then she'll be right back where she belongs. Safe an' loved an-”

 

“Doctor! Can we please be on our way and not talk about our sister and the two of you being all lovey dovey? You might have to treat me for nausea here and now.” John mockingly gagged.

 

“I- you-....shut yer trap, ya infant!” McCoy stomped away, blush running down his neck.

 

“He's happy, I swear.” Jim winked and followed him down.

 

“This is going to be a long hike..” Kennex face-palmed himself.

 

“Indeed.” The Vulcan added as they followed their superiors.

 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

 

3 hours later

 

“Are we there yet?” Groaned the Captain, who was about ten paces back.

 

“For the twentieth time, no signal yet, Captain.” Kennex gritted his teeth, trying to keep an even tone toward his Captain.

 

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and was surprised when he saw the owner was his older counterpart.

 

“Don't mind him. He gets..impatient when he can't do anything useful.” The doctor gave him a sympathetic look. “Look..about earlier-”

 

“You were right to be angry, Sir. I was acting..pretty immaturely.” John grimaced.

 

“Now don't be a fool. You were dealin' with this only way you knew how. I didn't mean to make you feel any worse.” McCoy sighed. “Truth is, kid, it's me who's gotta apologize. I judged you long 'fore I knew you. I think it's 'cause part of me was jealous about you bein' close to Y/N an' all...”

 

“Look, old man,” the younger grinned, “let's just both stop bein' fools and start over. How's that sound?”

 

“Mighty fine to me,” McCoy laughed and slapped Kennex on the back a little _too_ rough. “And don't call me 'old man'.” He gave a mock scowl.

 

The troop carried on for another half hour when Jim held his arm up in silent signal to halt.

 

“ _Jim, what the Hell's goin' on?”_ McCoy whispered as he crept slowly toward the Captain.

 

“ _Bones, we're being followed.”_ Jim replied as he gestured for the trio of security to fan out. _“Stay close,”_ he pulled out his phaser and motioned for Bones to do the same. It then dawned on him that it was _too_ quiet. _“Hey, what happened to Kennex and N'Less?”_

 

Now that Leonard had thought about it, they were ahead a click or two and most likely didn't know what was going on.

 

He must've pondered in place too long because next thing he knew, Leonard was alone!

 

“Hey! Where the hell'd everyone up an' run off to?!” McCoy shouted to no one in particular, but did his best to project confidence and anger in his voice. Last thing he needed was to tip off..whoever.. that he was scared outta his wits.

 

“Easy, McCoy,” he spoke to himself as he swiveled this way and that, phaser up and ready, scanning the ominous off-color foliage. All he could hear was his own breathing and the pounding of blood rushing through his ears through the dead silence of this godforsaken forest. There weren't even any insects to be heard! It was eerie and unnatural and all things McCoy normally tried to avoid.

 

“Keep yer head, McCoy-” he huffed his breaths, sweat beading on his brow, “-last thing you need is t' get capture-”

 

 

 

 _ **!!!!!!!!!!**_ _**FWACK !!!!!!!!!!**_

 

 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

 

 

_Itchy_

 

_..._

 

_Why were his wrists all chafing and itchy?_

 

… _...._

 

… _...._

 

_So goddamn itchy!_

 

 

With that the doctor jolted awake.

 

“The hell is..-” he groaned as he shuffled to right himself up on the hard floor, “- goin' on?” He squeezed his eyes tight, his temple still throbbing from where he no doubt was knocked out. He focused on deep breathing as he assessed himself.

 

Nothing broken, maybe a bit of bruising. His hands appeared to be tied by **itchy** twine in his lap. Rubbing his eyes of crust he got a better look at where he was being kept. It looked to be an old wood building. The planks on the floor were rough, but around him smelled of musty leather and iron.

 

McCoy snuffled a sneeze and scrunched his nose at the dry taste and texture of his tongue and mouth.

 

He got to his knees to test his equilibrium and it seemed to be fine. The doctor gazed at the little details of the room décor. It reminded him of some old holovid of 'the old west' and a few ancient homes that survived in Georgia. There were boot spurs on the wall, the bleached skull of a creature with four eyes and three horns about what seemed to be the main door, ropes and brands, and anything else one could think of when imagining the wild west of old.

 

Leonard brought himself to his feet, slightly unsteady from not being used.

 

“Oh great.” He did a turn around. “No weapons,” he noticed on his person, “door's probably locked, no water, and still itchy.” He groused at his bindings before he went to tug at them with his mouth.

 

Once free, he roamed around quietly as he could until he spotted a door that looked like it lead to an adjacent room rather than outside.

 

Behind said door, he could hear faint snoring. But not just _any_ snoring. He knew those snores better than anyone alive.

 

“ _Jim.”_ He whispered to no one in particular. 

 

He jiggled the knob and low and behold it  _actually_ opened.

 

“Small mercies, indeed.” The doctor muttered to himself as he crossed the threshold.

 

There in the middle of the floor, similar to Leonard, was his Captain, best friend, and spark of his heart hog-tied in the same itchy twine and sleeping so hard there was a little puddle of drool forming on the dusty floorboards.

 

“Typical.” The brunette muttered with a relieved smile as he went to wake his blonde companion and free him.

 

He bent over to gently shake Jim's shoulder.

 

“ _Jim....Jim!_ ” He kept his tone hushed so as to not cause any unwanted attention from their captors.

 

“ _mmmmph...Bones.-_ ” Jim slurred in his sleep. “ _don't wan' any bruss'l sprout.._ ” He mumbled as McCoy undid his restraints. “ _Don' go with....mm..pancakes..._ ” Leonard had freed him, but he simply turned over with a sigh.

 

“Shit, you're really out, huh Darlin'?” The doctor huffed. He knew he and Jim had been running themselves ragged with getting you back, but the kid really did need to learn to temper his sleep and worry.... but of course McCoy couldn't say much of that to him because he'd been the same way.

 

Pot, meet kettle.

Bones then got down to his knees to roll Jim over and though they were probably in mortal danger (again), he couldn't help the smile that crept up on his face as he admired the soft glow coming from the dusty window and striking his love in a way that made him look nothing but heavenly. Shoot, the light glistening off his blonde tresses made him look like he had a goddamn halo! Leonard knew the best way in getting his patient up and moving.

 

“C'mon, Darlin',” he gently dragged his knuckles across Jim's cheek, “time to get up.” He cradled his face in his large palms, stroking his thumb across the captain's forehead, then his thick brows, over his eyelids, and ending at the plush lips Leonard loved so much.

 

He kissed him gently at first, just to rouse him into consciousness. But when Jim's mouth instinctively parted and a whimper of a sigh left him, McCoy was a goner.

 

-

-

-

-

 

There was a heavy thump on the door and the old lock rattled, stirring the pair of officers from their basking.

 

Leonard would be the first to lay down his pride and admit it was a stupid decision to make love under these dire circumstances, but he is only a man and the flesh is weak...well his was anyway when it came to his brilliant infant captain.

 

That's how their captives found them. Naked, dusty, sweaty, sticky, and bodies flushing with afterglow cuddled on the floor.

 

Said captors, who had the appearance of blue-purple humanoid felines dressed as cowboys, only looked down upon the pair with unimpressed scowls and a hiss came from one in the back.

 

“Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation starship, _Enterprise_.” Jim delivered his line with a sexed stupid grin on his face. “And you are?”

 

Leonard face-palmed himself with a groan. Did he still love this idiot? _Yes._ Why was that again? _Lord knows I've gone crazy_.

 

“Git up n' dressed, y' bald varmints.” Gruffed the larger one of the gang. The posse blocked the exit, arms crossed. Looked like they weren't shy about watching.

 

“You heard 'em, Bones.” Jim sprang up quickly and began shucking on his discarded clothes, McCoy following suite as he was the more embarrassed one of the party.

 

As soon as they were dressed and ready, the feline-cowboys... (cowcats?) drew six shooters on them, hands steady and gaze unwavering.

 

“Now, now, gentlemen. There's no need for hostilities, is there?” Jim tried to bargain.

 

No dice.

 

They simply nudged the muzzles of the guns at their backs, ushering them forward.

 

“I get it! We're movin'. See?”

 

They just received a grunt in response.

 

“....So, where we headed to..uh, partners?” Bones thought he'd give it a shot and let his accent bleed through, hopefully relaxing the cat-men a bit.

 

“ _Hmmph._ Sheriff's Office a'course. He's gonna wanna vet the pair a' ya. See if you comin' t' disturbin' the peace 'tween our folk and the Kalro.” The leader responded, as if McCoy and Jim were supposed to know who these Kalro were.

 

They were lead into town that seemed pure out of the old American West with saloons, female felines in bustles and corsets, and reptilian creatures with six legs in place of horses.

 

“Bones..?” Jim looked around in awe. “You seein' this?”

 

“I think so, Jim.” Leonard, too, gaped at the sights.

 

Sooner than expected, they were in front of the Sheriff's building.

 

They were unceremoniously shoved through the door into a dim room that smelled of dust, whiskey, and gun oil. McCoy wrinkled his nose at it.

 

The area by the desk and near a simple jail cell set up was extremely dim,as it was farther from the windows.

 

There was a figure seated behind said desk. Their boot and spur clad feet were the only thing directly visible in the light as the were nonchalantly propped up.

 

“Caught these two in the sticks 'long with them other ones in red.”

 

Bones gulped and Jim's eyes widened as the figure set itself right and leaned into the light, revealing a **very large** cat-man. His whiskers were long, tufts of 'beard' graying, and standing at over six feet and a build that spoke otherwise to the ponch of his belly.

 

“Well, now. Any more a' these pink fellas an' we'll have to set some land aside, huh boys.” The large sheriff chuckled.

 

McCoy internally sighed in relief that at least they weren't going to be eaten, and that this fella's 'bark' was worse than' his bite.

 

“Now what can I do ya for, uh..”

 

“Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation starship _Enterprise_ , sir.” Jim turned on the charm as he reached a hand out.

 

“Pleasure meetin' ya, Mr. Kirk.” The sheriff grasped Jim's hand in a **firm** shake. Bones would no doubt take a look later,,,,just in case. “Name's Sheriff Artul C'zar. Y' can call me Artie. An' how bout you there, fella?”

 

“McCoy. Leonard McCoy.” He tried to project confidence.

 

“Nice meetin' ya, Mr. McCoy.” Sheriff Artie followed with another strong hand shake.

 

Leonard tried not to wring his hand out afterward.

 

Just as the awkward pleasantries were about to continue, another feline came bursting through the door.

 

“Sheriff! Sheriff!” The male feline in chaps panted. “One a them fellers in blue is hurt real bad, an' Doc Jez't ain't back in town for another three days!”

 

“Where are they? Lead me to 'em.” Bones immediately went into Doctor mode.

 

“Now hold on a minute. That feller had that same blue top you got on. They one a your people, yeah?” Sheriff Artie perked up.

 

“They are most likely some of the people we were looking for before we were taken.” Jim piped up in a serious manner.

 

“C'mon, now, we're wastin' time.” Leonard shouted as he was quick on the heels of the messenger.

 

Artie looked dumbfounded.

 

“He's a doctor.” Jim shrugged and they all raced out.

 

As they drew closer and closer to what looked like a very large Saloon or drinking hall, boisterous laughter could be heard from even two buildings down! There was music and the clinking of glasses and clapping and it sounded like a wild time to Jim. But, first thing's first.

 

He followed Bones bursting through the door and couldn't _BELIEVE_ what he saw!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO after forever and ever, here's another chapter. I've been working on this on and off while trying to balance school life and getting into Tumblr and stuff.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
